


Transmigration of the Spark

by Dellessa, patrickthewriter



Series: A Gilded Cage [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Mech Preg, Non Consensual, Slavery, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickthewriter/pseuds/patrickthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It called to him even during recharge. So very close. It was...just so close it was unbearable at times. Close, but inaccessible. He knew Megatron had locked it down in the caverns below, after it had been ripped away from Rodimus. The fractures on his spark still hurt after all of these vorns, all the countless experiments, attempts at destruction Megatron and his cronies had attempted.</p><p>Still, it remained, pulsing in the shadows of his own memories, calling out to him. He whispered, “Matrix.”</p><p>He turned away from the doorway of his rooms, his gilded cage. It was not as if he could leave, not with the Decepticon batch mechs at the door. His forearms still missed the old weight of his weapons, even after they had been stripped from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transmigration of the Spark

**Title:** Transmigration of the Spark

 **Author(s):** Dellessa, and Patrick the Writer.

 **Verse:** G1-ish

 **Series:** A Gilded Cage

 **Rating:** M

 **Warnings:** Slavery. Non-Con. Mech Preg. Sticky. Spark sex. Sparklings. Violence. Character Death.

 **Pairings/Characters:** Megatron/Rodimus, Megatron/Mirage, and others...

 **Word Count:** 38,698

 **Notes:** Set after [Nolens Volens](../494460).

_Mirage watched the coneheads drag a struggling Cliffjumper into the throne-room, and push him away. The small bot landed on his knees, face almost planting onto the floor. He hissed in pain, and glared up at Mirage who was standing beside Megatron. The blue bot schooled his features, and looked down coldly at the minibot. “Oh, you never should have followed me, Cliff.” He crooned, dying a little inside at what he knew he had to do._

_The look of betrayal in the minibot’s optics froze Mirage’s spark. If anything it made him think fast. He could end it quickly at least, save the bot from Vortex’s tender mercies. He moved fast, far faster than Megatron. Cliffjumper was finished before he even realized the energon blade was out. Mirage ripped it through his spark-casing. Through the lasercore. Cliffjumper looked at him with wide blue optics for one moment._

_“How could you?!?” The red bot asked, his frame already greying._

I’m sorry.

I’m so sorry.

_The words hung in Mirage’s spark, and would have fallen from his lips had he been a less controlled mech. As it was he let the dead husk fall to the floor._

_“What were you saying, Megatron, before we were so rudely interrupted?” His lips curled into a smile, and the Tower’s mask slipped back into place firmly._

 

OoOoOoOoO

“Lugnut,” Megatron looked into the camera optic of his most trusted veteran of the Decepticon era. He was the last who could not be counted as an advisor, or a rival. It was remarkable Lugnut had made it this far, but the biggest of gladiators could be hard to put down.

“I have a task for you.”

“A task, my liege?”

Megatron staved off the frown that nearly crossed his face. The rust was beginning to show on Lugnut, and the hope in his voice was deep. Where had he been tucked away these vorns?

“Yes,” the a door swung opened slowly before them as they walked through the bowels of the Iacon stronghold. He would have destroyed it if that were possible. Still, it held. Blast, after blast, Megatron has tried to pummel it after he pried it from Rodimus’ compliant chest. It hummed, frightening.

He regarded the glowing orb as it hovered in place in the room. Over time, it had connected itself back to Cybertron. There had been nothing he, nor Soundwave, nor Shockwave could do to dislodge it.

Its destruction seemed like the final blasphemy. The even greater was that it continually rejected him. It took a simpering fool like Orion, but it would refused to become a part of the final ballad of Megatronus, Gladiator of Kaon!

“The Matrix,” Lugnut bowed. “Lord Megatron, I am touched, but a humble bot such as myself is not worthy.”

“Ah?” Megatron looked back at him. “No, you simple--” He stopped himself and shook his head. Lugnut’s processor was never up to factory standard.

“I desire that you guard it, and keep all that would disturb away.”

“Guard?” Lugnut asked.

“Until I can decide what to do with it.” Megatron smirked. “Until it can truly be added to my greatness, when my sparkling and heir is ready.”

“I will obey, Lord Megatron,” Lugnut bowed low before him.

“Very well, get started, my most trusted,” He touched Lugnut’s helm before the bot rose. He turned, walking out the door.

It sealed itself shut before Lugnut. His optic irised closed before opening again slowly as he considered the closed door. He turned back to the Matrix.

“Lugnut,” Another voice said from the light before him. “I am Primus. Prove to me you are worthy....”

OoOoOoOoO

_Vorns later..._

It called to him even during recharge. So very close. It was...just so close it was unbearable at times. Close, but inaccessible. He knew Megatron had locked it down in the caverns below, after it had been ripped away from Rodimus. The fractures on his spark still hurt after all of these vorns, all the countless experiments, attempts at destruction Megatron and his cronies had attempted.

Still, it remained, pulsing in the shadows of his own memories, calling out to him. He whispered, “Matrix.”

He turned away from the doorway of his rooms, his gilded cage. It was not as if he could leave, not with the Decepticon batch mechs at the door. His forearms still missed the old weight of his weapons, even after they had been stripped from him.

Damien brushed past the guards. There was a hint of the old Hot Rod smirk on the young bot. He looked at him, and Rodimus could not help but look away. The youngling’s red optics made him flinch. When the sparkling had sprung to life, the human name was the only that sprung from his memory core.

“Carrier?” He asked.

“Yes, what is wrong, Damien?” Rodimus asked, dreading any question the youngling might have. It just never boded well. He watched his offspring carefully.

“Wrong?” The mechlet’s smirk turned to a frown. “Why would something need to be wrong?”

“Shouldn’t you be training with....” Rodimus stumbled over the ‘Con’s name. There was just too much wrong with what happened. Rodimus could still remember trying to gun the Decepticon down. Deep inside, the mechanisms still spun from desire, but to no end.

“Jhiaxus, Carrier,” Damien snapped. “I have lessons with Jhiaxus. I do not know what you have against him, or any of them.”

Rodimus opened his mouth to say exactly what he found wrong with them all, but snapped them shut. It was not Damien’s fault. None of this was. “Yes...Jhiaxus.” He said softly. “I forgot. Shouldn’t you be with him then?” He asked in an equally soft tone, his spark contracting painfully in his chest. He touched the collar on his neck for the briefest moment.

“He has other duties, Carrier. You know that. He is busy today. Sire sent him off to...do something. He didn’t tell me what.” There was resentment in the mechlings tone.

Rodimus nodded slowly. “I see.” He could not help but feel guilty for feeling so uncomfortable around his own sparkling, but in truth there was never a connection. He had never felt close to the newspark. As if he were merely a factory for the spark’s creation. Rodimus never wanted to be near him or hold him. He knew there was something deeply wrong with him, but then he thought there was something equally wrong ingrained in the sparklings programming. He had too much of Megatron in him. Too much Decepticon.

Damien’s arms were folded. “So?”

“So what?” Rodimus just wanted Damien gone. The tug from the depths was stronger that cycle than normal.

Damien’s optic’s lowered. Was it hurt? Rodimus wondered. Was he capable of emotional pain? Had Megatron once been?

“Did Megatron go with Soundwave?” He asked, casting a careful glance at the mech’s at the door.

“Yes, I think,” Damien replied.

Rodimus nodded, an absent-minded sort of emotion. “Of course.” He murmured more to himself than anyone. Had he been armed he would have made a run for the Matrix. Had he been armed there were a lot of things he would have done.

Damien gave him a sour look. “Why do you hate me so much?”

Rodimus gave him a startled look. “I don’t---hate you.” No, he didn’t hate the mechlet, but that did not leave him any more comfortable. “I don’t know why you would even think that.”

“I wouldn’t know,” The mechlet replied. “You never visit me in my rooms.”

“Ah,” Rodimus frowned. Damien had been snatched away by Soundwave as soon as he was birthed from his chamber. “Megatron dec--” The slave coding snatched at his words before he could say anything again the young one’s creator.

“Megatron prefers I stay here,” Rodimus said.

“Why?” Damien’s red optics glowed with the question.

Rodimus’ processor sizzled as the truth sprung to mind. “He just prefers it that way.” Rodimus shivered. It was hard to think of the truth and impossible to get it past his vocalizer. “Perhaps...perhaps you should ask him why.” He said, an innocuous enough statement.

“Perhaps, I will,” Damien snapped like it was an accusation.

“I....” Rodimus’ processor worked. He replied carefully.“I would like to see your rooms, if it were possible.” He smirked as he realized the coding didn’t affect him with something so innocuous. Could his own abomination be the answer?

“Maybe,” Damien looked back at the batch mech guards at the door. “If they come with us?”

“If the young prince commands it?” Rodimus suggested.

Damien puffed his chest out. “He does.”

Rodimus felt nothing but surprised as they stepped outside with their escort. He had no doubt that Megatron would rage over this bit of disobedience when he found out...if he ever found out. Perhaps he would even be amused by their mechlet’s ingenuity. It was always hard to tell. The mech’s moods were as fickle as the weather on Earth a good day.

The walked down the hall, finally stopping in front of the mechlet’s door. The Matrix’s song was even stronger. Where are you? He asked the void.

Find me, The Matrix replied.

“Carrier?” Damien pulled him in excitedly. No Carrier should have such an experience, Rodimus thought. Entering their progenies room should be as common as venting gas.

“Well, this is something,” Lubricants were beginning to pool around Rodimus’ optics. It was hardly sparse. It seemed like Megatron spared no expense, reserved nothing from either Cybertron or new colony on Earth. The space was nothing as he imagined.

He had always imagined Damien’s life to be more like one of the training space of a Kaon gladiator than a prince. Megatron always cursed so much excess.

“Mirage gets all this for me,” Damien replied. “Creator says that the Consort spoils me, but....” he shrugged. “Mirage is very nice.”

“That’s....” Rodimus didn’t know what to say. He did not know to be grateful, or curse the energon flowing through the traitor’s tubing.

“And what about your siblings?” Rodimus asked carefully. “Mirage’s progeny.”

Damien shrugged, “What about them? The Consort spoils them as well. Maybe too much. They are okay though. Specter is a lot like The Consort...I guess, and Lure is just...different I guess. They are away right now. They went to the Aerie a few cycles ago. Sire seems to think it’s a good idea to---” He frowned, “Foster us out. That was what Soundwave said anyway. But I’m not leaving. It’s not really fair.”

“Good. I would hate for you to leave,” Rodimus smiled, becoming more and more convinced this was his path. “Are the little flyers coming here?” He knew enough that Jazz, Prowl, and Bluestreak were with the the buzzards. Maybe they could be manipulated into telling him something. The coding sent a charge through him, but the drumbeat from the Matrix pushed it away.

He turned to his creation, “Damien? Have they ever told you about a powerful object from the olden times in the citadel? Something from Primus’ time?”

“The fliers? Oh...you mean the trine’s sparklings. I guess. No one has ever told me. I really like Swiftwing, and Galaxyrift. Overture’s a bit...odd. Kinda mean, actually. But Rift said it was because his Carrier doesn’t like him much.” The mechlet looked up at Rodimus, pain clearly in his own optics. “And no...no one has ever said anything like that. They---they don’t like talking about it, I guess. Sire does not. He says it doesn’t matter any more. And I shouldn’t ask questions about things like that anyway.”

Rodimus frowned, trying not to feel too guilty about manipulating his own child. “Megatron’s never been big on the past.”

“I ask, sometimes.” Damien replied. “Soundwave too, but they don’t talk about it. There’s not much in the record.”

Rodimus rubbed a thumb against his chin. “Who is handling your weapons training?”

“Dreadwing.” The mechling pulled a face. “He’s very...dedicated.”

“Yes, I imagine that he is.” Rodimus’ browplates rose. The old flyer was always an honorable bot. “What does he say?”

“He grumbled sometimes,” Damien looked down, embarrassed.

“Ever seen him with a sla....” Rodimus considered his words. Damien did not need to know about the Autobot slaves... Yet. “A special bot?”

Damien frowned, “Sometimes he brings his bondmate. Skydive. He’s very quiet.”

“I’m sure he is.” Rodimus frowned.

“I don’t know why. Dreadwing cares about him very much.”

“But no one like myself?” He asked. “Or Mirage? Or Prowl or Jazz?”

Damien shook his head. “No one I’ve seen.”

“Dreadwing’s good at his business,” Rodimus said, the history still fresh memories.

“A grounder? No, no one like that. But Skydive wears a necklace like yours, sort of. It’s not as pretty.”

Rodimus frowned, “Skydive...I...I think I know him actually. Does he ever talk about brothers?”

“Sometimes, he’s mentioned them. But, as I said, Carrier, he does not speak much at all.”

“Is Mirage still here?” Rodimus asked. It had been nearly a vorn since he had seen the Autobot traitor. The one who sold them all out to Megatron. It would be good to know where.

“Why do you want to know?” Damien asked. Mistrust was beginning to creep into his optics.

“I was just curious, that is all.” Rodimus said in what he hoped was a soothing tone. He looked about the room, and finally his optics settled back on Damien. “I’m sorry. Perhaps you should show me what you do all day?” He reached out touching the mechling’s shoulder. His spark clenched. It hurt that he had now idea how to deal with his own sparkling.

Damien watched him with wide optics. “There is something you aren’t telling me, isn’t there? You act odd...but you aren’t the only one. I just....I just don’t understand.”

Son, that was what Spike used to call Daniel before final massacre. It wasn’t always perfect between them, but maybe he should try it with Damien?

“Son,” He bent down, the Matrix’s proximity gave him the strength. “There were many things my Creator and Carrier didn’t tell me, and that I had to learn on my own.”

Damien nodded, Rodimus hoped he was getting the message even he stiffened from the power surges racing through him from the coding.

OoOoOoOoO

It was tempting to make a run for it. To get down into the lower areas and retrieve the Matrix. Rodimus’ plating itched with that need. The need to hold it close and take it back into his chest. Instead he let the guards lead him back to his quarters more than halfway in a daze as he did so. He only snapped out of it when the door shut behind him with an angry snap.

He hung his head so a moment, gathering his thoughts. After so long he should have been used to captivity, but it was not something he could adjust to.

“The first responsibility of a prisoner is escape,” Rodimus remembered from many human movies he’d seen. Even old Ironhide would agree. Such seditious thoughts.... He marveled that he could even have them again. They kindled hope. The Matrix’s call, its power kindled that hope.

He watched his guards, long after Damien had deposited him in his cage. There were the two at the door, plus the cassetticons that hovered in his window. Plus the thousand other guards, defenses, and Decepticon elite that were in the palace at any given time.

He was going to need help, but as much as he wanted to, he didn’t want to risk Damien’s loyalty between himself and Megatron. If only he could just--explain everything to the young bot.

But even if he could force the truth past the slave programing, did he even have an explanation for him?

It all came back to Mirage--the Autobot traitor. After all this time, could he trust him?

He just didn’t know. He looked through the barred windows, indecision surging through him. Now more than ever he wished that Ultra Magnus was at his side, or Kup. They would know, they had always known what to do. But the first was in the mines and the other was long deactivated. It made his spark flutter and clench inside of his chest. He really had no choice. He could only go to Mirage and hope for the best.

Soon enough. Megatron would be back. He tried not to think of what would happen then. His disobedience would be punished. He tried to get his processor off of that, at least for now.

OoOoOoOoO

Mirage looked out on Cybertron from high in the his wing of the palace. Nothing had happened as he thought it would. Optimus’ death had been unforeseen, and that he had been the cause...it was not something he could forgive himself for, ever.

“Raj?” Hound said softly behind him. “Are you..”

“I’m fine. You know...you shouldn’t call me that. Not here. Someone might hear you.” Mirage said, not turning to look at the green bot. He tried not to snarl about it, Hound certainly didn’t deserve it. No his friend was a gift to have near. One that he thanked Primus for every day. “I’m fine. I was just...considering things.” He offlined his optics for a klik. Sometimes he just wanted to fall back into Hounds arms, but he knew that would only put his friend in danger. Megatron was many things, but he was never one to share.

He busied his hands instead by picking up small oil barrel and pouring one part of high grade energon and dry ice into it. He strained it out into two smaller barrels. Some days, if he didn’t have the familiar heft of a drink in his palm, something was missing.

“Are you sure?” Hound asked. Mirage handed Hound the other one before he could sidle any closer.

“Positive.” Mirage said wearily. This situation had gone on for far too long. And had ended nothing like they had planned.

“Perhaps you should visit the sparklings. That always cheers you.” Hound said, trying to sound jovial.

They were one of his few joys, it was obvious, just as Megatron used them to manipulate him, he considered with a long sip. “I...would like that.” He said softly.

“Go for a long drive out to Vos,” Mirage continued. “Clear the processors.”

“There’s the spirit,” Hound said.

“Under guard,” MIrage frowned. “Always watched.” Never trusted, he thought. Even Hound handled him with kid gloves.

“What can you do?” Hound shrugged.

“What can I do?” MIrage echoed. The implication clear. It was more about what he did. But... He longed to just be out with it, but the truth would damn them all. The few he had managed to protect from execution or the Kaon mines. Even if he could just explain it to Hound, that it was all orders....

A quick end had suddenly turned into the long game. What could he do?

“Raji?” Hound asked, inching closer to his friend.

“Nothing,” Mirage waved him off, throwing his empty ener-tini against the wall before storming past the door and his guards. They jumped to attention as he menaced his way through the halls.

Ripping one of their sparks out for fun seemed appealing, but still... Traitors and spies had to watch what they did. He scowled at the purple Decepticon symbol and the smudge where his Autobot symbol had been.

“Sir?” The red Vehicon asked.

“We’re going to target practice,” Mirage grumbled.

The green one glanced at the red one, optics wide. Accidents happened when Mirage went for target practice.

“As you wish, s-sir.” The green one finally said, his vocalizer going to static.

Mirage did not wait for them but turned on heel, leaving an alarmed looking Hound to follow in his wake. It never went well for anyone when Mirage was in one of THESE types of moods. It made the tracker fret horribly, but he followed anyway, and knew better than to say anything. Mirage was just not the same bot. The dark moods. The high-grade. He tried not to think badly of his friend. Tried to believe that there was something more. Some reason that he acted the way he did, but it was impossible.

Mirage stopped suddenly when he reached the gladiatorial training chambers in the lower levels. Rodimus’ mechling, Damien was training.

He turned back to look at his entourage, his optic’s meeting Hound’s. “Leave. All of you.”

Mirage glanced at the guards, “See to it this Autobot makes it back.”

He turned back to Damien and strode in.

The mechlet had much of Rodimus in him. There was no mistaking who his carrier was, or really even who his sire was. He was an interesting blend of both. His white and purple plating glinted in the dim light as he sparred with the bigger mech. Even Mirage could see that the youngling held promise. He smirked as he caught Dreadwing’s gaze.

Dreadwing glared back at him. There was no love lost between the two over the cycles. The flyer never made it a secret what he thought of the Autobot traitor who joined their ranks.

“Mirage,” He crowed, a deep rumbling coming from his vocalizer. “Are you here for your lessons as well?”

Forgetting himself, Mirage rushed into him, pushing past Damien in a blur. “I don’t take lessons.” He crashed into Dreadwing, slamming him back across the ring.”I give them.”

Dreadwing staggered back, smirking with amusement. “Autobot.”

Mirage took a defensive stance, his gun trained on him.

Damien staggered back, optics wide as he watched the two trade blows. Mirage was nimble, striking and dancing out of reach of the larger bot, and then...then he disappeared, only to appear back behind the flier, kicking him hard in the back so he stumbled and nearly fell to his knees.

Dreadwing barely caught himself. “You always were a coward.” He rumbled, striking out at Mirage, who only laughed and danced away.

“I am many things, but a coward has never been one.” Mirage said, laughing, the amusement never quite made it into his tone.

“Traitor.”

“Traitor?” Mirage asked, casting his optics towards Damien, then back to Dreadwing. Mirage could tell just how much the silence on the past rankled the old officer as much as it did the Autobots. “Traitor to what?”

“Your own people. There was no honor in it.” Dreadwing growled.

Mirage’s optics darted to Damien before settling back on to Dreadwing. “Last time I checked we were all Cybertronians. Perhaps you should let the past go. Do you really think Megatron would keep me at his side if HE believed what you just spouted.”

Dreadwing growled in answer, and lunged.

“What, no clever repartee?” Mirage laughed again which only seemed to inflame the aerials temper. He lunged again, blade coming within a breath of the blue bots plating.

Dreadwing roared in frustration. His arms swung out, flinging Mirage into the wall of the room. It shook.

Mirage slumped against the floor, energon seeping from his mouth. He watched Dreadwing tower over him.

“Now this is more like it,” Dreadwing laughed, his rotating gun out. He leveled it on Mirage, as if ready for the kill. “This is how I expect to see an Autobot behave.”

Closer, closer, Mirage thought. Dreadwing continued to advance, falling for the oldest gambit while he gloated over his quarry. They were mere feet apart. Mirage lunged, transforming, wheels going full speed as he slammed into Dreadwing’s legs.

He drove straight through as Dreadwing fell in his back stunned. Someone’s T-Cog wasn’t what it was, Mirage realized. He transformed, his cloak forming around him. He pushed a hand on Dreadwing’s chest, holding him down. Sparks flew as he ripped away some of Dreadwing’s neck circuitry.

The flier screeched as Mirage tore through chest plating, and tried to claw at him, but the clawing grew weaker as the puddle of energon grew around them. Mirage hissed, clawing past the circuitry and ripping through the spark plates until the miniature star was flickering below him. His hand plunged in, he wrapped his digits around it and he crushed it until the light finally flickered and died, leaving him him drenched in energon. He only vaguely noticed the mechling’s horrified chittering, or the guards that the mechlet had no doubt summoned. They gave him wide berth, but surrounded him nonetheless.

Mirage finally stood, but made no move to part the crowd. Instead he pulled a rag from his subspace and began to clean the energon off of his plating.

Damien shook, “Mirage? I think...I think you need to come with us. To---to see Megatron.”

Mirage raised a brow-plate, and eyed the guards. “If you insist.”

“I do.” Damien said, trying to hide the fear that shown clearly from his optics.

OoOoOoOoO

Megatron glowered at the mech he had taken as his mate, and felt like throttling him, not for the first time in reality. Mirage could be as trying as he was beautiful, but beauty alone had not held Megatron’s interest. He folded his arms as he looked down on his personal tower mech. He was still covered in energon, though it was drying quickly, and on bended knee.

“Well, explain yourself,” Megatron grumbled. “And ‘accident’ better not be a word I hear.”

“There was a disagreement, Lord Megatron,” Mirage said, still bent low. “It had to be settled.”

“If Dreadwing was the Mech he had been in his prime,” Megatron continued. “He would be the one offering explanations, Mirage. He had grown weak in retirement.”

“As I am aware,” Mirage continued to look down as the larger bot sighed wearily.

“Be gone,” Megatron turned to the guards. “Give us a moment.” He glanced at Damien. “Not you.”

The guards left as the young bot watched.

“What should I do with him, Damien?” Megatron asked, the question very real. Finally, Mirage looked up with surprise. Alarm, for the first time, crossed his optics.

Damien fidgeted, looking from his sire to Mirage and back again. “I---Dreadwing baited him, sire.”

Megatron arched a brow-plated, as he waited for the smaller white bot to continue. Damien shifted from leg to leg, clearly uncomfortable under the ex-gladiator’s regard.

“I---am not sure. You say our numbers are too few, and if you punish him too harshly then we have not lost one bot, but two. He---he is your consort though, and...” Damien said haltingly, his eyes darted back to Mirage who was staring pointedly at the floor.

Mirage looked up, meeting Megatron’s red gaze. “He was questioning your choices. He insulted us both, my lord.”

“Dreadwing questions, yet he also obeyed,” Megatron countered. “It was what made him so valuable. Am I so vain that I cannot be questioned?

Megatron raised a palm, “And as for insults, Starscream still functions.”

“He does,” Mirage admitted, seeking Megatron’s optics.

“What does Starscream have to do with any us this?” Damien asked impetuously. “Or whatever an Autobot is?”

“Autobot?” Megatron asked, glancing at Mirage.

Mirage gave Megatron a pained look, “It was not I that brought that up, my lord. Dreadwing---”His optics darted to Damien. “It was Dreadwing who---” He looked down, “I am sorry I acted rashly on the matter.”

“Yes. But what is it?” Damien asked again, a bit more forceful this time, his optics going to Megatron’s.

“Another matter for another time,” Megatron brushed it off. “Since Mirage proved to be the better fighter, he will continue your training.” He looked up.

“As for Dreadwing, he will be mourned. We shall not speak of how he perished, only that he had a troubled spark and cog.”

“Very well, Lord Megatron,” Mirage rose. “Shall we toast his name?”

“I think there’s been enough toasting for you,” He cupped Mirage’s chin and held his gaze.

Mirage leaned into the touch despite himself. “Ah, you really think so...my lord? I shall remember that.”

Megatron watched him, not releasing his gaze. “See that you do. There are far too few of us already. Perhaps we should remedy that.”

Mirage’s optics widened. “I don’t think Rodimus...”

“Rodimus what?” Megatron rumbled. “He does not factor into any of the decisions here. I have spoken.”

Mirage’s optics widened before becoming resigned. One more thing, one more sparkling for Megatron’s horde. What had he been thinking?

“Uh,” Damien broke the tension in the room.

“Yes?” Megatron looked back at Rodimus’ progeny.

“You still haven’t answered my questions.”

“Then ask Rodimus,” Megatron chuckled. “Go now.” His optics gleamed as he considered just how Shockwave’s masterful slave programing would grate over Rodimus as he tried to explain the Autobots to the boy. “I have other things to attend to.”

OoOoOoOoO

Rodimus looked up from the datapad he was reading, a puzzled look coming onto his face as the guards opened the door and Damien stepped through. He had not been expecting his sparkling at all today. No, generally Damien would have been busy training of studying, or whatever else it was that he occupied his time with. “Sparkling? Is something the matter?”

The mech rushed to him, throwing his arms around Rodimus, and holding him tightly. Too tightly. Rodimus frowned for a moment, before petting the smaller mech’s helmet. “Damien?”

The smaller mech shook, clutching at him before finally getting ahold of himself. “Mirage...oh, carrier...it was horrible.” He shook with too long suppressed motion. “He...he...I...and then Megatron came...”

“Damien. What happened?”

The white mechling vented heavily. “Mirage extinguished Dreadwings spark. I don’t even know why he came into the training ring. But they had words, and Dreadwing taunted him...and they fought. Only...they didn’t stop with fighting. Mirage...just...I don’t understand it at all. Dreadwing called him an Autobot and a traitor to his people, but no one will tell me what it is. Sire said for you to tell me.” The young bot looked at Rodimus expectantly.

Rodimus only smirked, a part of him wishing he could have seen it. Mirage was once a fighter in his day. The touch of the Matrix was still purging him, cleaning his processors and sensors of the Decepticon decay.

“Megatron did, did he?” Bastard, Rodimus thought. “Did he have any particular point he wanted me to stress?”

Damien searched Rodimus’ face with uncertainty. “He just said you could explain.”

Rodimus considered how to tell him without giving away his own changes to Megatron. There were too many potential pitfalls in this.

“Mmmm...well did Dreadwing ever tell you of a time before Megatron’s rule?” The mechlet shook his head, which did not surprise Rodimus in the least. “I see. Cybertron was not always ruled by the Lord Protector. Once, a very long time ago it was ruled by the Senate and the Prime. The Prime was Primus’ chosen.” He said, his optics going unfocused for a moment. “And the Senate was supposed to be elected by the bots of the different districts...on...after a time they became corrupt. THey stopped looking out for the interests of those bots in their districts and only looked out for themselves...and those born to the high castes.”

“Like Mirage?” Damien cut in.

“Mirage was one, yes, but not all of them agreed with what was going on. The lower castes...I have heard it was horrible. It was before I onlined though. I was not even born on Cybertron, but one of the colonies.”

“And the Autobots?” The mechlet cut in impatiently.

Rodimus waved him off, “I’m getting to that, scraplet. Hmmmm...the simple explanation...I suppose is the lower castes were growing restless, and then Megatron...well he brought them together. It’s complicated. At that time Sentinel Prime was the ruler, but he was not the true Prime. He had never been accepted by the Matrix.”

Damien studied him as Rodimus fell into silence. What was safe to explain? Rodimus wondered. “Perhaps it is better left to Megatron.”

“No,” Damien said. “He said you had to explain.”

Rodimus looked down. “I...can’t.”

“Carrier,” Damien said. “Look me in the optics. Were you an Autobot?”

“Yes,” Rodimus’ voice faltered. “I, Mirage, many others who wear these.” He touched the collar around his throat.

“What... what happened?”

“Not now,” Rodimus turned away, the emotional pain of the past too much to handle. “Go for a while.”

Damien frowned at him, not moving, if anything he inched closer and leaned against Rodimus. “Please don’t push me away.”

Rodimus huffed, “Emotionally manipulative glitch.”

“But you love me...don’t you?’

“Never doubt that, squirt. I just...it’s difficult, It hurts. There’s just....” Rodimus continued to weigh his words. “There is a lot...” He shook his head pushing away the memories. “Too many memories, lad.”

He had always assumed that in his twilight he would become like Kup, or even like Optimus, not this broken shell of a bot.

“In the mines there is an old bot you should meet,” He looked up at Damien. “He was the Magnus before the last war for Cybertron. He was one of our leaders, and one my trusted advisors.”

“Right,” Damien grimaced. “I shouldn’t tell Creator?”

“No,” Rodimus with certainty.

“Carrier?”

“Call me, father, Damien,” Rodimus looked down. The word meant more to him than the Cybertronian designations.

“Fine,” Damien watched carefully. “Father. Was Mirage an Autobot like you?”

“Never one like me,” Rodimus’ eyes glinted with true anger and hate.

OoOoOoOoO

“You cannot be serious.” Thundercracker grumbled watching Starscream pace across the audience hall. He exchanged a look with Prowl who shook his head.

“Of course I am serious. You cannot tell me you believe that...drivel. Dreadwing would not just have---Thundercracker. He was one of OUR people. One of our generals, and Megatron just smooths it over as if nothing has happened. You cannot tell me it is not suspicious.”

Prowl vented loudly, “He does have a point. But that being said...if you do challenge him in this...is it really worth going to war again.” His wings hitched, his irritation clear. “We have so much to lose.”

“And so much more to gain.” Starscream declared.

Thundercracker sighed. He had heard this one before. “Starscream, war with Megatron?”

“We would have to turn all the pieces against each other,” Prowl said, envisioning a human chess board, as he leaned forward, processors spinning. “All of Megatron’s inner circle.”

“I’ve heard this before too,” Thundercracker sighed again.

“Yes, yes,” Starscream ignored Thundercracker. “Who remains among the circle?”

Prowl picked up a datapad, dragging icons around until he had the information. Some habits would take vorns to break, and planning gambits to break Megatron he would never really stop. However, this was an opportunity.

“Soundwave is still functional, but I am not sure in what capacity anymore. Shockwave is immersed in reconditioning the labs of Crystal City in his image. Dreadwing is now, deceased.” He glanced up at Starscream to check for his reaction. “May he rest in the Well of All Sparks.”

“Yes,” Starscream waved him on, urging him to continue.

“There’s you three, here,” Prowl continued. “Overlord is out on a pacification campaign of the colonies. I have lost track of Galvatron.”

Prowl grimaced. “Then there’s Mirage.”

“Yes, the traitor.” Starscream turned from the window from where he was watching Skywarp put the sparklings through their paces. “A little scraplet told me that he might have had a hand in this.”

“Really,” Prowl sat back.

“Why are grinning?” Thundercracker was usually disturbed when Prowl did that. “Because he could have killed a Decepticon or because this is a chance for some payback?”

“Does it matter?” Prowl replied.

Thundercracker frowned. “Prowl. Yes, Primus blast it, it matters.”

“It may not matter either way.” Prowl shrugged. “It is not something that you need to know right now. If I’m right...and I hope I am it might help us...and if I’m wrong, well it hardly matters at all.”

“Is he always like that?” Starscream asked, already knowing the answer well enough.

“Always and worse.” Thundercracker said, sounding more amused than anything. “So, what now?”

“We gather information.” Prowl said, “Naturally.”

Prowl summoned a holo of the principle players in the Deception inner circle. “We should demand Mirage be brought to justice. Rile up the crowds. Maybe lure Overlord to help pacify parts of Cybertron once we instigate revolt. We should find out where Galvatron is tucked away and what Soundwave is doing in Tarn.”

Thundercracker stared at him. “You’ve given this thought.”

“Nothing would bring fluid to my optics more than seeing Megatron’s helm used as a kickball by our sparklings,” Prowl reminded him.

Starscream’s optics widened, and with a wide smile, “Now there’s an image I can agree on.”

“There is something we’ll need,” Prowl pointed to a floating question mark.

“What?” Starscream wondered.

“A new Megatron or Optimus. Pick one, I don’t care. But we’ll need a popular hero to drive the revolt around.”

Starscream raised a digit in consideration, as if he were volunteering.

“Not you,” Prowl wiped away the plans. “Someone from the pits. Someone we can control.”

“An Autobot?” Thundercracker wondered.

“Someone from neither regime. Someone new.”

OoOoOoOoO

Resonance curled closer to Ultra Magnus. Recharge refused to come and he found himself fretful. He missed his carrier, but Blaster had long since been taken away, along with his youngest sibling, Sonar. To where he did not even know. He tried not to think about it, but in the stillness of the recharge cycle there was nothing else. Nothing but darkness, and stale air.

“Ultra?” He said softly, wondering if the mech was still in recharge.

“What youngling?” The resonance of the large mech’s voice comforted him when little else would.

“Is my...do you think they offlined them?” He had asked himself this so many times. His spark ached with it.

“No,” Ultra Magnus replied as quietly as possible.

“How can you be so certain?” He wondered.

“How can we not still have hope?” Ultra Magnus asked.

Resonance offlined his optics for a moment, enjoying the comfort Magnus’ field gave him. “I guess. I’m just...”

“Scared?”

Resonance let out a little hiccup of a laugh. “Very. Always. I hate it here.”

“Mmmmm...I know little one. Things will change, they have to. One way or another.”

“Tell me about the history, before the Decepticons,” Resonance asked.

Some of the other sparklings that were in the mine’s boarding berths inched closer, hoping.

“Very well,” Ultra Magnus sighed. The younglings never grew tired of the stories, the ones he felt safe enough to tell, at least. His optics watched the guards. He was certain they were barely older than the sparklings with him.

The Pit, he thought. Very few on Cybertron were even approaching his age. He picked an old story from well before the war. Before Megatron’s rise in Kaon, even. Even he could not be sure it was real anymore, and not something he had dreamed up from one too many dramas from Earth.

He watched the guards, listening in themselves. Weapons, ready, but an audial turned. His voice grew louder. All of Cybertron should know and remember their past....

OoOoOoOoO

“Creator,” Damien looked up at Megatron in his chambers, meeting amused sneer with amused sneer. “I wish to see the mines.”

“Why?” Megatron asked. Increasingly, his sparkling and heir was growing more and more peculiar.

“Because...I...I’m just curious.” He said, “I am your heir, shouldn't I see all of Cybertron, Creator?”

Megatron’s expression became pinched, already he wondered what Rodimus had told their sparkling, and thought for the first time that perhaps he had made a mistake. The thought was gone as soon as it formed though. “Yes, you are.” He finally said. “I see no harm in it, talk to Mirage and have him arrange it.”

Megatron looked down at Damien. Witnessing Dreadwing’s brutal slaying had affected the sparking in the wrong ways. Perhaps it was time for Damien to see real suffering as Megatron had once known to tighten his energon chambers.

“Tell Mirage that I command it,” knowing the bot would be reluctant to get so close to feral Autobots.

“Very well,” Damien looked down.

“Better yet,” Megatron leaned down. “Tell Mirage to begin the arrangements. I will attend with your Carrier in tow.”

“Oh,” Damien’s optics widened. “Oh...of course creator. I will tell them.” He vented softly.

OoOoOoOoO

Rodimus watched the guards step away with narrowed optics. He was less than amused when Damien had told him what had happened, but there was little that he could do. He glared at the traitor as he stood in the doorway, looking everywhere but at his optics. Normally he would have enjoyed making the cold Tower’s mech so obviously discomfited, but the idea of seeing his fellow Autobots in the pit made Rodimus’ tank roll. “I suppose he is making you go as well.” Rodimus said, still scowling. “However will you face the Autobots there, traitor?”

Mirage cast his optics low. “Let’s get this over with.” His guilt was stronger than his senses. Rodimus’ words finally caught up with him. “Autobot?”

He studied the former Prime’s face. “Hot Rod, I never...”

“Don’t!” Rodimus glared him. “Leave the past where it is.”

Mirage’s optics dialed wide, shock clearly spreading across his faceplates. “You don’t understand. It wasn’t like that.” He hissed, eyes darting to the guards on the other side of the room. “I...It’s not what you think.”

“Just save it.” Rodimus said evenly, striding out the door, the guards fell in around him. Inside his spark was pounding.

“How would you even know what’s on my processor.” Rodimus said, standing and brushing past the blue bot.

“Fine,” Mirage held his hands up in defeat. With all the Decepticons around, it was probably a bad time. With Megatron around, it was probably even worse. He wondered how he could begin to undo some of the damage he had done.

MIrage shook his head and followed the procession down the hall. He had no doubt that Megatron would be waiting---impatiently---at the landing port. He doubted even less that he would hear more of it from his mate if he didn’t not get Rodimus there in a timely fashion. It made him wonder for the first time how it all could have gone so very wrong.

His spark clenched. Things couldn’t get much worse, he reasoned. Not with the threat of having yet another sparkling hanging over his head. He had thought that the first two would clearly be enough, but Megatron had other ideas.

He looked ahead, watching Rodimus’ back and could not help but wonder. The bot had not even flinched when he said ‘Autobot.’ It was completely counter to what he understood of the programming. Was it coming undone? Could he use it to begin to make amends?

“It has been a long time since I have toured our empire,” Megatron said, a large paw on Damien’s shoulder. Mirage and Rodimus were left to watch. They both gleamed, shined to a bright finish. Again, Mirage wondered why Damien was so keen to see the mines? Had Rodimus put him up to it?

Suddenly, he felt like he was back in one of Prowl’s gambits, but hadn’t he been stuck in one all along?

OoOoOoOoO

_Towards the end of the war..._

_“Prowl. I am not sure this is the best of ideas.” Optimus said warily, his optics flashed bright as he glanced from Prowl and back to Mirage._

_“75% chance of success is not bad odds, Optimus, and you know that we need those reserves. It isn’t something we can waiver on. We need them or there won’t be a war to fight period. We are on half ration as it is.”_

_Optimus shook his head, still looking dismayed. Each death hung heavily on his spark and putting one of his own in this sort of danger. It was nearly unthinkable._

_“It’s fine. I can do it.” Mirage said slowly. “Prowl is right. We...what other choice do we have, honestly?”_

_“There is always a choice, Mirage,” Optimus replied._

_“However,” Prowl reminded Mirage. “Once this gambit is done, there is no trying again.”_

_“I am well aware,” Mirage knelt in Optimus’ office. “My loyalty is always here.”_

_“There is a high probability you will be offlined,” Prowl added._

_Mirage considered the potential gain. “Is one bot worth the survival of us all?”_

_Optimus looked to Prowl and then looked down. “Take care with this line of thinking.”_

_“You don’t think I wouldn’t give my life for the cause?” Mirage asked, optics bright._

_Optimus shook his head. “I know you would. That doesn’t make it any more acceptable.”_

_“Even if you would do the same a million times over?” Mirage said with feeling._

_Prowl vented, “He is right Optimus. This could make or break us...but without the energon...there is no hope at all.”_

_“There is always hope,” Optimus touched his chest and looked away._

_“Then allow me to help bring that hope,” Mirage looked down. “Or at least, I will be one less bot in need of energon.”_

_“Very well,” Optimus finally agreed. “We will take the risk, but no more than necessary.” He looked at Prowl, “Have a plan ready for extraction.”_

_“It shall be done,” Prowl rose from the seat, ready to begin._

_“How will we make this real enough for Megatron?” Optimus asked._

_“Leave that to me.” Mirage smirked._

OoOoOoOoO

_Present day..._

Prowl vented heavily and looked out the tall, tall window at the top of their tower home. It was just him and Jazz, which was a rare enough thing. His spark felt heavier in his chest than it had in vorns.

“Why tha’ long face, Prowler?” Jazz cooed, touching a doorwing before he stepped beside the Praxian and leaned into him.

“Mmmm...just thinking about the past.”

“Oh...that.” Jazz said, his tone soft, and the playfulness gone. They had stopped talking about the war eons back.

“I never thought I would see the cycle where I would help Starscream plan a war.”

Jazz glanced over at him. “War?”

“He wants help to maneuver this Dreadwing thing to our advantage?”

“When did it become ours?”

Prowl tightly gripped the rail before him, pain shooting through his aging servos. He ignored it, a thirst for energon and destruction tinged his thoughts. If he could topple their enemies, free the Autobots, and save Cybertron, even if it came with Starscream’s help, then so be it. So far, their Seeker family had done right by them and their offspring.

“Yeah,” Jazz shook his head. “Wonder if this is how old Alpha Trion saw things when the council fragged things up and left him behind?”

“We’re not exactly rusting in obsolescence,” Prowl reminded him, a hand over Jazz’s. “We can still draw energon, us old bots.”

“Hell yeah,” Jazz smirked. “You think?”

“Mirage may have?”

Jazz cast a sidelong glance through his mirrored shades. “That slagger?”

“That slagger may have killed Dreadwing.”

“Damn.”

“Rumor has it,” Prowl shrugged.

“Says who?”

“Scream believes it. I’m corroborating it.”

“How...?” Jazz asked.

“Less you know, the less chance you’ll be offlined if it goes wrong.”

“Prowl,” He growled. “Do you ever stop?”

“How can I?” Prowl shook his head. “I’m responsible.”

“We are all responsible.”

“I sent Mirage to the other side.” Prowl admitted for the first time. “Then I ordered Cliff to follow....”

Jazz looked down, his processor unable to comprehend it. “You drove him away, right?”

“I sent Mirage undercover.”

“Slag,” Jazz said. Prowl watched Jazz, and noted how the other’s visor dimmed. “You were one hard ass bot durin’ the war, but that?”

“Including that,” He shook his head with the memories. “We needed that energon. Blue needed that energon....” Prowl’s vocalizer hitched. “You were too low.”

“But Prowl,” Jazz pushed off from the railing, pushing away from Prowl and put some distance between them leaving Prowl’s plating cooling where it had previously been warmed by the other bot. “Like that? Did you even tell Optimus?”

“He approved it. Reluctantly, but he approved the mission.” Prowl looked away. “He didn’t know about Cliff, though.”

“Did Cliff know it was probably a suicide mission?”

“No.” Prowl’s shame came full on. “Cliff didn’t know. MIrage didn’t know he would be putting two into a friend. Then the Tripoli battle happened and... We lost Optimus. But we had the energon!”

“Slagging Rodimus!” Prowl shouted banging a gauntlet into the building. “He never should have surrendered at Jasper! Damn Magnus too for telling him to do it.”

Jazz listened to Prowl rant, his own spark feeling cold. He had...done things that were just as bad. He could admit that. He had never shied away from admitting his part, at least to himself. There were some things even Prowl did not know. “Things mighta been worse if he didn’t.” Jazz said quietly. He had long since come to terms with his own situation. It could be worse. Much, much worse. “They coulda slaughtered us all.” He said in an uncharacteristically somber tone.

Prowl hung his head, his doorwings drooping low. “Still...”

“Stop it Prowler. Just---just stop it. As much as Ah’d like to we can’t change the past.”

“But we can fix this for the future...” Prowl looked up the tower.

OoOoOoOoO

Damien was not sure what to have expected at the mines. He had not even realized that there was, in fact, more than one. This was only their first stop. The dark and desolate place. He looked around as Megatron talked to the forebot in charge of this mining sector. The tour of the administration buildings had been boring at best. The tour that followed through the barracks had left the young bot ill. He had not realized how bad the conditions were...could be. He had not imagined there would be sparklings, and mechlets younger than him already put to work.

He could tell it was hard on both Mirage and Rodimus, although the former hid it far better than the latter. And Megatron...he did not even know what to think of his sire after this. Megatron seemed to take it in stride that he would accept this...horror, and be pleased with it. He didn’t know. It made his tank roll.

Through the tour he found himself drifting closer to Rodimus, despair rolling through his fields. His creator’s fields soothed it, smoothing the rough edges were their fields mingled, but he could not help but feel as though his world was crumbling about his pedes. He had not understood, not at all.

“I was a mechlet in conditions much like this,” Megatron said, keeping Damien at his side. “It can be good for character.”

“Character,” Damien replied, unsure.

“Hard work never hurt anyone,” Megatron allowed the group to follow behind the forebot.

“If it builds so much character,” Damien wondered. “How am I not working?”

“Because, your course will be hardest of all,” Megatron reminded him.

Bots suffered on Cybertron. Why? Damien wondered to himself. His creator took a perverse glee in the conditions. He wasn’t even treating it as a regretful necessity. Why?

He had also never seen so much naked hatred. Some held their tools warningly, as if they might strike out against any of them. There were sparks in the shadows, as a few of the miners fell back. Why? Damien wondered again.

“Peace, prosperity, comfort,” Megatron replied. “There is always a price for those things.

He looked down, “Power too, Damien.”

“Yes, creator,” Damien shook his head. Even though his spark trembled inside. He had never seen such despair...and it could not help but make him wonder about his carrier. He glanced back, he had never seen the bot so cowled, and so openly despairing. What was he to these bots? There was so much of the puzzle that he was missing.

Megatron gleamed, his razor sharp teeth smiling. “Who wants to try it?” He turned in the crowded hall. He laughed heartily as he leaned into one of the smaller of the miners. “Who wants to challenge a gladiator of Kaon?”

“Lord Megatron,” One of Megatron’s inner circle, Barricade said. “Even with the programing, we shouldn’t risk this. Suicide rate is high at this camp.”

“Risk what?” Damien asked.

“Nothing, youngling,” Barricade smirked, storming past to protect Megatron’s left flank.

“Very well, Barricade,” Megatron strode on. “We should move on to the next one. I have seen enough here.”

OoOoOoOoO

It was all Rodimus could do not to curl in on himself and keen. To see his people, HIS BOTS, brought so very low. It pained him physically. They had gone through Three camps so far, all the same. So much despair. It should never exist in one place, in one time.

They said the suicide rate was high in most camps, he could see why. There was no hope. Only despair, and worse. That there were sparklings growing up in these conditions, it was unfathomable.

Mirage walked beside him, as if in a trance. Every once in awhile though the mask would break and he would see the despair hidden behind it. Rodimus could not help but wonder about that.

“Primus,” Mirage whispered.

There were faces, optics that always looked familiar. When the war ended. Autobots throughout the galaxy had been rounded up and turned over and enslaved to either pleasure the new gods, or work the mines the Decepticons once labored in.

“When we won,” Rodimus wondered out loud. “What were we going to do?”

“Not this.” Mirage whispered. “Never this.”

Rodimus looked at him, surprised. It was hardly the gloating attitude that he had expected. “No, never this.” He stared at Mirage, and tried to figure out the bot. There were so many things that were not adding up. He frowned, glancing at Megatron and Damien who were, thankfully, out of hearing range. “What game are you playing?” He finally hissed at Mirage.

Mirage’s optics went wide. “I don’t know what you mean, Rodimus.”

“Oh, you know exactly what I mean.” Rodimus said, optics narrowing in a dangerous manner. “What is your game.”

“Oh, for Primus sake. Lower your voice.” Mirage said, his hand shooting out to grip Rodimus’ arm.

Rodimus glanced at him.

“Who wants to try it?” Megatron crooned from up ahead. Rodimus looked up, seeing how he stood next to his son and grimaced. He caught Mirage’s optic again when he realized the same expression crossed their face. There was murder in both their sparks.

“Why did you do it?” Rodimus asked.

“Ask Prowl,” Mirage moved ahead, leaving Rodimus to wonder.

OoOoOoOoO

Resonance stuck close to Ultra Magnus’ side as they stood in the back of the crowd. He fidgeted, his hand tightening around Ultra Magnus’. He did not understand any of this, or why Magnus was so tense.

Magnus looked down at him, optics bright. “Sparklet...”

“Why are they here?” He whispered, craning his neck to see the hulking gunmetal colored mech pass.

“Gloating,” Magnus replied bitterly.

“Why?” Resonance wondered.

“Because they won and cannot leave well enough alone,” Magnus frowned, watching through slits. If only he still had his hammer....

Resonance frowned and thought about it. “The great war?” His browplates creased as he considered it. Magnus had told him stories. So many stories about the great war. He held onto the bigger bots hand a bit more tightly as the crowed fluctuated around them.

Ultra Magnus only nodded, his optic narrowing as he watched the procession, and finally alighted on the mechling beside Megatron. He looked so much like Rodimus, the big bot noticed much to his growing horror.

“Hot Rod,” Magnus whispered when he passed. “Primus, why?” Pain shot through him.

He kept the small one close, as he were a guard to keep him from rushing Megatron and freeing the Prime from enslavement. Rodimus looked beaten, nearly worse than any in the mines.

The traitor Mirage stood beside him. His treachery had been complete before the Wreckers had finally made their way to Earth with the desperately needed energon horde.

“I thank Primus that Kup is no longer functioning to witness this horror.”

“Hot Rod? From the stories you told me?” Resonance asked, standing on the tips of his peds to see. “Sire...” Resonance snapped his mouth shut. Knowing he shouldn't call Magnus that. The overseer’s would only taunt them if they heard. He sunk back to his peds and inched closer, so close he might as well have attached himself to Ultra Magnus’ plating.

The red bot looked to beaten, and tired despite the shine on his armour. Resonance’s spark went out to him, and to the white mechling who looked about in wide-eyed horror.

“I wonder, what precisely, is that,” Magnus wondered quietly. If only he could signal them somehow.

Out of the corner of an optic, Rodimus thought he saw something, someone. “Magnus?” He mouthed. There was a sputtering code flashing through the gloom of the mine from the Wreckers, one even the Autobots did not know.

“In time, old friend,” Rodimus replied with the old code.

Magnus nodded, as if to himself. Interesting. Very interesting. He moved through the crowd, closer to the front, Resonance following in his wake.

“Is something wrong?” The mechling asked, still clinging to Magnus.

“No....nothing is wrong, scraplet. Nothing at all.” His optics locked onto Rodimus’. In truth he had never thought that he would see his Prime again.

“Stay back,” he bade him.

The mechlet slipped back into the crowd. Ultra Magnus stood near enough to Megatron to see him. Close enough for Rodimus to see him. Rather than being cowed, he stood tall and proud, looking down to meet Megatron’s optics.

“I see you are well, Magnus,” Megatron laughed before walking on.

“And very much online,” Magnus replied.

“Where is your hammer?”

“I should ask you the same,” Magnus stared into Megatron’s eyes, certain Megatron would not risk turning him into an old guard martyr.

“Sir, the transport is ready,” Barricade leaned in.

“Very well, there will be no battles today,” Megatron strode off to Omega Supreme, landed outside the mining facility, slaved to the Decepticon purpose.

Rodimus’ watched, optics wide as he was ushered away to the ship. He turned as if he would fight the guards, and was finally bodily hauled away.

Damien followed slowly as he tried to understand what was going on. He wondered who this Magnus was. He was, after all, the bot that his carrier told him to talk to, and it looked like the opportunity was now slipping away. “Sire, are we leaving already? We just got here.” He finally asked, catching up to Megatron.

“Time to go,” Barricade glanced down at Damien, optics narrowed.

“Yes, yes, there are more sights to see on Cybertron.”

OoOoOoOoO

“They are coming here, apparently.” Thundercracker said sourly, glancing at his mates.

“Are ya really surprised?” Jazz made a snorting noise and looked away from the flier. “Ah am surprised they hadn’t sooner.”

“He has a point.” Prowl said, making a humming noise as he considered a plan of action. “I suppose Starscream already knows?”

“Who do you think told me?” Thundercracker rumbled.

“His reaction?” Prowl sighed, glancing at Jazz before back to Thundercracker.

“They’ve come to prostrate themselves before the rightful power....” Thundercracker sighed. “Usual.”

“This wouldn’t be the first time,” Jazz reminded them. “Why would this matter?”

“It is inconvenient,” Prowl said.

“Annoying,” Thundercracker added.

“If I could ever get away with calling Megatron just annoying, I would consider it a lucky day.”

“Think you could make the shot?” Prowl wondered, smirking at Jazz.

“If I could have made that shot centuries ago....” Jazz shook his head.

“And on our territory?” Thundercracker reminded him.

“Right, sorry,” Prowl sighed, walking to the high railing. “Old habits.”

Thundercracker walked over and put a hand over Prowl’s. “If any of us could have made that shot,” Thundercracker replied.

Prowl turned his hand over, wrapping their fingers together. “Indeed.” He sighed softly, and looked down.

“So what is the plan, mah mechs?” Jazz said coming up on Prowl’s other side, and leaning into Prowl, his arm wrapping around the Praxian’s waist. “We play it cool.”

“Revealing our hand so early in the game wouldn’t be the best of ideas.” Prowl said.

Thundercracker nodded, “Tell that to Scream. You know how he gets.” He shook his head in clear exasperation. In many ways the Seeker was a very good match for Bluestreak. “Maybe he won’t babble out all of our plans.”

“He’s not so bad as that.” Prowl said, shaking his head. “And if it gets that bad, I’ll fix it.”

“How?” Thundercracker asked.

“Humans (when there were humans) once had a class of people called Gentlemen. Those gentlemen had glorified babysitters called valets that covered up most of their more conspicuous social faux pas.

“I’ll stick to Starscream like glue, a good, obedient Autobot that will signal when he would be about to tip our hand.”

“Where were you centuries ago?” Thundercracker laughed.

Prowl just smirked. “We will win this time. One way or another, we will.” His smile grew and Thundercracker could not help be alarmed.

There were few things scarier that Prowl with a plan. Except, perhaps a carrier protecting its young. "We will,” Thundercracker agreed. “For our sparklets if nothing else.” His lips curled up in amusement.

“For our brothers,” Prowl grimaced. He had taken it to his spark that Thundercracker was on his side on that much.

“So what is all this?” Skywarp hovered above them, circling around before landing behind them.

“A ruined moment,” Jazz turned to look at the other large Seeker.

“Starscream plotting again?” Skywarp wondered. “Does he ever stop?”

Thundercracker barked a laugh, “You know him well enough to know that he doesn’t.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The purple Seeker giggled, and eyed the smaller mechs. He knew Thundercraker wouldn’t approve of his taking either of his mate unless they were willing, and both had proved to be less and less so as the cycles had gone by. Prowl gave him one of those looks and it sent the Seeker into an immediate pout. “You bots are no fun any more.”

“Perhaps you should go see Smokey.” Prowl said, not unkindly. “And the sparklings.”

“You guys always leave me out of the planning.” Skywarp huffed.

“Me too,” Jazz said. “But who is gonna teach the little ones what they need? I remember when Blue was no bigger than them, and he’d gotten into the oil stash. He was covered in the stuff. Ol’ Prowl here hadn’t a clue what to do.”

“I was so wrapped up in work, I missed a lot,” Prowl put a hand on Skywarp’s shoulder. “Trust me, what you’re doing is more valuable.”

“None of you ever trust me,” Skywap folded his arms, shrugging Prowl away.

“Warp.” Thundercracker said in exasperation. “If I didn’t trust you, I would not let you within a million mechanomiles of my sparklings. Really. Stop it.” He reached out, touching his trinemate’s shoulder. “They are right. It’s just as important.”

Skywarp looked away, not entirely believing any of them.

OoOoOoOoO

Vos rose up before the travelers. Spires---some unfinished---left the mechs who were disembarking the ships in shadow. Damien could not help but gawk and look up, up up, his eyes dazzled by the glinting white and gossamer metaliglass before him. He thought back to Iacon, its short, stout, sprawling buildings covering entirely its part of Cybertron like a slash deep into the rubble.

Vos, however.... He had seen the holos, but the crystalline spires, filaments running between them, and up, ever up towards Cybertron’s Moons. The space elevator that went to the orbital platform was awe inspiring.

Flyers swooped between buildings in an intricate dance.

“Welcome, welcome to Vos, Lord Megatron,” Starscream said, the old Prince of Vos whom Damien had met before in Iacon. His arms were spread wide, a smile on his face.

“Starscream,” Megatron smiled himself. They embraced like old allies. He caught his Creator give Starscream a quick pat for traps. Damien could not miss the lack of mutual trust. “No heavy artillery to greet us?”

“Me, Lord Megatron? Your humble servant?” Starscream led them off. Several other mechs, two flyers and a Praxian stood off the the side, watching. The Praxian followed Megatron and Starscream closely.

He was colored brightly, like his father and Mirage, but he wasn’t collared. He fell back several spaces like one of the guards and slaves in Iacon. Had Megatron noted this?

Damien followed behind without much else to do. He was only certain that he did not want to look off the side of the gantry that lead them into the Prince’s tower.

Starscream rambled the whole walk, and Damien tuned both him as well as his sire out, instead focusing on the white Praxian. There was something about the bot that made him nervous as those piercing blue eyes met his own for the briefest moment.

He looked back, and noticed both the consort and his own carrier’s attention was focused on the Praxian as well. Damien could not help but frown at that. Something was definitely going on....

“Prowl,” Mirage whispered, walking next to Rodimus.

“He landed well,” Rodimus commented, unsure what to say.

“He’s planning something,” Mirage scowled.

Rodimus frowned, caught off-guard, his helm tilting toward Mirage’s, “You think so? You do know him better than me.” Rodimus’ frown deepened. He thought, not for the first time, that he had been mistaken in dismissing Optimus’ inner-circle out of hand. Prowl, it would seem, was far more devious than he had ever given him credit for.

Mirage pulled a face and looked away from Rodimus. “He and that Seeker of his.”

“I thought I heard he wound up with Thundercracker?”

Mirage nodded. “So I don’t know what he’s up to playing Starscream’s manservant.”

“Looking for the place Starscream should put the energon dagger?” Rodimus wondered.

Mirage glanced at Rodimus, his optics narrowed. “What’s happened to you?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Rodimus said, feeling strangely calm. “I’m just saying. He...I don’t know.” He looked away, not meeting Mirage’s glare.

Damien watched the exchange, and frowned himself. “Who was this Prowl?”

“An old mech,” Rodimus replied.

“Where’s Jazz?” Mirage wondered. “He couldn’t have been offlined.”

“No idea,” Rodimus said. It was better to ignore Damien’s questions for now around Mirage.

Damien shook his head, not liking the answer that was not really an answer at all. “Why was he important?” He tried again, only to be glared at by his carrier.

“Damien. Not now.” Rodimus said in a low tone.

“If not now than when?” Damien grumbled. “I don’t understand any of this.” His voice rose loud enough for Megatron to look back at him and glare.

“Come up here with us,” Megatron commanded. “Listen to Starscream’s prattle.”

“Yes, lordling,” Starscream laughed. “Come listen to real bots talk.”

“Why is he with us?” Megatron glanced at Prowl.

“A trophy,” Starscream smirked. “After all, he did such a good job for Optimus. He must be worth something.”

“Right,” Megatron’s optics narrowed, his teeth gritted.

“Where are his adornments?” Megatron asked after a moment’s thought.

“New model from my own scientists,” Starscream laughed. “I prefer unobstructed views.”

Megatron frowned, not entirely buying. Starscream was not entirely truthful about it. He could tell that well enough. The mech was not, contrary to what he might think, good at lying. “Indeed. I’m sure you do.” His optics raked up the Praxian’s chasis. “Understandable. I wouldn’t mind a sample myself.”

Starscream sputtered. “Megatron.”

 

“You will show me these labs,” Megatron replied. “And you keep Prowl from behind me.” His optic narrowed as he began searching the ledges.

“I would never....” Starscream protested, waving his hand as the idea was preposterous. “Anymore.” He whispered, looking around in case Jazz was in the shadows.

“Lord Megatron,” Prowl said quietly in a low growl. “If I thought killing you was so easy, I would have done it vorns ago.”

“Eh?” Megatron looked down at Prowl as he looked up with a death’s head smirk.

“Very well,” Megatron stepped away, certain something was not right among the Vosians and their Praxian adoptees.

Starscream sighed loudly, “The labs are this way.” He cast Prowl an exasperated look before leading Megatron towards a new walkway. He had not expected Prowl to speak out so. He could tell that Megatron was still dwelling on it, trying to figure out what was going on in Vos. Quite the opposite of what Starscream at least wanted.

“Trust me,” Prowl broadcasted into their private channel. “He’s expecting us to try something, so we’ll give him what he wants while blindsiding him from the left.”

“Right,” Starscream replied. “Of course. But we don’t have....”

“I instigated the program last year,” Prowl said, moving to the side of Megatron and Starscream where Megatron could see his back.

“Take care, or I might be forced to use them,” Starscream reminded him.

“You worry too much.” Prowl said, closing the private channel. His cold blue eyes instead turned to watch Megatron as they made their destination and the scientists came forward. Many of them were former Autobots, and it never failed to amaze Prowl that Skyfire was among them. He had a history with Starscream, and yet the Seeker had not tried to claim him.

“As you can see, we are nearly ready to deploy them,” Starscream said.

Heads popped up when Rodimus and Mirage entered the room. They were all full of long stares.

“So many familiar faces,” Megatron commented. “Interesting.”

“Only the best, Lord Megatron,” Starscream replied, placing a familiar hand on Skyfire’s wing.

The big scientist said nothing, but glanced at the smaller scientists working in the room. Perceptor did not look up from his work, and Wheeljack only narrowed his optics before going back to what he was doing.

Beachcomber only shook his head, and mumbled, “Man, what are those stiffs doing here.”

Slipstream hit the bot upside the head, not unkindly. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” she asked, her optics narrowing as they fixed onto Megatron, “Lord Megatron.”

“Starscream was telling us about the impressive innovations coming from Vos.”

“Of course, Lord Megatron,” Slipstream glanced at Starscream.

“Lord Megatron,” Starscream injected. “We have a reception of the Winged Court waiting to travel up the space elevator in my private car.”

“Ah?” Megatron asked “The Winged Court?”

“Your most loyal of flyers, Lord Megatron.”

Starscream strode out of the room, bringing the group. “Slipstream, you are expected to attend.”

“Very well,” her unhappy, crackling voice filled the room.

OoOoOoOoO

Acid Storm looked at his two trinemates and frowned. Silentsky, the blue Seeker, frowned right back.

Starspinner huffed, “Please tell me you are joking.”

“No, I’m not joking.” Acid Storm said, clearly as annoyed as his trinemates. “He said it was important. Megatron will be there.”

The blue and yellow Seekers exchanged glances. “This hardly bodes well.” Silentsky finally said.

“And you’re expected,” Thundercracker said, walking up. “We are all going to be there.”

“No games, no plans,” He added. “We are honoring our fearless leader.”

Acid Storm nearly choked on the energon mix he was drinking. “Fearless, Starscream?”

“Megatron,” Thundercracker replied. “He’s brought the heir, Damien with him this time. We all show up, ride up the spires, look down.”

“See if he flies?” Silentsky wondered.

“Never,” Thundercracker corrected. “He’s just a sparkling, and part Autobot.”

There was a collective groan.

“Really, ‘Cracker,” Acid Storm said. “I understand saving the Praxians, but the rest?”

“And if Starscream had decided the other way and to support the Council before the war? Where would any of us be?”

“Still winners,” Acid Storm said, folding his arms. “And putting the Kaonites back where they belong.”

“Instead of the Iaconians,” Silentsky added.

“Precisely,” Thundercracker reminded them all. “As long as we are helping with this nightmare against our fellow Cybertronians, our planet will remain sick and weak.”

“You sound like one of those weak willed Reconciliationists from the cowards who fled,” Acid Storm stepped forward, jutting his chest out towards Thundercracker’s.

“Maybe I do,” Thundercracker walked away. “But your tail pipes will all be there in support of our leader, or I will see to it you pay.”

OoOoOoOoO

Damien’s optics widened as they neared the platform. The cable for the space elevator reached up, so very high in the air. “We are going on that?” He asked, Optics going still wider as he looked to his carrier.

“So it would seem, scraplet.” Rodimus said, eyeing the contraption himself.

“It is safe,” Mirage said, looking up it himself. “Hard to trust these Vosians.”

“Why won’t anyone explain what is going on?” Damien said.

Rodimus sighed, “There was a war, a bad war. We lost to them, Damien. Megatron was the victor.”

“Prowl is up to something,” Mirage said.

“I know, and it worries me,” Rodimus agreed while Damien worked out the truth.

“I’m not a traitor,” Mirage said. “Prowl...”

“Prowl,” Rodimus said, seeing the bot walk by slowly with Jazz as they followed Thundercracker, Starscream and Skywarp. All the top echelon Seekers were filing in.

Damien frowned, “They were important during the...the war?”

“You could say that.” Rodimus said impatiently.

“They were second and third in command of the Autobot Army, answerable only to the Prime, to Optimus.” Mirage whispered.

“Optimus?”

“The Prime before Rodimus.” Mirage added.

“Wait, what?” Damien said in alarm.

“I’m not just a trophy wife, Damien,” he replied.

“You are a trophy,” Mirage reminded him.

Rodimus glared, “Well, yes. But I was...Am the Prime.”

“And a wife?” Damien asked completely confused.

“An Earth term.” Rodimus sighed, “Primus I miss Earth.”

“How?” Mirage wondered. “Your coding seems as missing as Prowl’s.”

“The Matrix,” Rodimus replied, looking far off, watching for anyone who could be listening. “Megatron could never destroy something so old, so powerful. It calls to me. It has been healing me. It can heal us all.”

“Darkest hour?” Mirage wondering. Optimus had talked about the possibility often enough.

“If there is one...this is it.” Rodimus said, his gaze distant for a moment. “We have fallen so very far.”

Mirage nodded, “Yes, we have.” His hand went to his abdominal plating and he sighed. “This is hardly how I had thought things would end up.”

“What can I do?” Damien asked, caught up in their talk.

Rodimus looked down at Damien, “Be a good, silent mechlet for now.”

“Right, father,” Damien sighed, shrugging his great, white shoulders as he began to trudge off.

“What do we do?” Mirage wondere

“I don’t know, Prowl seems to have a plan,” Rodimus said. “Stay out of the way for sparklings’ sake?”

“Bots die when he gets desperate,” Mirage replied, pain tinging his voice.

Rodimus looked at the bot, really looked, “Is that what happened then?”

“Something like that.” Mirage said, unable to look away. “I don’t...I don’t want my sparklings caught up in this. Enough life has been lost.” The thought of it made Mirage’s tanks rumble.

“Even if they are...”

“That doesn’t matter. They are just as much mine, just as he---” He said point to Damien, “Is as much yours.”

Rodimus flinched, and watched Damien. “Point taken.”

“Maybe I could talk to him?” Damien suggested.

“No,” They both said, snapping.

“Well, I don’t need your permission. Later, you will both tell me about this Matrix” He snapped at them both, stomping off.

Rodimus and Mirage exchanged a glance. “Well...that can’t be good at all.” Rodimus ex-vented.

“Not at all.” Mirage agreed.

“Maybe he won’t tip our hand?” Rodimus hoped before frowning for a long moment.

“Truce?” Rodimus asked Mirage.

“Truce,” Mirage shook his head, knowing a truce was as much as he would get for his sins.

OoOoOoOoO

Prowl leaned against Jazz, and eyed the youngling out of the corner of his optic. “He’s still watching.” He frowned.

Jazz craned his neck, his visor dim. “Sure is.” He agreed, his own attention going to Megatron who was on the opposite side of the elevator. “Things are just curious, aren’t they.” The saboteur's lips quirked up into an amused smile. “Ne’er a dull moment ‘round here.”

“Rodimus must have put him up to something,” Prowl sat up, putting his professional face back on. “But he knows the truth, or some of it.”

“Certain?” Jazz wondered.

“He has that look of the world betraying him. This trip has been educational.”

Jazz canted his head to the side. “I suppose he does at that. Must be hard....hav’in ole bucket head as a sire.” Jazz murmered, visor fixing on That bot, and narrowing. “Make’s ya wonder how Roddy puts up with it. Ah know ah would’ve offlined myself vorns ago.”

“Jazz....don’t even joke about that.”

“Could have happened to any of us if he’d wanted it,” Jazz shook his head.

“I would have offlined him had he tried,” Prowl growled, watching Megatron.

“Is that what this is about?” Jazz wondered. “Just revenge?”

“Here he comes.” Prowl sat up.

“You two Autobots?” Damien asked.

“Autobots?” Jazz asked. “They a band? We’re just a couple of old racers.”

“No,” Damien stood as tall as he could. “I mean Autobots, like in the war?”

Prowl opened his mouth, and thought better of it. “Perhaps this is not the time for such talk.”

Damien scowled, and crossed his arms over his chest, looking more stubborn than Ironhide on a bad day. “Right. I don’t see why now isn't the perfect time. My sire is busy, so....enlighten me.”

“Is that a command, little bot?” Jazz asked, leaned back and folding his arms.

“Or I’ll tell my sire something isn’t right here, and with you two,” Damien demanded.

Prowl raised a brow-plate. “You would, wouldn't you?” He eyed the mechling, sizing him up. “I would be willing to tell you what is going on, but as I said...this is not the place.” His eyes drifted to Megatron. “It could be detrimental to all.”

Damien frowned. “Fine. When we return to the palace then.” His own optics drifted to his sire, his tank sinking. He couldn't’ help but wonder if anything he had believed in this world had been true.

“I believe your half siblings are here,” Prowl suggested. “I’ll make some arrangements for you to meet some of the other sparklings here. Megatron cannot say no to that.”

“Fine,” Damien sighed.

“See if you can get Rodimus and Mirage to accompany you.”

“Why?”

“Why not?” Prowl eyed him carefully.

Damien only nodded. “Fine. I will try.”

OoOoOoOoO

Barricade sat back, and watched all the signs present. Megatron was very close to losing his temper. He weighed the options and wondered if it would be really worth his while to intercede. “Your lordship?”

“Yes, Barricade?” Megatron leaned down to hear what his bodyguard had to say.

“If you’re going to kill one of them, make it Acid Storm.”

“Ah,” Megatron grinned. “Why?”

“His prattle’s getting annoying, but do it quick before we’re too high.”

“Worried about not being able to fly?” Megatron laughed, reaching for another mini-barrel of fermented organic oil from Earth.

“Not all us are so gifted,” Barricade admitted, chuckling himself to lighten the old Lord’s mood. Killing them was not going to get them anywhere on that trip.

Megatron threw back the oil, and eyed Barricade. “Always time for an upgrade.” He said, still eyeing the Seekers, but in a less predatory manner.

“True enough, my Lord. The heir cannot fly either though.”

“Make the arrangements, and see to it he is not left flightless by the end of this journey,” Megatron commanded.

Barricade nodded, returning to silence.

Air displaced in a pop as Skywarp appeared. “Megatron, enjoying the view?”

Megatron smirked, “Skywarp, wherever have you been hiding.”

“Someone has to watch the sparklings, Lord Megatron.” The purple and black Seeker laughed.

Megatron’s browplates arched up, “The mythical Seekerlets is it? I have yet to see any of them.”

“Well, my Lord, it is only natural that we are protective of them, is it not?” Skywarp quirked a smile, taking any sting from the words. “I’m sure you feel much the same about your own bitlets.”

“I am not afraid to show mine the world they will inherit,” Megatron raised his chin. “They should be proud.”

“Of course, Megatron,” Skywarp agreed. He stared uncomfortably at the mech, smirking.

“What are you on about?”

Skywarp gave him a slow bow, “Nothing, my Lord. Nothing at all.” He looked away, “What do you think of our---space elevator?”

“It is a space elevator.” Megatron stomped away.

“Are we trying to vex him?” Thundercracker asked Skywarp when Megatron was far enough away to overhear. “Enough that he might start killing people.”

“Ask Screamer, he told me to warp in.”

“Really?” Thundercracker glanced over at Starscream who smirked back at him while he entertained some of the lesser Vos nobility, many of whom did not bother to raise a wing in the war.

Thundercracker scowled at his red and blue trinemate. Sometimes he felt as though he was the only once with any sense in their retinue. Barring Prowl, of course. But even his Praxian was acting...well he didn’t want to think too hard about it. Too many machinations, and all of them could go sour. “He didn't tell you why?”

“Didn’t ask.” He shrugged. “Who needs to ask when there’s a good laugh in it?”

Thundercracker shook his head. “We’re playing a dangerous game, Warp.”

“When aren’t we?” He shrugged again. “Things have been a little boring lately, if you ask me. Time to fly and blow things up.”

Thundercracker gave his wingmate a sideways glance, “Warp. We can’t just....”

“And why not?” Skywarp smirked.

“We have responsibilities.” Thundercracker began, but knew it was falling on deaf audial receptors. There was no talking to Skywarp when he was like this. “Whatever. Just don’t get my mates or my sparklets killed. If you do...” He narrowed his optics. “There will be the very pit to pay.”

“I won’t fly without your or Screamer,” Skywarp said. “Who is going to give the orders, I wonder?” He nodded to Prowl.

“He’s exceedingly good at that,” Thundercracker replied.

“Watch him, or he might give us all away.” Skywarp warned.

OoOoOoOoO

Damien looked out at the view below. All of Cybertron seemed to stretch out below them. It was disconcerting. He only gave the Wing-lord half an audial as he rambled on for what seemed like an eternity. He could understand why the mech in question got under his sire’s plating.

He reached for a flagon that was being carried by the serving mech that floated around Starscream’s elevator car. He looked out across Cybertron. No matter how high they seemed to climb on their slow ascent, still the Vosians kept arriving.

“From here, we shall rebuild our starfaring empire.” Starscream began. “We shall begin moving goods to and from our colonies, and the other races.”

“Good, good,” Megatron sighed audibly. Damien wondered why his Creator seemed so disinterested in the running of their empire. This tour seemed like it had been the first time he had bothered going anywhere but the Kaon pits or Vos. He looked back, taking the great bot in as if for the first time. It almost seemed like those supposed Autobots had more of a plan then the Lord Protector did.

“As Decepticons,” Starscream continued to screech. “We fought so long, and so hard to see this.” He put his arm around Megatron, grinning. Holo cams snapped for a nano-klik while the seeker posed. “This space elevator is merely the beginning of a return to our glory....

“We will have a proper space port and space bridge rebuilt,” His hand pointed towards a spot in front of them through the window. “There.”

Megatron grimaced as if he were being caught in some kind of trap. Starscream leaned over, whispering into the great leader’s ear. Damien watched the barely controlled tension ripple through his fingers.

“It burns his thrusters he can’t shoot him anymore,” Barricade laughed behind Damien before clamping a hand on Damien’s shoulder.

“It does...?” Damien looked up at Barricade. He seemed like the only bot Megatron trusted.

“Very, very much so.” The former gladiator chuckled. I can’t say that I blame him. Starscream is trying on the best of days.”

“I didn’t realize my sire was so...high strung.” Damien said, watching the bot in question twitch, but restrain himself.

“I wouldn’t call him high-strung. He just has the weight of the world on his shoulders.” Barricade said, watching the young bot.

Damien only nodded, “What do you think of the other Seeker’s? And...that...Praxian?”

“Why are you asking?” Barricade wondered.

“I don’t know.” He didn’t know who to trust anymore. “Were they Autobots?”

Barricade’s optics narrowed. “Not anymore. None of those anymore. Careful what questions you ask, mechlet.”

Damien frowned, “I’m sorry. I’m just trying to understand...things. I didn’t mean anything by it. I really didn’t.”

“Some things are best forgotten, scrapling.” Barricade finally said, resting a hand on the young mech’s shoulder pauldron. “They are best left to the past.”

Damien nodded, looking away. “Right. I guess.”

“Best for all of us,” Barricade added, watching Prowl from across the room. With the way he was surrounded, for a slave, he almost seemed like he was holding court, even as Rodimus and Mirage carefully drifted over. Should he tell Megatron, or just let it happen as a surprise?

OoOoOoOoO

“Wonderin’ when you two would get over here,” Jazz smirked as he looked up at Rodimus and Mirage.

“Thought we would steal a klik before he notices,” Rodimus said, his back hiding Prowl and Jazz from view.

“Yeah?” Prowl asked. “You finally have some useful questions for us? Little late, isn’t it?”

“I---yes, I suppose it is a little late. What do you want me to say? I was foolish. What the pit do you want me to say, Prowl? I should have taken you as council and not dismissed you.”

“Damn straight.” Jazz growled.

Rodimus vented, “I screwed up, obviously, and it cost us all. Happy?”

“No,” Prowl leaned forward. “What are you going to do to make this better, because your collar isn’t working anymore.”

Rodimus’ optics darted between Jazz and Prowl. “What do you need me to do? I’m assuming...you have a plan...don’t you?”

Prowl nodded, glancing at Jazz. They smirked at each other. He turned to look back at Rodimus. “Now, do me a favor, and stay out of it.”

“Fine, sure,” Rodimus hung his head.

“And me?” MIrage asked.

“We’ve risked enough,” Prowl shook his head. “I’m sorry.” He reached out for Mirage’s palm, holding it in his. “Some risks we shouldn’t have taken.”

Mirage shook. “Just be careful. And don’t get us all killed. My...I just...”

“It will be okay, Mirage.” Rodimus said, feeling as down as he ever had since this all had happened. His eyes met Prowl’s. “We’ll stay out of your way.”

“We’re already dead, and we’re just running on borrowed energon,” Prowl said.

“We saw Magnus,” Rodimus said. “A few others. The Matrix is still in one piece.”

“What good have either of them done us?” Prowl snapped, growling.

“Better go, Rodimus,” Mirage said. “We’re going to get noticed.”

“Yeah,” Jazz agreed. “We’ll find a way to contact you if we need to.”

Rodimus flinched and let Mirage lead him away. He stared blankly ahead, his spark contracting painfully.

Jazz sat back and watched them go. “That was harsh Prowler, real harsh.” He turned to look at his mate and sighed, “You very well know we aren’t dead. We have...I thought...” He shook his head and looked away. “I’m generally glad you an TeeCee didn’t let me off myself. Please don’t make me regret that.”

Prowl leaned back before subtly nodding towards Barricade. “Do you want them to be sure we’re getting the band back together again?”

“True,” Jazz agreed.

“Rodimus can deal with some hurt feelings. He’s a big bot now.”

“This is getting complicated,” Jazz sighed.

“It was never going to be easy,” Prowl reminded him.

OoOoOoOoO

“Up and down,” The ancient, scarred bot said, looking through the optic enhancers. Some of his systems just weren’t what they used to be. He was scraped up, very little of his red paint job remaining after the vorns.

“‘Hide, soon,” the smaller, yellow bot sighed. He was equally as beat up by time. “I wonder how many of our own are on that elevator?”

“Bee, are we sure we want to start hitting them now?”

“No,” Bee sighed. “Prowl asked us to stay out of Vos.”

“And here we are,” Ironhide reminded him.

“Here we are.” Bee said looking through his own pair of binoculars. “It’s a shame we don’t have Percy or Blue.” He sighed, “I’m a poor substitute. And...yeah...I see Prowl and Jazz.”

“Still think this is a good idea?” The little bot asked, feeling his own tanks rumble with indecision.

“Hit ‘em hard.” Ironhide said.

There was no better place to get Megatron. The big Decepticon was getting sloppy, but not sloppy enough for them to hit Kaon or Iacon.

“If we miss, we’re all dead,” Bumblebee pulled back. “Every last one us.”

“We just can’t keep....” Ironhide sighed.

“Running?” Bee asked. “No, I don’t suppose we can. But, scrap, Hide I can’t kill more of our own even if we take out Ole Bucket head.” He looked thoughtful. “Maybe we should try to contact Prowl. Maybe...maybe he can help.”

“I don’t see how.” The old red bot grunted.

“It’s worth a try though.” Bumblebee hedged.

Ironhide banged his fists together from frustration. “We’re too old for this.”

“But not old enough for suicide,” Bumblebee reminded him. “Too much riding on us fragging this up.”

“How can we get ahold of Prowl?”

“Same way we’ve avoided the Pits. Carefully.”

OoOoOoOoO

The way back down the space elevator seemed like an eternity to Mirage. It was all he could do not to pace. Worse still, Megatron summoned him to his side, and wrapped a proprietary arm about him.

“What are you up to, consort?” The gun-metal grey mech rumbled.

Mirage’s optics widened, “Lord?”

“I did not see you speaking with our allies,” He replied.

“Reminding the losers who the victors are,” Mirage smirked.

“Careful with that,” Megatron looked down. “Memories are just what we were trying to avoid.”

“Besides,” Mirage looked around. “The Vosians are a bit touchy right now. To close to a window and Starscream might speed my way down for Dreadwing.”

Megatron chuckled, slapping his back. “Of course, of course, ever the careful politician.”

Mirage smiled up at him, seemingly preening. “Always, my lord.” He looked out at the view. “I am what you need me to be.” He finally said venting softly and looked up at the larger mech. “You seem very pleased, my lord...has something happened?”

“Time has happened,” Megatron looked out. They were beginning to drop below the tops of the highest spires. Soon, the windows would open for the flyers to make their own ways back to their berths.

“Damien has been asking a lot of questions,” Mirage said. “I am impressed. Our sparklings have never been so curious.”

Megatron pulled a face, “No, they have not. He has...promise.”

“He does.” Mirage echoed, sighed and touched his chest. “Perhaps this one will hold more promise than the others. I had not expected it to take so soon.”

“I had not expected you to kill a Decepticon warrior, either,” Megatron cast a glance down at Mirage. “But things change, Mirage. We can never tell just what we are getting.”

Mirage cast his head down, “I---no, my lord, we never do. I am sorry I brought such dishonor to our house.” He flicked optics up, gauging Megatron’s reaction. “I am sorry. But I realize that will not fix things.”

“Dishonor,” Megatron sneered. “If it was a fair fight, and you were duly provoked... You had done no worse than any gladiator of Kaon. It is these pompous ninnies who have a different understanding of honor.”

Mirage opened his mouth and then nodded, “As you say, my lord. I---” He frowned looking up as a group of Seekers surrounded them.

“Mirage, Consort of Megatron, you are under arrest by the power of the Vosian Royal Guard. Charged with the death of of Seeker Dreadwing.” One said, stepping forward, and grabbed the blue mech’s arm. He slapped a stasis cuff on it, seemingly ignoring Megatron.

“What are you doing?” Megatron sneered, a broad arm sweeping on the Seekers away from Mirage.

“STARSCREAM!” He bellowed.

“Yes, Megatron?” Starscream’s voice came from behind him.

“What is the meaning of this?” Megatron said in a dangerous voice, his optics narrowing as he pulled Mirage to him. His cannon already powering up.

“Surely you cannot expect us not to demand justice for our fallen comrade. That creature murdered him.” Starscream said in a cold tone.

“It was a fair duel.” Megatron growled.

“Then you admit that he killed him.” Starscream sneered.

“What?” Megatron looked around. searching for Barricade. He was caught.

“The story was that Dreadwing died from old age,” Starscream stepped forward, chest plate to chest plate with Megatron. “We will hold a trial for the Autobot traitor.”

Mirage glanced over at Prowl, helplessly. Prowl merely smirked at him and winked.

“I....” Mirage looked to Megatron. “For the sake of what we’ve built, I will go peacefully, Lord Megatron.”

Megatron grimaced before glancing at the window. None of his staff could fly. His sparkling could not fly. He was certain he could kill most of the flyers, but someone would get away.

“Very well, Starscream, I will agree to this little farce of a trial.” Time to bring Overlord home, he thought.

OoOoOoOoO

Bubmblebee looked through his binoculars and frowned. “Something is going down, Hide.”

“Yeah, I see, Bee. Looks like the Seeker’s are carting off, Raj. Maybe the rumours are true then and he killed that Seeker?” He scowled, and shifted in his hiding place. “So...what now?”

Bumblebee huffed, “Pit if I know. Think this might be something Prowl’s cooked up?”

“Scrap if I know. This is just one big mess.” The old mech sighed. “Maybe we should get back ta the others?”

“The elevator’s down,” Bumblebee started towards it, moving carefully among the crowd assembled to watch the procession back to Starscream’s spire. “Follow me.”

“What are we doing?” Ironhide asked, still following behind anyway.

Bumblebee ducked down as Megatron thundered by in the crowd, as if he might start swinging at any random bot. Barricade was behind him, watching the crowd. Then Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp preened their way by as princes of Vos. Bee sighed, before sneaking towards the front.

He reached out, his hand brushing Jazz.

The black and white mech looked down, “Bee?” Jazz mouthed, his optics widened behind his visor.

Bumblebee nodded holding a finger to his mouth before sliding back to Ironhide, and slipping through the crowd as silently as they had came. “Now, we wait.”

“Why?” ‘Hide asked.

“Because Jazz knows we’re here.”

The old, red bots optics widened, “Ah see.” He shook his head, not sure whether to be alarmed or satisfied that Bee had made contact. “Ya have a lot of faith that they can fix this.”

“I---we’ll see.” The yellow scout said as they wound their way through Vos’ understreets. “If anyone can come up with a plan to fix this, well...I think...”

Ironhide nodded, plodding away. “Right.”

“Sometimes, the timing feels right,” Bumblebee said.

OoOoOoOoO

“Mirage is in jail,” Jazz summarized Prowl’s plan when they were alone in their quarters with Thundercracker. “Now Bee and Ironhide are in Vos? This according to plan?” Jazz finished.

“That isn’t.” He glanced at Thundercracker who was making noise as if he were sucking in air testily.

“I haven’t heard a word of this,” Thundercracker continued to stare out the high windows with his hands behind his back.

Prowl smirked his optics sliding over to Jazz, “Plans change and I’m am sure we can adjust them accordingly.”

Thundercracker snorted from the window, “Just don’t get us all killed in the process.”

“Have a little faith.” Prowl said, still smirking.

Jazz shook his head, “Stop baiting him. I swear...you two...” Jazz said looking put out. He leaned against the wall as if it was the only thing supporting him. “You aren’t really going to let them kill ‘Raj, are you?”

“I don’t know,” Prowl said honestly, looking down at metal floor beneath them. “Fate may have to decide that. He did kill Dreadwing, probably in cold blood. But, I need to speak to him, alone.”

“Alone?” Thundercracker looked back, nearly scowling.

“Yes, alone.” Prowl said, scowling back.

“I cannot see how that would be a good idea.” Thundercracker said, watching Prowl as if he was a wild thing. “You would sacrifice us all, wouldn’t you?”

Prowl’s lips pinched, “Don’t be foolish.”

“Am I though?” The Seeker rumbled.

“No more sacrifices,” Prowl said. “Not you, not Jazz. Not even Skywarp or Starscream. But Mirage was aware of the risks when he took this assignment.”

“Assignment!” Jazz’s voice hitched. “We lost, that war is over.”

“I would like to debrief him anyway,” Prowl snapped, rising quickly. He stomped his way out of the room, ripping the door open before it could open for him.

Jazz’s mouth fell open before looking to Thundercracker.

Thundercracker stared back, his own optics wide with shock. “Dear, Primus.” He breathed.

OoOoOoOoO

“What are they going to do to him?” Damien asked, optics wide and staring blankly at the Vosian tapestries that hung from the walls, imported from organic worlds.

“I---dear Primus, I do not know, scraplet.” Rodimus answered, looking as moody as he sounded. He shook his head, not entirely sure this would mean. “Prowl...”

“What about him?” Damien asked sharply, “Barricade said to stop asking questions about him.”

Rodimus gave the mechling a sharp look. “Careful what questions you ask about him.”

“Really, why?” Damien gave his father a frustrated frown. This was all getting to be too much for his processor to handle. “And you told me to seek out the one mech that was willing to stand up to Megatron in the mine. What the frag is going on?”

“I know,” Rodimus looked up at the ceiling. “Prowl is a complicated thing. I didn’t know he was already moving things around.”

“Right. Everything is so complicated.”

Rodimus sighed, and hugged his son to him, “Don’t I know, scraplet. It’s giving me a processor ache.”

Damien sighed, hugging Rodimus back. “It’s really...mechs are gonna die, aren’t they?”

“Most likely. Even us. Which---which is why we have to tread carefully. I know you aren’t used to it, and Primus am I bad at it. But---we are going to have to be careful, and you need to be careful around Barricade. He’s dangerous.”

“He’s loyal.” Damien said.

“To a fault, yes. He is very loyal to your sire.”

“He’s loyal to me too,” Damien’s mouth pinched. He certainly hoped so.

“He’s been around Megatron since way back.”

Damien nodded, leaning his helm against Rodimus’. “And you don’t trust him?”

“No, of course I don’t trust him. He’s part of the reason my mechs are in the state they are in.” Rodimus said.

Damien frowned, “Yeah, I guess. You hate my sire too. I know...but I...I don’t...”

Rodimus just wished he knew how to explain it to Damien. “I know, and again... it’s complicated.”

“Again, everything is so complicated,” Damien shouted as he started to pace the room. “Complicated, complicated, complicated! Do you think it is too much for my processor to handle?”

Rodimus head turned, optics widening. The guards had snapped to attention very suddenly.

“What is so complicated for Damien to understand, Rodimus?” Megatron’s gravelly voice asked as he turned to enter the doorway.

Damien stopped his ranting, and stared at his sire for one moment, “The war, Sire, remember you told me to have carrier explain it to me.” He said, holding Megatron’s gaze, unwavering. “I had not realized things were this complicated.”

Megatron arched a browplate.

“It has been hard to explain,” Rodimus looked up at Megatron wearily as he felt. “Too many topics I can’t quite....”

“Yes,” Megatron stood tall to look down on Rodimus. “You have always been a poor imitation of your predecessor. A poor liar too.”

“Are you looking for a fight, old buckethead?”

Megatron laughed, “How did it feel to see Ultra Magnus in a mine?”

Rodimus trembled. “You---haven’t you hurt me enough? You know exactly how it felt. You might as well rip my spark from it’s casing.”

“So dramatic.” Megatron smirked, “Sometimes you put Starscream to shame with that.” Megatron said, and gripped Rodimus’ chin, forcing him to look up at him when the bot would have turned away.

“Remember that I can rip out your spark whenever I chose,” Megatron growled quietly.

“Then why don’t you?” Rodimus hissed. “Be done with it. Kill me with the honor you gave Optimus.”

“Honor,” Megatron chuckled. “We’re in Vos now. Honor has a different meaning here.”

Rodimus struggled, “Do it, while Damien watches. Let him see what you really are.”

“And what is that?” Megatron laughed.

“An old, aging thug out of his depth.”

“Damien?” Megatron purred. “Is that what I am to you? Damien?” Megatron looked around, not surprised to see that the little weakling had fled.

“Where did he go?” He barked to the guard at the door.

“He drove off, m’Lord.”

“Now, see what you’ve done,” He backhanded Rodimus before storming out. Rodimus watched him go as energon and oil mixed in his vision. He collapsed from exhaustion.

OoOoOoOoO

Damien sped away, not caring where he ended up. He had never seen his creators fight, not really, and it was not something he ever wanted to witness again. His spark fluttered angrily in his chest as he thought about Rodimus. He shouldn't have left him. What if Megatron offlined him. He whimpered, and almost turned around.

“Where you going little bot?” A Earth based car model pulled up behind him. “Damien, stop.”

Sighing, Damien resisted the urge to speed up and keep going. He jumped, transforming. The other bot transformed, blue vizor looking down at him. “Hauling ass out of the tower like that is just going to draw attention to yourself.

Damien hunched, “I---I---couldn’t stay they were fighting, I just couldn’t watch it.” He shook, his optics unfocused. “I couldn't’ watch it. I think he hurt my carrier.” He whimpered.

Jazz watching him for a long moment and then nodded, “Hard when your world starts crumbling around ya, isn’t it?” He moved closer, and put an arm around the mechlets shoulders, “Maybe you would like to go talk ta Prowler then.” He smiled, not unkindly. He watched as the youngling tried to reign his emotions in, and he could not help but feel more than a bit of pity for the bot. It could not be easy with the position that he was in.

Damien nodded, looking uneasy. His normally bright crimson eyes dull with worry. “Sure.”

“It’ll be our secret,” Jazz assured him. “Time you saw Cybertron for what it really is.”

“That’s all I’ve seen lately,” Damien frowned.

Jazz leaped, transforming. “Follow me. We just just … uh... need to pick up a couple more bots. Dig?”

“Sure,” Damien transformed, following after Jazz as they disappeared into the underworld.

Interesting, thought another vehicle, black, battered and bruised, still with an Earth designed frame sped behind them from a discrete position. Silly Autobots.

OoOoOoOoO

Resonance followed Ultra Magnus through the tunnels. It was dark, so very dark. It felt like it was closing in around him. He moved closer to the big bot, grabbing his hand. “Sire? Where are we going?” He whispered, barely holding back the whimper that wanted to escape his vocalizer.

“We are leaving.” The larger mech rumbled.

His eyes widened, and his hand tightened around Ultra’s. He didn’t even have an answer for that. He looked up. Magnus had picked up one of the heavy hammers that were left about in the mine. They had been walking downwards, as best as he could tell for cycles.

“Why,” the bot-let asked. “Why not?”

“Because,” Ultra Magnus said grimly. “It is time.” He dropped Resonance’s hand, taking up the hammer. Quickly, fiercely, he slammed it against the floor. There was a crunch and a clang.

“We have to be careful down here, Resonance,” He said. “This is scraplet and insecticon level.”

“Oh,” His optics widened. “Are they just letting us leave?”

“They’re going to have to deal with it when they realize it,” Magnus said. “But we will cross that bridge when we come to it. The Decepticon cowards will never come down here anymore.”

Something had changed in Ultra Magnus when he stood up to Megatron. Resonance had never seen him, or the other bots in the mine behave that way. Something even changed in their guards. They looked at all of them warily now.

The hammer had been casually cast aside, and Magnus had been eyeing it for cycles.

Magnus’ hand tightened around the hammer, “Stay close.” He said, as he led them deeper into the tunnels. The velvety darkness enveloped them both, their optics barely lighting the area in front of them. They navigated more by echolocation than anything else, sensors extended to the maximum.

Resonance was quiet as he followed his sire into the darkness. He was terrified. He did his best to suppress it, but he knew his terror was broadcast clearly through his field. As clear as if he had stated it allowed. “Where are we going?” He finally asked, his voice echoing through the tunnel.

“Deep into Cybertron,” Magnus said. “Then out the otherside.”

“Where?” Resonance frowned.

“I’m not sure.”

OoOoOoOoO

They were being followed, Damien was sure about it. The yellow bot was chattering with Jazz in front of them, the big red bot walked beside Damien, casting him suspicious glances periodically. Damien was not entirely sure HOW he knew they were being followed, but he had a horrible niggling feeling that crawled up his backstrut. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it with a snap.

“He’s been following us for about a cycle,” Ironhide said. “Barricade’s good, but he isn’t what he used to be.”

“Oh,” Damien resisted the urge to look for him. “What do we do about it?”

“Let him follow right into a trap, then we crack his spark chamber open to see if it still glows.”

Damien’s optics widened in alarm. “We...what---”

“Ya heard me, scrapling. I didn’t stutter.” Ironhide said cutting him off.

Damien shook his head. “I’m not sure I like that plan.”

“What, you’re buckethead’s git, right?” Ironhide asked.

“Yes,” Damien sighed. “But ‘Cade’s like...”

“Then don’t watch when he fights back and finds out what’s coming to him.”

The mechlet glared up at him, “You are so sure that is going to happen, don’t you?” He sighed, and looked away.

Ironhide snorted, “Can’t be soft-sparked in a time like this, scraplet.”

“I’m not---”

“Aren’t you?” Ironhide drawled.

“So I might be,” Damien scowled. His arm lasers popped out. “But don’t be so sure whose side I’d take in the fight.”

Ironhide roared with laughter. “Get your arse out here!” Jazz and Bumblebee looked behind them. Ironhide had his arms raised in the middle of the alley tunnel.

“Has he finally lost it?” Jazz asked Bee.

“Years ago,” Bee sighed. “‘Hide, what in the hell?”

“‘Cons are comin’,” Ironhide looked around, his weapons coming out. His optics wide as he grinned.

Barricade slinked out of the shadows, his own weapons drawn. “Damien. You picked a bad time to pull this kind of slag.” The scout drawled, his optics never leaving the red front-liner.

Ironhide laughed, his arm cannons charging with a purr. “Want to dance?”

“Wait.” Damien moved between them. “You’re fighting some sort of war that I am not even supposed to know exists.”

“Whether or not you know,” Ironhide said. “Don’t change a pittin’ thing.”

“Come behind me, Damien,” Barricade’s voice processor strained.

“‘Cade,” Jazz said “Be cool, this don’t have to happen. We’ve done all this too long. ‘Hide, he crazy. Like I hear Scorponok is.”

Barricade pulled a face, “I suppose Prowl is behind all of this, isn’t he?” He raised a browplate, looking af Jazz.

The saboteur only shrugged, not willing to commit either way.

Barricade shook his head, “My brother never could leave well enough alone. Fine, whatever. I’m not fighting you, Ironhide.” His optics narrowed. “Take me to your leader then.” He smirked, pulling Damien to his side.

“Prowl?” Jazz looked up. “He was wondering when you would come over to glower.”

“For what its worth,” Barricade looked down. “I’m glad you both didn’t …”

“It ain’t worth much,” Jazz said. “But I’ll take it for his sake.”

“But he’s a ‘Con, Bee,” Ironhide said, still not standing down.

“It’s okay,” Bumblebee put a hand on Ironhide’s arm. “We’re going up soon. Stay with us, Damien.”

The young bot nodded fiercely. He looked at Barricade, who just seemed too amused.

“Is it me,” Bumblebee said to Jazz. “Or is he like a bot version of Spike and Carly’s boy?”

“Yeah, well, you know Rodimus.”

“Transform, and roll out,” Bee said wearily.

Barricade chuckled sardonically, and Damien had to wonder why.

OoOoOoOoO

Prowl looked out the metaliglass wall, far, far up in the highest of the Aerie’s tower. The starfield glinted before his optics. It was dazzling, but he barely paid the view any heed.

Slipstream slipped up beside him, a scowl plastered across her face. “I don’t know what you are playing at, Praxian, but I will not be caught up in your lies. I don’t care if you do have the ruling trine wrapped around your little digit. I will not stand for it.”

“I do not think you are in a position to be making demands, sparklet.” Prowl said, his gaze never wavering from the skyscape. “Do you think Starscream would appreciate it?”

“I don’t know what you even mean.” She snapped back.

“I am weaving something delicate. I don’t need you to start severing strands.” He said and finally turned to her, his optics hard. “Don’t think that I won’t destroy you if you ruin this.”

Slipstream opened her mouth before snapping it shut. She stared at Prowl. “But you’re just...” She held up the new slave collars he had them develop. She looked at him, confused. “What are these for?”

 

He put a casual hand on her shoulder. “You don’t enjoy your new position? Your new lab? Starscream and I chose you for this.”

Slipstream frowned. “Well....”

“I thought before the war, you had told Starscream you had always wanted to study under a bot like Skyfire before he went missing?”

“I did,” She knew she did not like where this was going, or how he seemed to distract her.

“Just play the part I’ve given you, and enjoy it. There’s a lot you can do with them. Starscream was right, we have a Space Bridge to resurrect.”

“Yes,” She hissed from frustration. “What are you really after?”

“The glory of Vos, and the resurrection of Praxus,” He said. “What else?”

“And your Autobot friends?” She asked. “I should go to Megatron.”

“But you won’t,” He reminded her. “You know where your loyalties lie. And you remember what Megatron was like.”

She opened her mouth as if to protest, shut it and turned to look out the window herself. “I remember.” She finally said. “I---you have trapped me in this.”

“You have trapped yourself.” Prowl said, “But really do not think of it as a jail. Stop worrying.”

She gave him a sideways glance, and barely held back a shudder. He was, by far the scariest mech she knew.

Prowl reached over, taking the internal collar. “And we won’t be needing these.”

She nodded slowly, optics wide.

There was a chime at the door.

Prowl’s lips curled into an amused smile. “Finally.”

“You are expecting company?” She asked, her eyes still wide, and clearly shaken.

“You should go.” Prowl said firmly, pushing her towards the window. He let it slide open. “Go now.”

“Pushy, pushy.” She jumped off the landing, twisting into her jetform, flying off.

“What’s she doing here?” Jazz said, walking in alone.

He shrugged, “ Discovering her place. Got Bee and Ironhide?”

“And then some,” Jazz sighed. “You can come in.”

Prowl looked past Jazz and the smile slipped right off of his face. This was...not as planned. “Brother.” He said, eyeing Barricade.

The black Praxian’s lips curled into a mocking smile. “What, Brother, are you not pleased to see me?”

Prowl’s optics darted to Jazz. Not according to plan at all. “I suppose that depends. Are you finally here to kill me?”

“No one’s killing anyone, by my command!” Damien said.

Prowl glanced at Jazz, confused.

“Just go with it,” Jazz said.

“No one’s killing anyone,” Prowl said. “Otherwise, the killing would have been done today.” He turned to look at Ironhide and Bee. “Right?”

“Right,” Bee shook his head. “I tried, but.... The elevator was too much of a risk.”

“I guess, thanks,” Damien realized what they were talking about.

“That would have sucked,” Jazz agreed.

“You’re telling me.” Barricade snorted. His eyes narrowed, looking at Prowl. “I have no doubt you would have made it out of that alive, though. You always were a devious bastard.”

“And you are not?” Prowl asked, eyebrow raised. “I’m surprised you never had those mods added.”

“I like the ground firmly beneath my peds.” Barricade shrugged.

Megatron made a date with the mod doctor for the little one,” Prowl said. “Why don’t you go with them?”

“Do you ever stop?” Barricade sighed.

“Never,” Prowl said.

“My father said I should talk to you,” Damien said.

“An we’re here,” Bee said, beginning to stare at Damien. “So you’re really Roddy’s?”

Damien’s optics widened, “I am. Is it that apparent?”

“You...look a lot like him.” Bumblebee said, squinting at the bot. “Like...a LOT like him.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Damien said, “I guess.” His optics slid to the floor, clearly embarrassed by the attention. He blinked at the floor finally processing what Prowl had said, “Mods for what?”

Prowl snorted, “Thrusters. So you can fly away if someone shoots a missile at you because they’ve got a death wish.”

“Now, that wasn’t quite what we were thinkin’” Ironhide said.

“But that’s how it was going to end,” Jazz folded his arms.

“So clue us in, Prowl,” Bumblebee said.

“What are you up to?” Barricade folded his arms.

“I wouldn’t want to challenge anyone’s loyalties.”

Barricade snorted, “Liar.”

Damien watched the exchange, looking shell-shocked. Everything was moving far to fast for his taste. He moved closer to Barricade. “What are you doing?” He asked, looking to Prowl.

The black and white Praxian’s looks curled up into an amused smile. “Well...” His optics flicked to Barricade.

“Look,” Jazz’s visor met Damien’s optics. “We lost the damn war. Surrendered and then most of our brothers were put into slavery. Now, we know some of the Decepticon’s weren’t cool with it. We just want to bust them out, and help our planet. This ain’t the way Cybertron is supposed to be.”

“You’re damn right,” Ironhide said. “If Prime ever saw it like this...”

Damien looked at Barricade, “My father was a Prime.”

“He was,” Prowl said evenly, carefully. His optics looked towards Barricade and his smirk. “Even you know none of this is the way it was supposed to work. Before the war, did you want this?”

“No,” He admitted, looking down. “Even Megatron didn’t want this abomination.”

“Someone’s got to put this right,” Jazz said. “And we ain’t got anyone else.”

“No, none of this is right,” Damien admitted. His tour of the planet told him that much. He felt it in his spark.”None of it.” He looked away, optics wide as he remembered the mines. His tank rolled. “So, what are we going to about it?”

Prowl looked up and considered his words carefully. “You won’t like it...”

“No, I cannot imagine I will.” Damien said, offlining his optics for a moment.

“Perhaps we should leave it at that.” Prowl said.

OoOoOoOoO

Mirage paced the cell they had put him in. He radiated nervous energy and hugged his middle tightly more scared for the sparklet developing inside of his chestplates than anything else. He could only hope they would stay his execution until after the sparks emergence. He fretted over it, brought himself into a panic attack and beyond. he could only hope that Megatron would fight this. Even if he did not survive it. He doubted that he would.

“Enjoying your stay?” Starscream asked from the other side of the energon bars.

“Where is the Vosian hospitality?” Mirage asked. “Who do I see about a drink?”

Starscream’s face fell. “I should thank you. You have done me quite a favor?”

“Exactly how?” Mirage wondered.

“You rid me of a thorn in my side, well and the fact that you upsurped my place with Megatron. It was never something I was entirely happy with. But...I’m sure you understand that.” Starscream’s lips curled into an amused smile. “Not exactly a tender lover, is he.”

Mirage scowled, “He has me with sparklet, again.”

“He always wanted a factory,” Starscream smirked, standing taller.

“And Dreadwing?” Mirage’s optics bore into Starscream’s wings. They were now remarkably without the Decepticon symbols that adorned him for vorns. The Vosian insignias had taken their place. Swirls within swirls, a spire rising up through the middle. His optics blinked as he realized how often he’d seen it that cycle... Even on Prowl and Jazz.

“Dreadwing was regrettable. I might even have went along with the lie, if the truth wasn’t so much more convenient. Isn’t it?”

“Starscream,” Another bot’s voice rang out at the end of the hall.

“Oh,” Scream smirked even wider. “Your interrogator is here.”

“Prowl,” Mirage hissed.

“What?” Starscream said feigning shock. “You are surprised?” His lips curled with amusement, as he turned to watch the Praxian walk in.

“Stop taunting him,” Prowl said, sounding exasperated. “TC has some plans to go over with you. He’s waiting.” Prowl said, emphasising the last. “And Megatron is demanding to see you as well.” Prowl said, his gaze fixing on Mirage.

Starscream huffed, and acted as though he was not going to budge for a moment.

“Winglord,” Prowl gave him an amused, sweeping bow. Starscream started off after a quick laugh. Prowl put a hand on his shoulder. “Calm TC down, he’d getting worried.”

“Winglord?” Mirage mouthed.

Prowl’s optics burrowed into him. “I will see what this one knows.”

“Good, good,” Starscream brushed them both off before finally leaving the room.

Mirage’s optics widened in alarm. “What I know? Why...” He took a step back away from the bars. Prowl had changed.

“You never were debriefed.” Prowl said, looking the blue mech up and down. “Megatron is having quite the hissy fit over this.” He said gesturing towards the bars.

“I’m not surprised.” Mirage said.

Prowl leaned over, opening the energy field. He stepped through and sat on the opposite berth. For once, he didn’t know where to begin or what to say.

“I get it,” Mirage said. “We screwed up. I should have rescued Cliffjumper and got out of there.”

“I never should have ordered him to follow,” Prowl shook his head. “I never should have sent you into it. The Wreckers were coming with the energon. We knew they were coming! We just had to be a little bit more patient.”

Mirage looked away and seemed to curl in on himself. “So...now what?” He hugged his middle.

“A very good question. One...I am not entirely ready to answer, honestly.” He said watching the noblemech. “I am sure you can understand.”

Mirage nodded and looked away. “Fine. Whatever, Prowl.”

Prowl shrugged it off. He was beyond the recriminations. “Whose side are you on?”

“Evidently a different one than yours,” Mirage nodded towards Prowl’s new wing art.

“Its been necessary,” Prowl frowned. “The Autobots are no more.”

Mirage opened his mouth to speak, but Prowl held up his hand for silence. “Not your fault. With each year on Earth, we were destined to lose unless we took out the big man.”

“Is that what you’re after?” Mirage wondered.

“You know, I can’t tell the consort that much,” Prowl admitted.

“Then why are you here?” Mirage stood, beginning to pace. Prowl understood why Mirage was rumored for going mad.

“I want to know what happened.”

Prowl watched Mirage become more irritated. “Maybe I don’t want to talk about it.” He snapped, stopping suddenly.

Prowl raised a brow. “I see. When did the act stop being an act?”

Mirage sputtered, and glared. “Why does it matter any more? As you said, the Autobots are no more, and you...you are...” He shook his head in disgust.

“Its been more than a necessity,” Prowl admitted. “Thundercracker’s been good to Jazz and I, and our sparklings. Even before the war.”

“Before the war,” Mirage sat back down and leaned back. “Not much left of what I knew before the war.”

“I know,” Prowl conceded. “We were fools for thinking everything would just patch itself back up.”

“I think even Megatron thought it, at one time.”

“You’ve been to the camps, the mines?” Prowl asked. “Who did you see?”

“Magnus. He saw Roddy too,” Mirage said. “He stood up to Megatron, and Megatron walked away.”

“Interesting. Anyone else?”

“I tried not to look too closely. I thought I saw Brawn out of the corner of my eye. Seems like its mostly now a supply from the colonies. Dissenters from Overlord’s campaigns.”

“We don’t hear much about what’s going on out there,” Prowl admitted. “Even the few free Autobots don’t know much.”

“Free Autobots?” Mirage wondered.

“I can’t tell you,” Prowl said. “As far as they are concerned, you’re a target bigger than Megatron.”

“That’s makes my day.” Mirage sighed.

“Since you’re a royal consort, a cell is not befitting your station.” Prowl rose. “My rooms with Jazz and TC are to be your gilded cage.”

Mirage looked away. “I see. Then what?”

“That remains to be seen.” Prowl said, lips twitching up.

OoOoOoOoO

Megatron stalked through the Vosian palace, optics blazing. He would not stand for this. No one took what was his. No one. Certainly not that squawking Seeker. His rage burned hot as he stomped down the long hall.

Skywarp skittered out of the way as Megatron stomped past, letting out a squeak as the bigger bot nearly ran him over. “Megatron?”

“What?” Megatron barked, leaning down.

“Is everything ….?” Skywarp wondered.

“Is everything....?” Megatron repeated, confusion creeping. The smell of flowing energon still lingering.

Skywarp opened his mouth, blinked and shut it with a snap. “Ummmm...”

Megatron glared, his optics darkening with rage. “Umm? What?” He snapped. “What are you on about Skywarp?”

“N-n-nothing, Lord Megatron.”

“I’ve always wanted to see what makes you pop,” Megatron reached out, red optics bulging. “Where’s all the bluster of the seekers now, Skywarp?”

“Lord Megatron,” He repeated, glancing up and down the hall for help.

“Do you want to shoot me, Skywarp?” Megatron asked. “To offline me here?”

“N-n-no, Lord Megatron. I don't even know why you would think that.” He said, trying to edge away from the bigger, and seemingly crazed mech. “I don’t want to offline you.” He said, scuttling back, nearly tripping over his own thrusters.

“Then state your purpose for interrupting my walk!” Megatron grumbled.

“I was just...” Skywarp looked up and down the hall again. His optics widened when Megatron’s blaster was in his face. He could warp out, but …

“Just?”

“...walking down the hall.” He blinked at Megatron. “I was on my way to see my mate. And my sparklings. I really didn’t mean anything by it.”

Megatron’s optics narrowed before grinning. Megatron laughed, patting Skywarp on the back. “Now, Skywarp, you wouldn’t lie to your Lord Megatron, would you?”

“No, my lord,” Skywarp frowned, frightened by Megatron’s change in tone.

“Just what is your Trine-leader plotting against me now?”

“Plotting? Oh you know Starscream. Always plotting something. The universe would explode otherwise.” He gave Megatron what he hoped was a cheeky grin.

Megatron raised a browplate. “Oh...now really. What is it this time?”

“What do you think?” Skywarp asked, winking his optic. “Your death.”

OoOoOoOoO

Thundercracker frowned as he opened the door into the guest suit. Prowl had been concerned about Rodimus, no one had seen the bot since early that cycle. The lights were powered off, but he could hear the faint humm of a bots engine. There was a catch and a sputter to it. He frowned, powering on the lights. “Oh dear, Primus.”

Thundercracker had not seen that much spilled energon on the floor since the last battles of the war. “Rodimus Prime?” He asked aloud.

Slowly, a hand moved.

Thundercracker knelt beside the smaller bot, looking him over. “Here, let me get you to the medbay. It looks like you broke a line.” He shook his head, there was so much energon on the floor, it was a wonder the bot had not deactivated.

Rodimus looked up at him, his optics unfocused. He flinched away from the bot towering over him. Thundercracker’s words not registering.

“Please, no more.”

Carefully, Thundercracker reached down, lifting Rodimus. “I will get you to the medbay. Then I will get your sparkling.”

“Megatron,” Rodimus whispered.

“He did this?” Thundercracker asked, reaching the nearest window. His thrusters in his heels fired and he lifted them from the rooms.

The medbay was close, a mere two stories up. Thundercracker landed on the platform and strode inside, “I need some help here.” He yelled, placing the red and orange bot on a medical berth. He only stepped away once the med bots came running.

He stepped back, watching them do their work, and feeling more than a bit disgusted. This was not the way to treat ones mate. Not at all.

OoOoOoOoO

“Here we are,” Prowl brought Mirage to their floor in the tower. It wasn’t the highest, but it was among the higher ones. “You’ll be interested to see who is here.”

“Traitor!” Bumblebee rushed Mirage, hands outstretched.

“No!” Prowl shouted, stepping between them. “It is not what you think.”

Bumblebee stopped short, his optics sharp and still focused on Mirage. “What do you mean? He is a traitor, Prowl.”

The Praxian’s doorwings hitched up aggressively. “No, he is not. He was sent on a mission. The...it went wrong. But he did not betray us.” Prowl sighed.

“But Cliff...” Bee looked like he might lunge at Prowl instead.

“Well, you Machiavellian son of a scraplet,” Ironhide shook his head. “We all should have just stayed on Earth.”

“Not my finest plan,” Prowl looked down. “Mirage....” He set a palm on his shoulder.

“I went with Optimus’ approval,” Mirage said.

“Don’t blame this on the big man,” Ironhide pointed a finger at them both. “Don’t you dare or I’ll throw you both out the window.”

“He approved it, but we were desperate.”

Mirage nodded, “He...I think he would have preferred anything else. But as Prowl said, we were desperate.” He shook his head. “I don’t know how it all went so wrong.” He looked up, shivered and hugged himself tightly.

Bumblebee frowned, watching the once proud noble. “What has ole buckethead done to you?” He took a hard look at the spy. He shone dimly in the towers lights.

Mirage looked up, his gold eyes dim. “What hasn’t he?”

Bumblebee’s optics widened, and he looked to Prowl. What had he done? Truly? This was even a bigger wreck than Bumblebee had imagined.

“They have sparklings,” Prowl said, letting Bee and Ironhide assemble it together.

“And another,” Mirage admitted. “My punishment for Dreadwing, I think.”

Bumblebee blinked at him, not entirely sure what to say. “I...that’s horrible...I mean...I don’t know what I mean.” He blinked at the blue bot, and frowned. “Has he hurt you?”

Mirage blinked back. “No, never. I---the same can’t be said for Rodimus.” Mirage shook his head again. “If anyone needs removed from Megatron’s custody...” He looked away. It made his tank churn.

“Rodimus...right.” Bee said, his frown deepened. “What happened to the Matrix?”

Mirage’s mouth components pinched together. “Megatron ripped it from him and locked it up deep in the vaults. I’ve only seen it once. I guess it’s still down there. Rodimus says it calls to him. “

“Megatron is a fool to discount its power,” Prowl said.

“Prime did all kinds of things no bot should have ever been able to because the damn thing was in his chest,” Ironhide said. “Never the same after he got it.”

“I hadn’t truly considered the Matrix would be in play,” Prowl leaned forward in thought. He looked up at Mirage. “In the palace?”

“That’s what I’ve seen.”

“Thundercracker is coming in hot,” Jazz said from the windowsill.

Prowl’s head snapped up to meet Jazz’s gaze. “Is there something wrong?”

“You know, I heard something about Prowl and that seeker before the war,” Ironhide whispered to Bumblebee.

“Yeah, me too,” Bee agreed. He had never thought to actually see the cycle where Prowl showed concern for a Decepticon.

“I don’t know,” Jazz said, reflecting the same worry.

“Praxians,” Ironhide shrugged.

The wide window slid open for Thundercracker to hover into a landing in the room. The Seeker vented loudly, clearly angered. “He’s gone too far this time.” He growled, stopping as Jazz and Prowl crossed the room to him.

Bumblebee watched the exchange and frowned, he knew that look. On the Seeker’s face. He’s seen it often enough exchanged between Jazz and Prowl. A vacant stare as if he was conversing with someone in his mind. Bee had no doubt he was. “Scrap. You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

Ironhide frowned. “What?”

“Stupid, really Hide.” He hissed, “Isn’t it obvious? They’re bonded.”

Thundercracker for his part entirely ignored the other grounders. “He barely left Rodimus online. There was so much energon.” He pinched his nasal ridge. “I left him in the medbay...he’s stable at least.”

“Fraggin’ Pit!” Jazz said.

“Is anyone going to tell the rest of us what happened?” Ironhide asked.

“Megatron left Rodimus a wreck,” Jazz said. “Poor bastard. Thundercracker here saved his spark.”

Bee glanced at Ironhide. Palace games weren’t originally on their agenda, but this.... “What can we do?”

OoOoOoOoO

“Creator?” Damien asked when he swept into the floor Starscream had assigned to Megatron’s retinue. “Where is Rodimus?”

Megatron looked up from the datapad he was studying. “He is indisposed.” He practically growled. “Or at least he was when I left him.”

Damien’s browplates rose in alarm. “What have you done, Sire?” He moved further into the room, opening Rodimus berthroom and gasped. Energon congealed in a large puddle in the center of the floor. Far too much. “Where is he?”

“Pit if I--” Megatron stopped himself. “Medbay. It seems he had some rotator cuff trouble and fell. Tore a line.”

Megatron smirked with amusement. “Thundercracker found him and carried him away like a gracious host.”

Damien raised a brow-plate. “He fell? That would have to have been a pretty hard fall.” He said, looking flatly at Megatron. “Carrier isn’t usually clumsy like that.” His optics narrowed, and he looked away.

“Well, not all bots rust in the same places,” Megatron laughed. He flexed own right rotator in his shoulder, rolling it around carefully. “Age does funny things after a while.

“I am going to go see him...if that is okay.” He turned towards the doorway, and took Megatron’s silence as permission.

Moments later Barricade stormed into the room. “Are you just being a complete fool? Here? With one consort in the stockade, and now you beat the other one into the medbay? Megatron!”

Megatron scowled at him, “I did not realize he was so frail that a single---”

“The pit. He’s half your size.” Barricade scowled back.

“You overstep your bounds.”

“And you are going to get us all killed, Lord Megatron.” Barricade looked to the door that Damien had exited through. “You are alienating him as well. Is that what you really want? An heir that hates you?”

“What are you going to do about it?” Megatron turned to look at his properly. He smirked.

“All this, with Starscream obviously plotting?” Barricade asked, ignoring the challenge. Megatron might not been in his fighting shape, but he was still the bigger bot.

“Nag, nag, nag,” Megatron turned away. “Starscream has been trying to kill me since before the war. If he weren’t so incompetent, I’d have finished him off myself vorns ago. But his attempts do amuse me so...”

“But Prowl is at his side!” Barricade implored him. “Optimus Prime’s second in command.”

“Another imbecile?”

“Another one whose hand had always been stayed by Optimus Prime, Lord Megatron.”

“Ah,” Megatron sighed. “Always comes back to him.” Barricade watched Megatron, wondering if the old gladiator thought Prime had gotten the better end in the war. When the thing started, None of them thought they would be successful, but just the start of an uprising.

“He’s...very clever.” Barricade shrugged. “And very dangerous.” He shook his head, doubting that Megatron was listening to anything he said.

Megatron snorted, “Clever, right. If he was so clever they wouldn't have lost.” He smirked. “Really, Barricade.”

“Starscream does not have nearly the honor that Optimus Prime did,” Barricade shook his head. “And you’ve given the remaining Autobots a rallying point when word gets out that you pounded on their last Prime.”

“Politics,” Megatron waved him off. “We don’t need them anymore with Overlord’s stream tributes from the colonies. We can begin executing them, finally.”

“Megatron...even with all of the bots from the colonies our numbers are still too low. Didn’t you read the report Shockwave put together?” Barricade asked in exasperation. He blinked at Megatron. It was like talking to a steel wall.

Megatron waved him off. “You are exaggerating. And besides. It is not like there is enough Autobots free to really do any damage.”

Barricade watched him, rage rolling through him. He did not understand how the bot could just throw all of their hard work away.

“Lord Megatron!” Barricade roared as Dreadwing would have.

Megatron jumped from the berth, teeth bared. His claws shaped into fists. He growled, leaned over Barricade. Barricade returned his gaze, unyielding. He refused to cower. It was the only way to get him to listen.

“Lord Megatron,” He barked. “When Prowl comes for you, it will not be honorable. It will not be on the field of battle. It might even come from someone you thought was a friend.”

“Are you my assassin then?” Megatron seethed with anger.

Barricade sighed. “We should cut things loose, take Damien back to Iacon.”

Megatron growled low in his chest. “I will not leave my consort to them.”

“Do you realize how foolish you sound? He is lost to you. It is time to move on.”

“I am the ruler of all of Cybertron. I will not sacrifice what is mine to the Vosians.” He vented hard.

“Then you will sacrifice your life,” Barricade turned, marching out of the room.

Megatron reached, grabbing Barricade’s shoulder, yanking him towards him. Barricade turned into it. His own smaller fist slammed hard into Megatron’s torso. He slammed hard a second time as Megatron stumbled.

Megatron slipped to the floor, looking up at Barricade helplessly as his lines sparked. “You’re weak, Lord Megatron. Weak and bloated like the human leaders we used and tossed away. There is no room for sentimentality for the ruler of Cybertron.”

Megaton raised a hand for Barricade’s help. Barricade turned, walking out. He closed the door, shot out the lock, so no one could bother Megatron while he lifted himself up.

OoOoOoOoO

It seemed as though they had been walking forever. Resonance stumbled, exhausted. He would have fallen if Ultra had not scooped him up. “I know, scraplet. It has been a long journey, but we should see the other side soon enough.” Magnus said. He knew they were close, and he was closer still to his goal. Finally they stopped, and Ultra Magnus’ lips curled up in amusement. “Not quite where I thought we’d end up.” He said, setting Resonance down.

The door before them was old, that much Resonance could tell. It had the same symbol as Ultra Magnus had on his pauldrons.

“What is this?” Resonance frowned.

“It leads into Crystal City. Just...give me a moment.” He said, fiddling with the doors keypad. He studied it for a long moment, trying his old codes. He frowned when they would not open at his command.

“I should have assumed,” His frown slipped to grimace as he picked up the hammer. “Give me a bit of room,” He extended it out as far as he could, nudging the sparkling back.

He swung, bringing the mining hammer against the door. There were reverberations up and down the corridor. He ex-vented. It had left a dent.

He looked down the tunnel again. There was no way they could risk going back. Another turn would just bring them to an equally locked door. He hefted the hammer one more time, bringing it around. The dent got bigger.

“Again!” He lifted the hammer. Vorns as a miner was finally going to pay off.

Resonance watched with wide optics as the dent got bigger and bigger, and finally, Magnus moved forward and pried about the weakened metal, pulling the door apart enough for them to pass through to the other side.

The tunnel beyond was bright. Resonance’s optics cycled down, filtering out much of the light. “Is it always so bright?” He asked wincing.

“Brighter still, sparkling.” Magnus said, looking about the tunnel cautiously. “Let’s go before someone catches us sneaking around.”

Resonance nodded, optics still wide as he took Magnus’ hand again. “Come along,” Magnus said. There was a rumbling sound beginning to shake through the walls, as if something large was tearing through metal. It was as if a thousand of the drills they used in the mine were headed their way.

“Time to go,” Magnus said again, scooping Resonance up. “We need to run. Hold on tight!” Magnus transformed, barrelling down the hall at full speed. Thousands of tiny nanonite destruction bots followed, swarming at his mudflaps. He pushed his engines, pushing the trash out of their way. Resonance held onto his top tightly.

The scraplets bit and chewed, Magnus slammed them into either side of the walls. What were a few more dents in an old bot? Still, the swarm came.

Resonance clung, offlining his optics as they careened through the tunnels. He screamed until only static came out of his vocalizer, and it settled into a whimper. They were going to offline.

Ultra Magnus cut a sharp turn, tires squealing, and the next thing he knew they were out of the tunnel.

He transformed, landing with Resonance on his shoulder. His collision sensors told him two guns were trained on him.

“Well, well, well,” The blue one said. “Looks like we caught a couple of escapees.”

Magnus stopped, watching both of them.

“What should we do with them?” Frenzy asked Rumble.

“Boss is comin’,” Rumble replied.

There was a low growl as Ravage followed up from behind. Ultra Magnus looked up. Laserbeak was flying circles above them, with guns trained on them both. If it was just him, Magnus might have even tried it.

“Soundwave is around, I take it?” Ultra Magnus asked.

“Yeah, he’s comin’” Frenzy agreed, looking around, listening.

Resonance slipped from Ultra Magnus’ back, and moved closer to the big bot as he watched the minicons. “They look like carrier’s symbiots.” He whispered, staring.

Frenzy frowned, looking the mechlet up and down. “What are ya doin’ with a host mech?” His optics narrowed, looking the big mech up and down. “Boss isn’t gonna like this.”

Resonance whined, and looked up as he heard an approaching engine. He couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to them. He didn’t want to offline. He’d barely had a chance to live. “Sire.” He whined, he would have crawled up under Ultra Magnus’ armour if he could have.

“Shhh...” Ultra sighed, none of this was according to plan. “Sometimes, we must adapt to ever changing situations.”

Magnus watched Soundwave transform. Magnus looked down on him, and frowned. “Soundwave.”

The spymaster looked Ultra Magnus up and down, his optics settling on the smaller bot clinging to him. “Ultra Magnus: Has been busy.” The spy finally said, his vocalizer startling the smaller host mech. “Sparkling: Blaster’s?”

Ultra Magnus narrowed his optics. “Maybe. I don’t see how that is any of your business.”

“Do you know where Blaster is?” Resonance asked, hope kindling as he heard his Creator’s name.

“Blaster: Shockwave’s prisoner.” Soundwave replied monotonically.

Ultra Magnus considered Soundwave’s response. He also considered the fact that he had not already been shot. “Where is your purple?”

“Decepticon cause: no more.” He transformed, driving off. Soundwave’s symbionts backed away slowly, following.

“You comin’?” Rumble asked.

“Primus.” Ultra Magnus cursed, folding down he waited until Resonance had settled in before following. The drove farther into the ruins. Crystal city was decimated from Seeker attacks during the war, but he wasn’t surprised. As they drove he wondered what exactly was going on with Soundwave, and if Blaster was okay. He tried not to think too hard on it, half afraid he would disturb Resonance through the creation bond.

“What is it?” The younger bot asked.

“I hadn’t been here in so long.” Magnus replied. “Once, this was a shining beacon for a people. The highest of achievements.” He was fairly certainly they were going through what used to be the arts quarter. The concert hall was a cavernous hulk, blown out into surrounding buildings. The sitting, rusting wreckage was peaceful in its own way. An artist would have once said it would have been a tribute to decay. It was a shame there were no artists on Cybertron anymore.

There was a rumbling up ahead as a ramp opened up. Soundwave and his minions began down it. It seemed whatever there was to see, what in the depths.

Magnus transformed, and he stood with Resonance for a moment before they walked down into the depths. They descended for what seemed to be a story before they all stopped at a door. Soundwave keyed in a code and the door slid smoothly open revealing the catacombs beyond.

“I didn’t realize the undercity was undamaged.” Magnus murmured, looking around.

“Advice: Damage minimal. Soundwave: Commandeered as base of operation.”

“I do not know what you mean.” Magnus said, frowning.

“Soundwave: Funding resistance. Wars end: Not as imagined. Injustice: Worse than ever.”

“Well, I have heard no greater truth,” Magnus said, wondering just how much was a lie.

“Can we trust him?” Resonance asked.

Magnus stared at Soundwave for a long, long cycle as he reviewed the records of the Decepticons. “Soundwave never violated the laws.”

“But...” Resonance said. “What do laws have to do with it?”

“As Magnus, everything,” The old judge and cop replied. “Besides, do we have any other choice?”

“No, sire. I guess not.” The little bot sighed.

OoOoOoOoO

Starscream looked the datapad over as he walked down the hall, he barely looked up as the door slid open. “Prowl could you look at the---” He stopped, and blinked at the sight before him. At first he thought he was seeing things, because surely there was not Autobots in his tower. “Prowl?” He said, his voice raising to a screech.

“Winglord?” Prowl asked. Ironhide and Bumblebee had drifted into recharge after healthy supply of energon.

“Why...?” He pointed.

“Old friends dropped in,” Prowl shrugged. “Better that we found them now rather than letting them blow something up.”

“Blow something...?” Starscream looked at them both, optics wide. Deep in his processor, he wondered if he should do something about these two--if he even could do something.

“Terrorism happens,” Prowl shrugged again, offering Starscream a drink Mirage introduced to them. He was recharging in another corner.

“Yes,” Starscream’s glances lingered on them both.

“Better we bring them into the fold rather than let them make a mess of things by trying to kill us accidentally,” Prowl shook his head.

Starscream took an involuntary sip, “Ah.”

“I brought Mirage here as well, a Royal Consort deserves better accommodations than a cell.”

“No one killed...” Starscream looked between Mirage and the two Autobots.

“No, Winglord,” Prowl gave a very real sigh to the old Decepticon. In their new lives, they had known each other long enough to show each other their real faces.

Starscream nodded, optics blinking. “I see.” He couldn’t help but be glad his mate was up in his own tower. For all his good ideas Prowl really was a bad influence, and one Starscream was glad Bluestreak had limited contact with. “Any other surprises?” He asked, raising a brow plate. he was almost afraid of what else the Praxian would pull out of his aft.

“Thundercracker carried Rodimus to medbay,” Prowl looked down. “Megatron beat him to near death in front of Damien.”

“Prowl?” There was a knock at the door.

“‘Cade?” Prowl looked past Starscream. “Come in.”

“Starscream, I fear we are about to enter the realm of treason and rebellion,” Prowl look Starscream in the optic. “Leave now if you’re unwilling or unable to continue.”

Starscream made a sound like a snort. “Wouldn't be the first time, or the last I’m sure.” He eyed Barricade, not trusting his presence. “What is he doing here?”

Barricade flashed him a toothy grin, “Same as you, I’m sure.”

Starscream scowled at him, “I somehow doubt that.”

“This has become a family matter,” Prowl said, glancing at Barricade. “Are you sure about this?”

“He refused to see reason,” Barricade said.

“Wait?” Starscream looked at Barricade. “Who? Reason?”

“Lord Megatron,” Barricade looked down, then back at the door.

“What... what did you do?” Prowl asked.

Barricade pulled a face, “It came to blows. Neither of us are good at keeping our temper.” The black Praxian heaved a loud sigh, “I...he has just gone too far. This isn’t what any of us signed up for.”

Prowl scowled. “This isn’t according to plan.”

Starscream looked between them. “Primus, this is a mess. He’s going to find out and kill us all.”

“He’s weak,” Barricade said. He pointed on his own body, to a spot on his torso. “Here.” He pointed to a spot on his arm. “Here.”

Barricade made a fist over his spark, “And here.”

“He has a weak spark?” Starscream cackled.

“The medics put him on special energon last vorn.”

“Could it be that simple?” Prowl scratched his chin. “We’ve been waiting for the damn thing to give out for all these vorns?”

Starscream laughed again, rubbing his palms together. “Brilliant! And I thought we would have to strap a thermal detonator to the little one over there and give him to Megatron.”

Prowl sighed, watching Bumblebee turn over in his recharge, closer to Ironhide.

“Oh, this is perfect,” Starscream laughed again.

“Are you prepared to kill him?” Prowl asked his brother. “You’ve served Megatron longer than everyone but Soundwave.”

“Longer than Soundwave,” Barricade frowned. “A half vorn ago, Soundwave put Megatron on notice.”

Prowl caught Starscream’s optic. “The frag?”

“Yeah, that was pretty much what Megatron said.” Barricade shook his head. “His demands were pretty extensive, and when they weren’t met...well it wasn’t pretty. We’ve been hushing up his...terrorist attacks since then. It’s been driving Megatron mad, honestly. We can’t catch Soundwave, and from what I’ve been able to figure out he’s been recruiting Autobot terrorist cells to his cause.”

“You’re serious?” Starscream said, canting his head to the side, a look of disbelief on his face.

“Deadly.” Barricade said. “He is enemy number one.”

“Soundwave?” Starscream blinked his optics in surprise. “Of all bots, he develops a conscience?”

“What is that screechy noise?” Bumblebee muttered loudly. “Its making my audials hurt.”

Starscream narrowed his eyes and glared at the little yellow bot. “No one asked you, bug.”

Bumblebee’s optics onlined, and he sat up, nearly screeching. “What is he doing here? Prowl, what the frack.”

“Whaaaa?” Ironhide asked, stirring beside Bumblebee. “Screeching. Who’s screeching?” He looked about blearily.

“Oh, for the love of Primus.” Prowl grumbled. “He’s on our side, stop taunting him.” He said coming to stand beside Starscream. “Really. We can’t bicker among ourselves if we are going to get this done.”

“Really, now,” Starscream laughed, sipping from his drink again. “How long do you intend to keep the rust buckets around?”

“Rust bucket,” Ironhide rose slowly. “I’ll show you a rust bucket.”

“‘Hide,” Prowl’s voice whipped into command. “Enough, all of you. We all have jobs to do.”

“Of course,” Barricade reminded him. “Megatron is only part of the problem.”

OoOoOoOoO

“Soundwave mission: Defeat Shockwave.” The big bot lead Magnus and Resonance into his command center where most of Cybertron seemed to be tapped into.

Resonance looked about. “What about my brother? You said that Shockwave had Blaster. What about Sonar?” The little bot fidgeted. “And carrier’s recordicons...they...they weren’t offlined? Were they?” He was terrified of the answer, but he needed to know.

Soundwave stared at the little host mech for a moment, “Sonar: is here. Recordicons: well.”

Resonance stared at him for a long moment. “My carrier was offlined...wasn’t he?”

Magnus shut his optics, hoping Soundwave had any answer other than the truth.

“Blaster: Shockwave’s experiment.” Soundwave looked down. “Blaster and Soundwave: Same Carrier.” Soundwave put a hand on Ultra Magnus’ shoulder in understanding at his own acceptance.

Resonance looked up at both larger bots. He did not understand.

The small bot watched them for a long moment, and shook his head. “No...he can’t be. You’re lying. You’re lying. He’s....he’s....” He turned and ran.

Ultra Magnus watched him go, feeling helpless. He could not even protect his own progeny. “Sonar is well, truthfully?”

Soundwave reached for a console, pressing down on a button. “Sonar: come to me.”

“Sure thing!” An excitable voice shouted from the speakers. A portal opened above them and a medium sized bot slid down, landing front of them. He was red like Blaster with tracery of blue throughout his frame. He was electrifying, like a flame lit in the room.

“Sonar!” Magnus shouted a pleased surprise.

“Sonar: Mechling Resonance is running. Find Resonance.”

“Resonance!” Sonar shouted between looking at Magnus. There was a ping in the air before he ran off.

Magnus watched him go, venting in relief.

“Magnus: Need not worry. Sonar, thriving.” Soundwave said. Magnus thought he might have imagined a pleased tone in his voice, but it was stronger when he spoke again. “Sonar: Bonded with Blaster’s symbiotes. Lost: None.”

Magnus nodded, “Blaster...that would give him some comfort. He cared for them very much.”

“Blaster.” Soundwave said. Magnus waited for the rest, but he guessed that even Soundwave could feel emotional pain. Finally, after nearly a micro-cycle “Lost.”

“I....” Magnus’ voice faltered as he faced the reality of it. “I will--have missed him very much. What happened?”

“Shockwave: Experimented on Blaster. He experiment on many mechs. Megatron: Never should have given him power.” The host mech shuddered in disgust. “Sonar: Nearly suffered the same fate.”

Magnus shuttered his optics. “I...see.”

Soundwave stared at him for a long moment. His visor inscrutable. “Blaster’s death: a mercy.”

“Who?” Magnus asked. “Who did it?”

“Soundwave.” Weariness and sadness filled the former Decepticon’s voice. Magnus really did not know what to do. “Mercy for Blaster. Blaster: Unable to save. Spark compromised.”

“Primus. He didn’t deserve this.” Magnus said, feeling ill.

Soundwave nodded, looking away. “Magnus: should get settled.” He finally said, “Soundwave: will show you rooms...and other Autobots.”

Magnus only nodded, not quite trusting himself to speak. This was not what he had planned at all. “I need my hammer.”

“Hammer: Iacon with other relics,” Soundwave replied.

“Ultra!” Sonar came driving back up with a smaller mech walking behind. “I found Resonance! I found my brother!”

Ultra Magnus nodded gravely and finally kneeled, opening his arms. The mechlets waited a moment, before folding themselves into his embrace.

“I missed you both.” Sonar said, his voice suddenly subdued. “Very much.”

OoOoOoOoO

Damien watched the little red and white medic putter about the medbay, and checking the monitors that were hooked up to Rodimus. There were so many wires. It left Damien’s tank rolling and threatening to purge. “Is he going to be okay?” He asked, taking his creator’s limp hand into his own.

“Yes, he will. He’s past the point of danger...for the most part. I want to check on a few more things before I bring him fully back online.”

Damien only nodded, his optics fixed on the fresh welds covering Rodimus’ frame.

“Sire did this?” Damien asked Rodimus, looking into his optics.

Minimal programs were active in his processor for him to be conscious, but it was barely enough. He gave the tiniest of nods.

Damien looked away, caught between love and truth. He glanced back at Rodimus. “This wasn’t the first time, was it?”

He shook his head slowly before it leaned to the side. His optics closed. There was a loud, urgent beeping coming from somewhere. “Medic?” Damien yelled.

The medic pushed him out of the way, frowning, beginning to work. “He’s lapsed into stasis.”

“Why?”

“Sometimes, memories are the most painful of all wounds, lad,” The medic put a firm hand on his shoulder. “But... I won’t say anymore. I just fix things.”

“Understood,” Damien looked up, grimly nodding to himself. He watched Rodimus’ slack face, his spark constricting painfully. This was not a truth he ever wanted to know. Certainly not to understand. He touched the collar around Rodimus’ neck, and frowned. He eyed the medic. “I know you just...fix things...but does this sort of thing happen a lot?”

The medic looked up, frowning. “In Vos? No, not really the WingLord does not tolerate such things.”

“Oh,” Damien frowned. Of the parts of Cybertron they have toured, Vos was the most peaceful, and the most rebuilt. It seemed they were ruled differently.

“What is this?” Megatron’s rumbling voice said from the door.

“Sire,” Damien looked back at the Lord, still feeling his anger and dismay. He still clutched Rodimus’ hand.

Megatron’s optics narrowed, “What are you doing, mechling?”

Damein’s grip on Rodimus’ hand tightened, “Nothing, Sire. I was just...” He shrugged. “He is unwell, clearly.”

Megatron snorted, “I am sure whatever is the matter has been greatly exaggerated. Your carrier has always been melodramatic.”

“Melodramatic,” Damien repeated, unsure what he could do about this. He could not take on Megatron. He also was not sure if he wanted to. Killing him... Megatron was still his sire, and Rodimus only recently made it seem like he even cared.

He glanced back at Rodimus. He knew this was wrong. He knew it deep in his spark. He also knew this sort of thing was being done all over the planet to people, sometimes at Megatron’s urging.

He remembered that one big bot. The one that stood up to Megatron. The one that Rodimus said he should find. He needed to find him. He needed to start fixing things. He looked up at Megatron, who was now putting a firm arm around him to look down on Rodimus.

Megatron was grinning, but why?

Damien looked up at him, optics widening. “Sire?”

The grin grew. “What do you think about him, Damien?”

Damien blinked up at him, “I don’t know what you mean, Sire.”

“I must insist you both leave him be,” The Medic finally interjected. There was a distinct frown of disapproval in his mask.

“Or what will you do?” Megatron asked, leaning over the bot.”

“Sire,” Damien said. “We should let him work.”

“Very well,” Megatron glared around the room. “Very well. Leave it to Starscream to bring back everything wrong with this place.”

“You really think it so bad?” Damien asked as he stood, reluctantly letting go of Rodimus’ hand. “I...really don’t understand.” Damien said as he followed Megatron out to door. “It seems very peaceful here.”

Megatron looked at him hard. “You can’t afford this sentimentality, mechling. Perhaps, you have had too much exposure to your carrier. He is...weak. And we are a ruthless people, Damien.”

“Right,” Damien still felt unconvinced as he walked down the corridors.

‘Come, it was time for your fitting for your first modifications, so you won’t be flightless in this bird-brained world.”

“Yes, Sire.” Damien said, he was excited about this at least about the thought of the upgrade. He made himself smile. “Who will be doing it?” He finally asked, eying his sire.

“Hook, for some reason he thought well enough to hang about this city-state. I am sure Starscream is paying him a fortune.”

“Why?”

“Why does Starscream do anything.” Megatron said, his voice a rumbling growl. “He has become as bad as the---he has become far too decadent.”

“Because, we are entitled to the best, Lord Megatron,” Starscream strutted up behind them. “All of Vos deserves the best.”

“Do you ever stop with your speeches?” Megatron asked.

“Where is Barricade?” Starscream wondered, smirking.

“What?” Megatron turned violently, his hand stopping between them, outstretched. “What do you know, Starscream!”

“Nothing, nothing at all. I was just...curious.” The seeker’s smile grew, and finally his optics settled on Damien. “He does look so very much like Rodimus.”

Megatron looked down at Damien before looking down at Starscream. “Why are you here?”

“I thought I would witness the great day, and give the heir a personal flying lesson.” Starscream proclaimed. “I am the Winglord.”

“I thought Skywarp is the school teacher around here,” Megatron wondered.

Damien sighed, bored of the posturing between everyone.

“Very well, Starscream,” Megatron turned, stalking ahead.

OoOoOoOoO

Bumblebee shifted in place as he regarded the little spy, he read the datapad over and his lip-plates curled up. “Hide, they found Magnus...er...Magnus found them. Good news, right?”

Ironhide snatched up the pad, reading it for himself, and merely nodded before handing it back to Bee. “We need ta get things together, lad.”

“I know.” Bumblebee nodded, looking to Laserbeak. “Gimme a second and I will have a reply for you.” He said, jacking himself into the pad and working on his missive. There was so much he just couldn't say.

“We gunna tell Prowl about this?” ‘Hide wondered.

“That we might know where Magnus is? Sure.” He glanced at Laserbeak again, giving her a friendly stroke along the ridge of her head. “About Soundwave? No.”

“No?” Ironhide asked.

“Why over complicate all the plotting?” Bee asked. Still, he included information about Prowl’s planning to Soundwave.

He looked up at Ironhide, “When did we start trusting Soundwave more than Prowl?”

“When we realized Soundwave had purer motives, and didn’t sell us out whenever convenient for Decepticons?”

Ironhide frowned, “Yeah...guess yah have a point. He doesn’t need ta know about Soundwave.”

Bee nodded, and finally unjacked from the pad, passing it back to Laserbeak. The little sky chirped, tucking the pad in her subspace before shooting off.

“They are heading to Iacon.” Bee said, sounding worried. “That place is still a burnt out wreck.”

“At least they aren’t headed for Kaon.” Ironhide shrugged.

Bumblebee tried not to think too hard about Iacon. He had walked through the ruins of his former home, and it had hurt. Hurt far more than it should have. He had not been back since they started to rebuild. “Yeah, I guess.” He scrubbed a hand across his face, the sound of metal on metal echoing through the room. “I...”

“I know.” Ironhide shrugged. “But what else are we going to do?”

“Wait things out here?” He wondered. “Starscream hasn’t said or done anything....”

“You trust Starscream?”

A door slid open. “Was that Laserbeak?” Jazz asked, his optics straining to watch the recordicon fly off. “So Soundwave really did turn traitor.”

He folded his arms and looked at them both, “So when were you two going to tell us that bit?”

“How do you know?” Bee asked Jazz.

“‘Cause Barricade told us.”

“Was that why he was here?” Ironhide asked. “I thought Prowl...”

“Thought what, Big Red?”

Ironhide shrugged, “I don’t know, was havin’ a family reunion or something.” He smirked.

Jazz rolled his optics. “Yeah. It’s not exactly like that. Not really. Barricade’s proving useful.” He eyed the two bots before him. “So now what? What did Soundwave tell you?”

Bumblebee frowned, and crossed his arms over his chest. “We might tell you, in time. I’m not sure I trust any of you yet.”

Jazz shrugged, “We haven’t done anything that would stop you from trusting us, now have we?”

“Starscream...”

“Is taken care of.”

“I remember Megatron thinking that too,” Bumblebee reminded Jazz.

“It’s more complicated than that.” Jazz shook his head. “He’s family. He won’t. He doesn’t like what’s happened anymore than the rest of us. Notice how he didn’t put you both in shock collars the moment he discovered you were here?”

Bumblebee looked at Ironhide, mulling over the options. “Magnus broke out. Soundwave found him. They’re on the move to Iacon.”

“So?” Jazz asked.

“So!” Ironhide asked. “I bet he’s going to go pick up something. We need to help him.”

“The Hammer.”

“There’s the Matrix too....” Bumblebee reminded them.

Jazz nodded, “Yeah...if Rodimus is in any condition to help us. I’m not so sure. Megatron beat him pretty badly. He’s still in the medbay with First Aid.”

Bumblebee nodded, and frowned. “So, we play the waiting game then? I don’t know. I’m kinda tired of that. It’s all we’ve done for vorns.”

“We at least have to wait for Soundwave’s reply. He might have something planned.”

“You really do trust him? That much?” Jazz asked.

“And more.” Bee said.

“He’s always been a true believer,” Ironhide replied.

“Then we should be coordinating,” Jazz replied, pointing at them both. “So no innocent bots die this time.”

“I hear you,” Bumblebee replied. “But will Prowl?”

OoOoOoOoO

Magnus walked through the command center, he had not realized that the underground tunnels below the remains of Crystal City were so vast. His younglings falling in beside him, and chattering. Sonar at least. The bot talked more than Bluestreak, but he supposed that there was reason enough for that. The youngling had been through a lot. Sometimes he could not help but feel bad for bringing them into being into such a horrible world. He wanted the best for them, as he had only wanted the best for Blaster.

Sonar stopped beside him, grabbing his hand, “What’s wrong? Something’s wong?”

“No, not at all bitlet.” He winked down at the little red mech, he looked so much like Blaster. “Let’s go find out what Soundwave has planned. I think we might be going to Iacon.”

“Iacon? Where the Prime used to rule? Optimus...right? You were friends with him, weren’t you? That was what Soundwave said, and the other one. Rodimus.” The little host mech frowned. “Megatron has him. Doesn’t he? Resonance said he saw Megatron and he was HUGE. Really huge and you weren’t afraid of him like everyone else was.” The mechlet’s optics widened. “You know Soundwave says Resonance can get the upgrades to have his own recordicons, I think he’ll like it. I like having carrier’s with me. It’s not so lonely, and you know I’d never want them to offline. Not like carrier.”

Ultra Magnus blinked down at the little babbling mechlet. Worse than Blurr. He sighed. “Bitlet?”

“Yes sire?”

“Silence is golden sometimes. Keep that in mind.”

Sonar blinked up at him. “What?”

“He means you should be quiet.” Resonance said, rolling his optics.

“Oh,” His head twitched from side to side, listening. “Rewind is saying something...”

“Is he?” Magus asked.

“He is working communications with Soundwave,” Sonar admitted, seemingly relieved. “He’s....” He blinked his optics, heaving slightly.

“It is okay,” Ultra Magnus said. “For everything you have been through, you have done well.” He looked at Resonance. “Both of you.”

He gathered both of the smaller bots, lifting Resonance to his shoulder and embracing Sonar.

“Thank you,” Sonar said, burying his head into Magnus’s chest plating.

“I am grateful to Soundwave for taking care of you as he has.”

“I missed you so much.” The little bot whispered. “I was afraid you were dead like carrier. It was horrible. He...took him apart and made me watch.”

Magnus vented. Not what he wanted to hear. “I’m sorry bitlet.” He tried not to think too hard on it.

“Are we going to Iacon?” Resonance asked.

“I---think it would be better if the two of you stay here.” Magnus said slowly.

“Shockwave being around doesn’t make this any safer,” Sonar replied. “There are attacks. He is searching for us.”

Magnus frowned, definitely not what he wanted to hear. He was quiet for a moment as he evaluated the situation. “I...I have to think things over then.”

Sonar hugged him tighter. “We can get your hammer back.”

“Something like that.” Magnus agreed.

“Does Soundwave have a plan for dealing with Shockwave?” Magnus asked, bending down to look Sonar in the optics.

“I’m not sure,” He said. “There really haven’t been enough bots around to deal with all the batch mechs Shockwave has working.”

“So its been hit and run attacks?”

Sonar looked down. “I don’t think there’ve been any real attacks. We just move escaped Autobots to the deeper levels.”

“Deeper levels.” Magnus asked, glancing at Resonance.

“Bumblebee and Ironhide have been helping.”

“Bumblebee and Ironhide,” Magnus whispered in amazement. “They’re still...?”

“They came through here a mega-cycle ago before going to Vos.” Sonar looked at Magnus, hoping the information was good news. “Eject and Rewind were pleased to see them, at least.”

“I can imagine,” Ultra Magnus had very little hope there were any Autobots outside of captivity.

“Soundwave helped them first,” Sonar added. He looked up, his head turning to the side again, listening. “Rewind said Laserbeak is back from Vos. She says that Bee and Ironhide have met up with Prowl and....”

Sonar made a confused face, “There’s a plot against Megatron and Rodimus is injured....”

“Is there anything else?” Magnus stood as Soundwave walked in.

Sonar frowned as he tried to understand what the recordicon was telling him. “Prowl is working with the Vosians.” he said, looking to Soundwave as if he would explain it all.

“Status: Reviewing data. Unsure about next move.” Soundwave said, looking down at the small bot. “Laserbeak: collected much data.”

Sonar sighed, “Yes, she sent me the data packet.”

“Prowl’s plan: many uncertainties.”

“Of course,” Magnus looked down, a hand to his chin as he thought it over. Prowl’s scheming never sat well with him during the war. The way he fought it, the lengths he was willing to go to win--they were staggering. There were times during briefings he had to wonder which side Prowl really was on, given his propensity for violence.

If it was not for Optimus’ objections, the carnage would have been hundredfold. The Wreckers may have had their tendencies, but at least they were honest about them.

“If Megatron killed: Civil War.” Soundwave declared.

“And that would be what the Vosian’s are after.”

In truth, Magnus never trusted the flyers or their Praxian cousins. He always half suspected they were simply waiting to bring back the days of Quintessons. He frowned deeply.

Soundwave nodded. “Assessment: correct. Vosian’s: Making powerplay. Their plans may not...be in accord to our own.”

Magnus nodded, “That was what I was thinking as well. Prowl is willing to sacrifice a lot in the name of winning.”

“Losses: unacceptable.”

“I know.” Magnus said, looking pained. “We have sacrificed too much already.”

OoOoOoOoO

“Well,” Megatron said. “I see within hours your are back in league with your former allies.”

Mirage watched Lord Megatron while armed, Vosian guards stood over them in one of the visitation rooms. Sputtering, uncertain, Mirage replied. “I don’t really know what you mean?”

“Prowl, Jazz?” Megatron whispered. “You are up to something, my consort.”

“I merely reached out,” Mirage leaned back. “If I am to be in detention, I might as well learn something useful for the cause.”

He leaned forward, glancing at the guard before turning back to Megatron. Barricade flexed from behind Megatron, watching the Vosian guard intently. “They are up to something.”

“I...” Megatron looked down. “I see.”

“Are you well, Lord?” Mirage purred, putting a hand on a Megatron’s shoulder.

Megatron rumbled, looking down at his consort. “When am I not?”

Mirage pressed himself against Megatron, standing on ped-tip. “When indeed, My Lord. I have missed you.”

Megatron laughed, the sound rumbling through him.

“What are they planning?” Megatron asked.

“Oh, what do you expect?” Mirage asked. “Nothing beyond the usual.”

“And their coding?” Megatron asked.

Mirage cast a spare glance at Barricade and smirked. “I don’t think it was ever implemented here. Starscream has always been a weakling.”

Megatron scowled, sitting back. None of it surprised him. None of it was even unexpected. What was he going to do about it?

“What do want me to do, my Lord?” Mirage asked, digits scuttling across Megatron’s plating. “Find out their plans?” His fans kicked on, and he vented hard. “You know I will do anything you wish.”

Megatron looked down at his consort, raising a browplate. He glanced at Barricade, who was glowering at him from across the room. Barricade never did approve of Mirage. Little surprise, really. Not that he trusted Barricade anymore, either. They were all trying to usurp him.

“We will play this Starscream’s way,” Megatron decided. “Get me enough that we can put them all on a little show trial, then we can offline them all publicly.”

“Very well,” Mirage agreed, taking the larger bot’s hand. He brought it to his face, nuzzling the palm. “It is only what they deserve.” He said, a growl in his own voice. “I will find out what we need.” He said, meeting Megatron’s gaze. “And we can go back to Iacon in time for the sparkling’s emergence. It is growing fast.”

Megatron looked down the noblemech’s body, it was hardly apparent yet. “Perhaps this one will serve our needs. Damien has too much Autobot in him.”

“He was given a human name, of course he is weak like a fleshling.”

“I’ve been too indulgent,” Megatron rumbled, looking back at Barricade. “It is something I will soon change.”

“We should leave Rodimus and Damien here, in Vos,” Mirage suggested. “Or Damien, at least. They will take it as a sign of trust. They will not expect us to be plotting their downfall.”

Megatron’s lip-plates curled in amusement. His own plating heating up. “I love it when you are devious.” A loud purr rumbled deep in his chest as he pulled the blue bot close to him. “We will make this work, and come out ahead.”

“Of course, my Lord, my Love. When do we not. And with Starscream out of the way, things will be perfect.” Mirage smiled. “There is just one question left.”

“What?” Megatron wondered.

Mirage pointed to the Vosian guard behind him. “What will we do with him?”

“Oh?” Megatron looked at the flyer.

The flyer’s optics widened, he inched towards the door in the windowless room. He raised his weapon as Megatron rose, dominating the room.

Megatron’s lips curled up, his fusion cannon humming with charge as he leveled it at the fighter. “What we always do with mechs that get in our way.” And he fired.

Mirage watched, his optics cold as the flier screamed and hit the wall, a great hole where once his spark had been.

“Perfect.” Mirage hummed. “Just like old times. Just what will we say when Starscream starts screeching?”

“The same thing I will tell him when he insists you return to detention, and he tries to arrest me,” Megatron said, stroking his fusion cannon with his other hand.

He looked back at Barricade, “Clean him up.”

“Very well, Lord Megatron.”

OoOoOoOoO

Starscream paced across the smooth floor, clacking as he went. “He’s planning something.” He shrieked, “I know it. Why did you let them take Mirage?”

“I wasn’t given much of a choice, Screamer.” Jazz said, optics not meeting the flier’s.

“The frag you weren’t.” Starscream yelled. “He’s probably told old buckethead everything. We have found out. And don’t call me Screamer. You do realize he will deactivate us all.”

“Yah need ta calm down. We both know we can make a run for it....if it came tah that.” Jazz said, giving the flier a level stare. “I think yah need ta talk ta Prowler.”

“This was expected,” Prowl walked in pacifyingly. “This is the plan,” He added.

“To send his consort back?” Starscream asked incredulously.

“With misinformation,” Prowl reminded him. “Mirage....”

“What?” Starscream asked, optics widening, waiting for an explanation.

“Was a double agent the whole time,” Prowl put a hand on Starscream’s back.

“HA!” Starscream barked. “I knew it. I tried to tell that old fragger! But would he listen?”

“He never listens, does he?” Prowl asked, smirking.

“No, never...and he was blinded by lust besides.” Starscream huffed.

“Threw ya out of his berth that fast?” Jazz asked, his lip plates twitching up.

“You make it sound as if I minded.” Starscream said, “I’m a Prince of Vos. I always...deserved better. But that is beside the point. You honestly think Mirage is still on our side?”

“It matters little.” Prowl hummed. “We will use him to our ends.”

“He is,” Jazz added with certainty. “He’s taken some big risks for us back in the day.”

“But, can we be certain?” Starscream looked between them.

“Can you be certain about any of us?” Jazz wondered.

“No,” Starscream agreed, optics narrowing. “But faith can only go so far.”

OoOoOoOoO

Rodimus watched his progeny stalk back and forth across the room. “I don’t know why you are worrying so much. This is good news.”

Damien stopped suddenly. “How can you say that, father? He’s up to something. Something bad.” He wrung his hands together. “Why else would he leave us both here. He plans on doing away with both of us. I know it. I just know it.”

Rodimus vented quietly. “Working yourself up like this is not going to help either of us any.”

Damien signed, sat on the edge of Rodimus’ berth. “I know.” He scooted over, curling against his carrier. “I’m scared. Really...scared.”

“We all are, Damien.” Rodimus placed a hand on the smaller bot’s shoulder padron. “The truth is, he is cutting us off here, leaving us here for Starscream’s plots.”

Damien looked down and frowned before glancing at the doctors who were hovering behind them, seemingly working. The young bot was no longer sure who was a spy, and just who they would be working for.

“He must think you are working with Starscream, somehow. Or knows that the Matrix is interfering with that slave coding in you all.”

“Oh,” Rodimus looked around, surprised Damien was that much aware of things. “What’s happened while I’ve been down?”

Damien sucked in a deep inhalation of air, “A lot.” Then Damien told him what he’d seen, and what Barricade had done.

OoOoOoOoO

It seemed like they had been on the move forever, the tunnels stretching out in velvety darkness for an eternity and more. Resonance heaved a loud sigh, his vents hitching noisily on the intake. This was nearly as bad as the escape from the mines, at least in his estimation. Much more boring. “Are we almost there?” He asked for the hundredth time, hating the whiny tone his voice was taking on.

Soundwave looked down at the smaller host mech, his visor dimming. “Advice: Nearly. Tunnels end: Outside of Iacon.”

“Stop whining, Res. We will get there when we get there.” Sonar huffed behind them, a trail of recordicons following in his wake, and Magnus bringing up the rear.

“Did we need all of them?” Resonance wondered at all of Blaster’s recordicons that were accompanying them. He looked to Magnus for help. Seeing them again without Blaster only reminded him that Blaster was not coming back. It seemed wrong that Sonar had somehow taken their carrier’s place.

“Yes,” Sonar snapped. “And you should be able to transform, otherwise we wouldn’t have to walk.”

“Now is not the time for this,” Magnus said. “We have a mission to accomplish.”

“Cybertron: Bigger than all of us.” Soundwave added.

“You don’t have to act like we can’t hear you either.” Rewind snarked, glaring daggers at Resonance.

“I don’t care.” Resonance glared back, stopping in his tracks.

“For the love of Primus.” Magnus snapped. “Now is not the time. If I have to say it one more time you will not like the consequences, Resonance. And you,” He said glaring at Rewind. “Not a peep out of you either.”

He stomped off down the tunnel not looking back to see if the rest followed.

Soundwave made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a sigh. “Advice: Magnus is in a temper. Now not the time.” He declared, his visor taking in all of the smaller bots before moving on himself.

Resonances optics blinked with surprise. He had never been so...scolded by Ultra Magnus before. Had he done something wrong? He wondered, looking back at Rewind and Eject.

“Cassettes: Essential to quest.” Soundwave replied definitively.

“Yeah,” Sonar smirked. “Steeljaw and Ravage work better together scoping out the tunnels for threats better than we can. An’ Ramhorn can handle the scraplets.”

“Oh,” Resonance looked down.

“Don’t worry, kid,” Rewind stood next to the younger bot, nearly up to his shoulder. “We still miss him too, but Blaster wouldn’t want us to abandon you two. We were always nearby as your sparks grew within him, listen, waiting, wondering when you’d come out. Always speculating with Blaster.”

“I’m sorry,” Resonance kept walking, thinking about it.

“Don’t worry, we’ll always stick with you both.”

Resonance frowned, “You will? I---miss carrier a lot.” He heaved a sigh, and looked ahead at the outstretching blackness. “Do you think there is a Well? Sire said there was, but I don’t know.”

Rewind shrugged, “I don’t know, little bot. Can’t say I’ve ever been overly religious, Blaster believed though. So...”

“Yeah.” Resonance said quietly, his optics darting to Magnus’ back. “He’s never really yelled at me before either.”

“I doubt you’ve disobeyed before, either,” Rewind reminded him.

“No,” He looked down. Knowing he did wrong only compounded his guilty feelings. “I hate it. I just...I just want this all to stop.”

“Things will stop when we free everyone,” Rewind reminded him with certainty.

“I don’t know. That won’t bring carrier back. It won’t fix things. Some things just can’t be fixed.” The little bot said mournfully.

Rewind was quiet, rolling it over in his processor, “But it can get better.” He finally pressed. “You will grow up, and have symbiotes of your own. You’ll see. It will all work out.” He patted the bots shoulder padron. “I promise.”

“Attack imminent,” Soundwave said, stopping mid-stride. “Shockwave: Tunnel Worm.”

The vibrations came next. Everything shook. Resonance stopped with the others, looking up and around at the ceiling, waiting. He glanced at Sonar who was leveling a weapon on his own. He looked up at Magnus helplessly.

He shook his head carefully, unsure himself. The large bot never seemed comfortable in the old service tunnels, but not even his superstructure seemed to shiver. There was a rumbling as metal was being chewed up underneath them, moving up the wall, around and and around slowly.

“Which way, boss?” Rumble looked up at Soundwave, his own proton pistol at the ready. Evidently. There was enough ground shaking going on.

“That way,” Sonar pointed in the direction they had come, taking off running. Soon, Ravage and Steeljaw were streaking past them, leading the way.

The shaking had stopped from all around them. Something sparked in the passageway behind them. A great noise of screeching of metal against metal. A mouth appeared, smoke billowing from inside it. Three sets of teeth snapped together in a point.

“Eject!” Sonar screamed. The pincers had the minicon. Sonar turned, holding his ground and firing. Soon Soundwave and Magnus were as well.

“Run, Resonance!” Magnus yelled. “Keep going.”

Resonance stopped, and stared. The larger bots were firing. Frenzy leaped from Soundwave’s deck where he’d been recharging. He landed in front of the line. Frenzy returned the nightmare with a sonic blast.

Stunned, the pincers stopped as Eject hung limply in the air by an arm. With a twitch, he was thrown against the wall.

Magnus turned around. “Resonance, I said to keep running!”

“I...” Resonance turned to look down the hallway then back at the great maw.

Suddenly, Ravage and Steeljaw were running back as the metal began to shake again. The walls twisted, and floor seemed to shift.

“We’re in a tin can!” Rumble said from checking Eject’s vitals.

“Can you beat it back?” Magnus asked.

“Not on all sides,” Rumble replied. Quickly, the hall was getting smaller and smaller. Soon, Magnus had to stoop.

The way back soon closed. They were stuck.

There was a swirling as a wormhole opened up inside the worm’s mouth, each of the three points generating the singularity necessary. It splayed open, leaving a groundbridge large enough for the whole party to walk through.

“You are mine, Soundwave,” A cold, calculating voice said from the other side. The contraction of the tunnel started up again. “If you would like to stay online for another nano-cycle, I invite you all to step through.”

“I suggest we all do as he says,” Magnus said after a long, frustrated sigh.

OoOoOoOoO

Prowl let out a frustrated whine, and finally turned to Bumblebee, staring daggers at the minibot. “Were you even going to tell me about Soundwave?”

Bumblebee shrugged, “I don’t know.” He looked the Praxian up and down. “I’m still not sure that our plans will coalesce.” He turned a calculating gaze to the tactician. “You are too deep in with the Seekers. I don’t care what you say.”

“Bumblebee,” Prowl growled. “Careful what you say next.”

“No, Prowl,” Bee rose from where he had been sitting. He pointed at his former comrade. “You were always reckless and this is worse than before. Trust Starscream? For Frag’s sake! He double and triple crosses Megatron ten times before breakfast.”

“Breakfast, funny you say that,” Prowl’s optics narrowed.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t think you care about us, or the cause,” Prowl shot back. “I think you and Ironhide are more upset about being beaten on that little rock and its people. It was never about survival for either of you.”

Bee’s vocalizer sputtered with anger. “That little rock....how dare you.” Blue optics narrowed, and then looked away. “How can you even say that? I watched all of my friends die...everyone. Humans and bots. Primus, Prowl, What that frack is wrong with you?” Bumblebee stomped closer, thumping a digit against Prowl’s chestplates. “You sold your integrity for security...or whatever it is you have here.”

“You don’t know what you are talking about.” Prowl finally hissed, pushing him back.

“What is wrong with the two of you. I heard you two flights down.” Jazz said, stepping through the doorway.

“Something that’s needed settling a long time ago, that’s what’s wrong,” Prowl said, grimacing. His holsters transformed out. He tried to grip for blasters that were long gone. His frown deepened.

“You hung those up a decade ago,” Jazz said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Bee. “Go somewhere else, dig?”

“Fine,” He shook his head and shrugged. “You are both fraked up.”

Jazz watched him go, before pulling Prowl close. “You need ta simmer down, Prowler, before you start glitchin’. Primus. You didn’t used ta be such a hot processor.”

Prowl batted at him, making an angry noise deep in his vocalizer. “Let me go.”

“Not until you stop this. Seriously, you are fracking everything up. Just...stop it. Ya have Teecee all wound up with this little temper-tantrum of yours. We don’t need him stompin’ in here too...do you think that would help the situation any?”

“Just...”

“No.” Jazz said firmly. “Primus, you make it hard ta be your bondmate. I swear.”

“Jazz,” Prowl said quietly. “I should call him out. End it correctly.”

“Call who out?” Bumblebee asked.

“Megatron,” Prowl said. “I should have died that day. Me, not Optimus. It was my duty as second in command to die, or take charge.”

He turned around slowly to look at his former Autobot brothers. “I did neither, after sending one of our own into his grips. I allowed our next Prime to become his slave, a toy.” He started shouting. “I allowed us all to become slaves. Our sparklings to become slaves. All because I was too clever to die or lead!”

“Prowler,” Jazz sighed. “It ain’t like that. Optimus wouldn’t have wanted that, and never expected it.”

“But there it is. He never did. I let him down.”

“No, ya didn’t.” Jazz. said, holding on tightly to the Praxian. “Stop it. Just...stop it. Yah can’t control everything. Ya aren’t Primus. And so help me, if ah have to ah will tie you up and shove you in a storage closet if yah talk about anymore of this foolishness. You aren’t gonna call out anyone, much less Megatron. He’d split ya, and you’d take me and Teecee down with ya. Is that what you want, Prowler? All of us ta have our sparks snuffed out?”

“I...”

Jazz pulled him close, kissing him hard. “No.”

“Megatron has weakness,” Prowl said.

“But so do you,” Bee sighed. “We’re old bots, Prowl. Even on our best day, we couldn’t take on Megatron.”

“Now that all our chips are on the table,” Jazz said. “And we got all these things going on. How do we make them work so we don’t wind up offlining each other?”

“I don’t know,” Prowl said, blinking his optics, arranging everything in his processor.

“Sometimes, the simplest plans are best,” Bumblebee said. “Because, there’s still a lot of Decepticon warlords with warships and armies that will tear Cybertron right down to Vector Sigma’s power core if given the chance.”

“That was partially the plan,” Prowl frowned. “But I see the error in it now. We need to unite the unitable.”

“Exactly.” Jazz agreed, still holding on tightly to him. “It isn’t going to work otherwise. Not against Megatron. We need everything we have.” His optics fell on Bumblebee. “Everything. This infighting is not going to help any of us.”

‘Endgame,” Prowl paced as his processor raced and he put aside previous plans.

“Can we really trust Starscream not to seize power?” Bumblebee asked.

Prowl looked down and frowned before looking to Jazz.

“I don’t know,” He said. “Bein’ with Blue, I think he’s changed.”

Bumblebee gave him a skeptical look. “Eh. You really think a cybercat can change it’s stripes? I’m not so sure about that. No matter how much you claim he cares for Bluestreak.”

Jazz shrugged. “I don’t know...you haven’t seen them together.”

Bumblebee snorted, and shook his head. “I just don’t understand any of you. I don’t know how you could just give yourselves over to them. They are cons.”

“And Soundwave?” Prowl asked.

“Its different,” Bee said. “He’s an ally.

Prowl looked over at Jazz, “And Thundercracker and I were together long before the war.”

“Thundercracker isn’t anything like Starscream.” Bumblebee said in a mulish tone.

“No, he is not.” Prowl agreed, “But he is as much an ally to us, as Soundwave is to you.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Jazz said. “But Star’s got a good spark when properly inspired.”

“And I’ve got an optic on him,” Prowl added. “While Soundwave just has one on you.” Prowl nodded over as he walked to the window. There was a sudden taping on the glass.

“Beak?” Bee asked.

Prowl touched the command pad on the sill. The window slid open slowly. The stillness of the night filled as Laserbeak crept in slowly.

“What’s wrong Beak?” Bee asked. Another mini-flyer swooped in. “Buzzsaw?” Bumblebee proffered each of them energon chips.

Buzzsaw let out an anxious chirp, his agitation clear as he hopped along the floor chiiring.

Bumblebee frowned, finding their behaviour strange at best. “Something isn’t right. Soundwave always sends them with datapads.”

“Perhaps something happened.” Jazz reasoned.

Buzzsaw chittered, and made a sound of frustration before finally light poured from his eyes, a holo scene playing out. The bots gathered closed, making their own sounds of dismay as the scene in the tunnels played out.

“Ultra...Primus...and they were taken by Shockwave?” Jazz spat out as the holographic display came to an abrupt end. He looked to Laserbeak who slowly nodded his agreement.

Bumblebee’s optics widened, “Blaster’s bitlets were with them...the pit. We have to go after them now. Shockwave...oh Primus...you didn’t see Blaster...Primus...”

Jazz looked at Prowl. “Can we do this?”

“Soundwave would be ally,” Prowl considered.

“An ally?” Bumblebee yelped. “Just an ally!”

“Easy now, Bee,” Jazz calmed him. “We’re not supposed to come and go as we please, or pick up arms.”

“Exactly, if we get caught by Shockwave, we’re all dead. Including our sparklings.”

“I don’t believe this.” He looked back at Ironhide’s resting form. He kicked him. “Get up. We’re leaving.”

“Wha...?” Ironhide looked up to see the little flyer, his optics blinking blearily.

“We’re leaving. Soundwave and Ultra Magnus are in trouble.” He said, nudging the bot even as he glared daggers at Prowl. “They aren’t going to help us.” He huffed.

Ironhide blinked up at him, “Now?”

“Yes, now.” Bee said, looking more agitated by the moment.

“Wait!” Prowl said. “I didn’t say we weren’t going to help you.”

“Then, what?”

“Yeah, what?” Jazz wondered what his partner was planning.

“Perhaps, Skywarp might be willing to stretch his wings to help?” Prowl wondered.

“I don’t see how that could even be practical.” Bumblebee said, “He can’t just warp everyone out.

“Maybe not.” Prowl said, “But going in blind isn’t going to help anyone of us. If anything it will just get you killed or captured.”

A shadow opened in the room, “I could feel someone thinking about me.”

“‘Warp,” Jazz sighed. “We discussed you just showing up like this.”

He shrugged looking down on the two posturing Autobots. He clasped his hands together like he had been given a present. He pointed at Laserbeak and Buzzsaw. “I saw these two and figured something must be afoot.”

“Soundwave’s been captured by Shockwave.” Prowl folded his arms. “We were wondering if you were busy.”

“For a rescue mission?” Skywarp wondered. “I could check my schedule.”

“You know you’re as busy as any of us,” Jazz shook his head.

“We need to get to Crystal City,” Bumblebee said.

“Shockwave has always prevented my abilities with tachyon shields,” Skywave considered. “But there’s a shuttle we could take.”

“Really, Bee, we gonna trust this?” Ironhide asked.

“Yep,” Bee sighed.

“We’ll need Thundercracker,” Skywarp said.

“Why?” Prowl frowned, concerned.

“I don’t know how to pilot a shuttle,” Skywarp smirked, looking between the Autobots.

“Fine,” Bumblebee sighed. “Fine, whatever.”

“Then we’re coming,” Prowl decided with a grimace. “We’ll need our weapons.”

“Of course, of course,” Skywarp waved it off. “We’ll need a plan too.”

Prowl laughed, “When do we not. I..will get right on that.” He smirked.

OoOoOoOoO

They walked through the groundbridge, and into the near darkness of Shockwave’s lab. Ultra Magnus charged up his weapons, and the moved close together, shielding the younglings. “What do you want, Shockwave?” He bellowed, only half-way paying attention to the freakshow around them. Cages lined the walls, filled with---Magnus nearly offlined his optics---screaming, mangled mechs. Most looked as though they had been taken apart and put back together the wrong way. It was all Magnus could do not to purge his tanks. Proof he should have done more before the war to stop many of the Decepticon generals.

He blinked his optics one more time, forcing away the retching. As Magnus, the chief of law on Cybertron, Shockwave’s atrocities were his responsibility. “I should have done more,” He whispered. “We should have stopped them before they started.” But Sentinel, and the others in Iacon refused see the warning signs.

“Ultra Magnus,” Shockwave’s glowing optic stepped from the shadows.

Ultra Magnus stood firm, his optics narrowing in on the red glow of Shockwave’s own. He barely contained the growl that rose from his vocalizer. “Monster.”

Shockwave laughed, the sound reverberating through the room. “Megatron will be pleased when I return you to him.” The optic settled on Soundwave. “And you, Soundwave, I have always wondered how that mind of yours works. Blaster proved surprisingly...fragile.”

Magnus gripped his hammer, holding firm as he watched Shockwave. He looked from side to side. The half rebuilt bots seemed to be closing in on them.

Resonance let out a little whimper, pushing himself against Ultra Magnus. “Sire---”

Ultra Magnus’ gaze didn’t waver from Shockwave, “I can’t let you do this.” He said, “I won’t let you hurt anyone else.”

Beside him, Soundwave’s own weapons were humming with charge, he raised his blaster and leveled it at Shockwave.

“Do you think I have not prepared for this possibility?” Shockwave asked. “For every moment of this meeting?”

Soundwave fired. Shockwave shimmered and faded before his hologram reformed in front of them.

Magnus attempted to step forward, but felt a tug. He looked down as he and the others were lifted up by tentacles coming from the experiments.

“I suggest, you stop struggling,” Shockwave’s voice purred from speakers.

“Ultra,” Resonance said in a worried tone. He was wrapped by several different ones, seemingly ready to start pulling.

Magnus sighed. “Shockwave, you win.” His hands went up even though he knew he was only saving Sonar and Resonance for the time being.

OoOoOoOoO

“Crystal City?” Thundercracker asked as he turned back in the pilot’s chair in the shuttle. “We’re raising it again?”

“If we have to,” Prowl said, sitting next to him in the copilot’s chair. Ironhide, Bumblebee, Jazz and Skywarp.

“Can we?” Skywarp stretched his gears and cables.

“How about you fly ahead a few kliks and run recon for us?” Thundercracker suggested before glancing at Prowl and the bots. Their quiet nods reflected their apprehension at traveling with Skywarp.

Damien slunk inside, waiting for the bots to object his presence. He met Prowl’s optics, and scowled back, waiting for him to say something. “I’m coming too.”

Thundercracker looked back at him, raising one browplate. “Got to keep up then.” He shrugged, and turned back to the controls to complete his pre-flight check. “We can’t have anyone falling behind.”

“I’ll be fine.” Damien snapped, hugging himself tightly.

“Wait, what?” Jazz looked at the little bot. “No sparklings on this mission.”

“How did you know we’re leaving?” Prowl loomed over Damien, arms folded as he looked down on the little bot.

“I...” He stammered. “Well, I just figured since I saw all of you driving off in a hurry that something was up.”

“No,” Jazz looked at Prowl.

“We’ll be hard pressed to do this on our own. We won’t be able to watched anyone’s fender.”

“I...” Damien stood taller, thrusting his chest plating out. “If I don’t get to go. I’ll tell Megatron.”

Prowl’s eyes narrowed. “You can’t always throw around that threat to get your way.”

Thundercracker hissed, “Just let him go. We don’t have time for this.”

Prowl glared, finally looking away. “No, we don’t.” He huffed loudly, looking back to the controls. “Just know I’m not sparkling-sitting.”

Damien glared at the Praxian’s back, “I’m not a fragging sparkling,” he hissed.

“Yah sure are acting like one.” Jazz said beside him, nudging him to their seats.

“Sit down,” Prowl barked like he would to one his own. But for all intents and purposes, he was glad even Bluestreak was safely out of this one. “Time for a mission briefing.”

Prowl sat back down in the copilot’s seat, swiveling around. The firing had not even started, and he was already tired. Thundercracker was beginning to go through the pre-flight checklist and they were lifting off of the ground gently before anyone else could interrupt.

“Bumblebee and ‘Hide?” He looked at the pair of them. “You two have spent the most time in Crystal City. Enlighten us on what to expect.”

“Well,” Bee looked carefully at Damien, squaring his shoulders. “Shockwave has taken over the remains of the city. Of all the parts of Cybertron it has seen the least superficial of the rebuilding.

“But, underneath,” Bee continued after a long sigh. “He’s turned it into his own personal workshop. Slaves go in, but they don’t come out.”

Prowl nodded, not looking surprised. “He was doing much the same since the beginning of the war. It’s not surprising that he would continue his experimentation.”

Bumblebee shrugged, “Right. From what Soundwave has been able to learn he has become fixated on Tamites, on their telepathy. I don’t even want to imagine what he did to Blaster. Not relevant, I know.”

“What else do you know?” Prowl asked.

“Usual,” Ironhide added. “He’s pretty much set himself up in ways he never could with the council and the Elite Guard around.”

“Crystal City wasn’t on the tour,” Damien grimaced. He looked at the two Autobots. “What kind of experimentation?”

“Ever heard of Frankenstein?” Bumblebee wondered.

Damien shook his head. “Is it an Earth thing?”

“So we’re storming the castle, killing the evil doctor before our allies become the monster?” Thundercracker asked.

“It is as good a plan as any,” Prowl frowned, opening up the weapons’ lockers. “Shockwave is too many moves ahead for finesse. Brute force is required.”

“He’s good at that too,” Ironhide reminded them all.

“Is he ever.” Jazz said, humming to himself. “Guess we have to go in quick and vicious. Kill him before he even knows he’s dead. As the human’s would say...we need to put him down like a rabid dog.”

Damien frowned as he listened to the exchange, only half understanding. They always lost him when they started speaking in Earthling jargon. “So...we just go in and kill him?” His browplates wrinkled together. “You really think that is going to work?”

“If this was going to work, it would have worked vorns ago,” Prowl said. “But this time....”

“You backing out?” Ironhide chuckled, asking Damien.

His optics closed and shook his head. “No.”

The larger bot slapped him on the back. “Good. Do you know what to do when we burst in?”

Damien searched them all.

“Don’t preen, or tell us about your combat training,” Ironhide said. “I heard all that noise before.”

Damien frowned at him. “I wasn’t planning on it.”

The old red bot chuckled, slapping Damien on the back again. “Just don’t freeze up, kid.”

Damien huffed, “Fine.” He glared at all of the bots around him, and didn’t miss Jazz’s chuckle.

“And I’ll tell you a few more things,” Ironhide put an arm around Damien and drew him closer to the back to go over formations and tactics.

“Do you think this is wise?” Bumblebee asked Prowl.

Prowl could only shrug before turning back to watch Cybertron pass underneath them. Instead, he turned to the seeker who wasn’t their pilot. “‘Warp, I think now is the time for additional reconnaissance.”

The air in front of them shimmered and popped as the seeker bent space around himself and disappeared. There was a transformation and afterburners in front of the shuttle as he shot off.

“So what are all these for?” Bee asked, going over the assembled armory. It was extensive.

“I like to go scraplet hunting,” Thundercracker replied.

“Yeah,” Jazz turned his head. “We both go.” He caught Thundercracker’s optic.

Thundercracker’s lip twitched up into a humourless smile, and finally winked at Jazz.

OoOoOoOoO

“What are we going to do?” Resonance asked the others from behind the energy bars in one of the other cells. He looked out across the hallway to the others.

“Have faith,” Ultra Magnus said. His mind was already racing. If nothing else he had to get his mechlings free. He could accept his own death, but not theirs. His death was long overdue.

They had been fortunate that Shockwave did not want to start his experiments so soon. Magnus had never known the mech to sound so gleeful, nor be so unprepared for an eventuality. For the time being, Shockwave had placed them in holding cells.

Soundwave leaned against the back wall, the cassettebots and recordicons clustering around him nervously.

“What are we gonna do, boss?” Rumble asked, looking at the energon bars, a frown marring his face.

“Situation: dire,” Soundwave stated. Magnus could do nothing but agree.

“Escape,” Soundwave’s vocalizer hesitated for a long nano-klik. “Unlikely.”

In response, Magnus growled, ramming the bars with his shoulder. He leaned into it, the electricity racked his body. It was futile, but it was better than waiting for the end.

“Ultra Magnus: Laserbeak, Buzzsaw still at large.” Soundwave added.”

Magnus pulled back. “But can we wait for the cavalry to arrive?”

“What else are we going to do?” Resonance asked, placing a hand on Magnus’ leg. “We’re just hurting ourselves.”

OoOoOoOoO

“Coming up on Crystal City,” Jazz said as he moved from the co-pilot’s chair from next to Thundercracker to the back of the craft.. “We’re five deci-klik’s out.”

“Word from Skywarp?” Prowl asked, studying the read outs.

“No aerial resistance,” Jazz replied.

“So far,” Prowl looked up from the viewer, going over the slim reports one more time that he had from Bumblebee and Ironhide on Shockwave’s current capabilities. He wondered if even Megatron had even this much.

 

“Damien, sit up with Thundercracker and strap in.”

“What?” The young grounder asked from where he’d been running through moves with Ironhide during the flight.

“You heard me,” He said. “Watch for trouble. You’ll notice ‘Con movements before any of us with out-of-spec optics.”

“Right,” He nodded, screwing up his courage.

“Hide, Jazz,” Prowl looked around. “Take the port and starboard guns. If anything winks at you funny, light t up.”

“Aye,” Ironhide replied with an amused growl.

“‘Cept ‘Warp,” Thundercracker laughed from the front.

“I make no promises,” Ironhide smirked as he headed to the port gunnery.

“Bee,” Prowl twirled one of his laser pistols. “We secure the landing site.”

“Now you’re taking,” Bumblebee grinned, hefting his own blaster rifle, beginning one last systems check.

“Vosian shuttle,” Shockwave’s voice echoed through the hull. “Identify yourself.”

Damien’s vocalizer hitched with surprise.

“Shockwave,” Thundercracker said. “Just out for a practice run with Skywarp. Just a couple old wingers wanting to relive the glory days.”

“I did not know reenactments were popular in Vos,” Shockwave said after a long klik. “Perhaps, if Starscream is so inclined, I might visit his home to reenact the First Vaporization of Vos during the Quintesson War.”

“Shockwave,” Thundercracker grimaced, glancing at Prowl warningly. “We’re not going in with live munitions.”

“After all,” Skywarp piped in. “I love what you’ve done with the place.”

“Desist and return to Vos,” Shockwave said. “This region is restricted under Lord Megatron’s command.”

Damien’s mouth opened. His chest puffed out as if to assert his royal authority. Thundercracker shook his head, holding a palm up. He’d seen Starscream with that same pompous look many times in the past.

“As I recall,” Shockwave continued. “You flew as part of the trine during the levelling of Crystal City. Not in a shuttle.”

“Well,” Thundercracker said. “In any battle, someone’s got to play the Autobot,” he growled, firing the forward gun array at the nearest communications tower. It sizzled and sparked as Skywarp flew through the blast, beginning a strafing run down the main plaza.

There was silence as Damien looked at Thundercracker.

“I can’t stand that old fragger.” He looked back. “Are we ready?”

“So ready, I’m rusty,” Bumblebee smirked, transformed up for action.

“Good, ‘cause we're comin’ in hot,” Skywarp chirped over their comms. He was so ready for this kind of action, and it came across in his tone, and the nearly reckless way he dove in, clearing the way for the shuttle.

They were out as soon as the shuttle ground to a halt, weapons raised and ready. “Hey, Warp, secure the area with Jazz,” Prowl said, gold optics already roving the area.

The Praxian opened his comm channel, bringing up Magnus’ old signal. ::Magnus?::

::Prowl...Is that you...:: Magnus’ astonished voice answered after the longest silence.

::We’re on our way. Can give me a layout?::

::Only where I’ve been.:: Magnus replied, pinging him the information packet.

::Just hold tight.::

::Not like we have a choice.::

“Was that Magnus?” Jazz asked.

“Yeah,” Prowl replied as Ironhide and Jazz appeared behind them, weapons at the ready.

“Trap?”

“Definitely,” Prowl agreed. There was no reason Shockwave would allow the comms to work with the prisoners.

“Was it him?” Jazz wondered.

“Fragged if I know,” Prowl searched the horizon. “Because Ultra wasn’t around when we used that code.”

“But Soundwave was.”

Prowl glanced at Jazz, “Cold comfort.” Bracing his knee joints, he took aim. The surrounding rubble began to shift and move, and he doubted the Junkions were going to coming to their aid.

OoOoOoOoO

“Well?” Resonance and Sonar both looked up at Ultra Magnus hopefully.

“I...” His optics were wide. “I got through on an old channel.”

He looked up at Soundwave. “Thank you for the signal boost.”

“Shockwave: unaware of channels used on Earth.”

“Well, yes,” Ultra admitted.

Soundwave nodded, canting his head to one side. “Ultra: Hears weapons discharge?”

“I...” Ultra Magnus frowned until the sound grew louder. The thunder of pulse weapons, and shouting grew closer. “Dear, Primus, they are really here,” he whispered in English. His optics moving over to the doorway expecting to for Shockwave to come running back in at any moment.

Soundwave smiled behind his mask. “Soon.”

The sparklings crowded closer, clinging to Ultra Magnus as they waited, optics wide and scared. He kneeled, bringing them closer to him. The cell shook as a bomb exploded close to the cells. “Whatever happens,” Magnus said, “Stay close to Soundwave. He will get you out of here.” His optics flicked from his mechlings up to the host mech.

OoOoOoOoO

“Lord Megatron,” Starscream’s voice jumped as he bullied his way into the Vosian’s chambers. His optics widened.

“Shockwave sends a report,” he grinned. “Crystal City is under attack from your wingmates.” Megatron reached out, lifting Starscream by the neck.

“Why!” He shouted.

“They are?” Starscream’s optics shouted around as he struggled.

Megatron’s paw opened, dropping the Seeker. “You really didn’t know, did you?”

“Lord Megatron, I....” He raised his arm slowly, backing away. A sidewinder sprang out.

“Oh, save your parlor tricks,” Megatron waved him off. “Save your plotting. Each of you are plotting against each other and against me. If you are moving on Shockwave....” He old bot shrugged. “Unless it is to aid Soundwave.”

“Soundwave?” Starscream looked around. “I thought he was missing.” He shot Megatron a sideways glance, “What are you even going on about.”

Megatron glared, ruby optics narrowing. He could not figure out what Starscream’s game was this time. “You heard me.”

Starscream’s wing’s flicked back in agitation. “There is no reason for anyone in Vos to be attacking Shockwave anyway. He must be mistaken.”

Megatron took a threatening step towards him causing the winglord to stumble back. “I’m tired of your games, Starscream. I will not tolerate it, or you poisoning Damien any longer. Where is my heir?”

Starscream backed away from Megatron. “I am Lord here, it is not my responsibility to know where every bitlet is. Particularly, not one of my own coding.”

“And your wingmates? The Autobots?”

He stammered, “I.... I cannot say where Thundercracker or Skywarp go with theirs. However, Bluestreak and the others are in the other chamber.”

“I thought you were Lord here?” Megatron asked, a grin forming.

“Careful, Megatron,” Starscream smirked as he held his wrist to aim the missile on that arm. It heated, springing to life. The rocket systems started, but still, Starscream held off with firing. “You are lame, weak. You are grasping at straws.”

Megatron followed it the intended trajectory. “You know. How do you know?” His optics narrowed dangerously, but he was careful not to bridge the gulf between them.

“What happens next is your choice, Lord Megatron,” A bot’s voice came from behind.

Megatron turned, seeing Barricade step from a shadow. A gladiator’s blades spun out from their arm sheath’s.

“Yes, do I put you traitor’s on display, or do I melt you down for new throne?” Megatron replied.

“Not so fast,” Another stepped out from the door. Rodimus held his energon blade steady. “We’re going to end this.”

“I see someone found his spark,” Megatron’s optics narrowed, realizing the collar was now long gone. “Three against The Slag Maker. Fair odds, I’d say.”

“Perhaps long ago.” Rodimus said, the boastfulness that would have been in his voice once long gone. His blue optics cold and icy. “Your time has passed. You should realize that.”

Megatron threw his head back, laughing, “You always did have a cowardly spark, Rodimus. No wonder our mechling turned out so weak.”

“Damien’s not weak. He is just tired of hearing your poison,” Rodimus said, his own hand steady as moved, closing the circle.

Barricade moved closer, his red optics narrowing. He was tired of these games Megatron insisted on playing. Tired of the tyrant. “As I said, what happens now is your choice.”

“Oh, I could not have planned it this perfectly,” Starscream cackled from the side.

“Planned?” Megatron turned, wheeling on the Seeker Lord. “You could never have planned this treachery. You were duped, you stupid birdbrain.”

He advanced, his hands forming claws as he crept toward Starscream.

“Megatron!” Barricade yelled again.

“Well, if you’re going to kill me, you’d have shot me, Barricade,” Megatron smirked as he looked back at him. He turned back on Starscream.

“Now, Megatron,” Starscream looked between the others. “Let’s not be too hasty....”

“Stay away from him.” Rodimus growled, moving closer, he swung the energy blade at Megatron. It bit into the plating, and just as soon Rodimus skipped back, barely avoiding the claws that slashed at him as Megatron roared with pain.

“I will end you,” Megatron bellowed, bounding after the little red mech, murder in his optics. “I will tear you apart one plate at a time.”

For one moment Starscream watched the exchange, optics wide in shock before he shook himself off, and powered on his null rays.

Barricade stepped into Megatron’s path, an uppercut knocking into the underside of his helm. Megatron wheeled back.

Startled, Starscream fired a volley at the big mech before he could land on top of him. Megatron’s optics widened with surprise.

Emboldened, angered, Barricade took the blade from Rodimus and swung expertly, Megatron’s outstretched hands fell to the floor with a loud clunk. He stared down at them, stunned. Barricade thrust the blade into Megatron’s spark chamber.

The mech dropped to his knees, stumps rising to where the energon was leaking from his chest. He turned to Barricade the betrayal shown on his face. He whispered, “And you, Barricade?”

HIs red eyes faded as they went offline. Barricade looked to Starscream, then to Rodimus before pulling the energy blade from Megatron’s chest plating. He swung again. Megatron’s head rolled off. Bending it over, the old bot picked it up, and held it up. He looked into the deadened optics.

“Well,” Starscream muttered. “It was that easy.”

“Easy?” Rodimus asked before staring at Barricade.

“What...what happened?” Mirage said from door. He stopped as he saw the deadened eyes.

“History,” Starscream said carefully.

Mirage gripped the metal of the doorway hard enough to leave a dent. He opened his mouth, then shut it with a snap. His spark hurt. “History, right.” His optics lingered over Megatron’s lifeless body, and thought about joining him. He couldn't imagine what place he would have in the world now.

OoOoOoOoO

Damien saw it first as the energon leaking thing rose out of the rubble. It was huge, bigger than any of the Autobots, bigger than even Thundercracker. It was nearly as big as shuttle itself.

Damien nudged Thundercracker who seemed to have his attention on a news feed to his left. “‘Cracker...” He pointed. The energon leaking, dead bot lumbered into the view, arms outstretched as if it were going to embrace the shuttle. Damien could see a mostly scratched away Decepticon symbol on what looked to be a wing.

“Astrotrain,” Thundercracker’s optics widened as he stiffened. “Is there any end to his butchery?”

“Shuttle,” The zombified Decepticon said from a sparking vocalizer.

“Thundercracker, what do we do?” Damien looked at the seeker as it stared at the thing in horror. Damien frowned as he realized that Thundercracker had frozen up. “Thundercracker!”

The seeker shook his head before looking at Damien. Moving into action, he set the shuttle to begin firing. “We’ve got to run!”

“Wha...Why?” Damien asked even as Thundercracker was already starting towards the back of their shuttle. Rather than worrying about it, Damien followed.

Thundercracker transformed, launching into the air. Damien’s thrusters fired as he followed. Looking down, Damien realized the Autobots were already moving, transforming and turning the field into a demolition derby.

Damien ex-vented with disbelief when Astrotrain finally made it to their shuttle, limbs fallen away. The shuttle exploded underneath them.

“On your six!” Thundercracker yelled.

Damien’s weapons transformed out as he whipped around in the air, firing at the targets that were streaking towards them. Missiles from Cracker traced around them.

“Good thing Dreadwing trained us well, boy,” Thundercracker commented. “Looks like we’re going to need it.”

There were more explosions as Skywarp disappeared, reappearing over the glowing Crystal City power plant. He dropped another payload before disappearing again.

::We’re in,” Crackled across the spectrum from Prowl.

::Finally,” Thundercracker replied, worrying tightening like a screw into his spark.

“Sounds like we’re winning,” Damien said.

 

“Don’t say anything until the fighting’s stopped.” Thundercracker glanced back now that they were back to back and holding the spot above the shuttle to clear the air around them. Finally, there was a bot worthy enough to be a Prime, and the boy did not even know that he was no longer the heir to all Cybertron.

Thundercracker did not have the spark to tell him what was now known throughout planet.

OoOoOoOoO

The unblinking red optic stared into the monitor as explosions concussed around him. The observation room shook as centuries of rust rained down from the ceiling with each bomb. His defenses would hold be able to hold off the small Autobot contingent. It was, after all, the handful of them.

There was another blast before the lights went out. His monitors held, however, tied to a separate power source. He watched as Starscream now parading through the streets of Vos with Megatron’s helm held over his head in triumph.

There was a dark outline quickly becoming illuminated in the shadows as spaced folded around itself.

“Skywarp, good of you to arrive.” The red optic turned to greet the teleporting Seeker.

“Shockwave,” the flyer greeted him, walking towards him casually. He regarded the monitors. The Cybertronian script running to the side of the screen told him everything.

“I would assume this was well orchestrated,” Shockwave admitted.

“I can’t stop you from assuming what you want,” Skywarp admitted. “Processor’s barely cold and he’s being called a tyrant.”

“Starscream always has lacked a certain elegance,” Shockwave turned away before working the controls to his defenses. “If you are going to offline me, you would be advised to do it soon.”

“And not savor this?” Skywarp smirked as he raised his null-ray. “No, we want you alive.”

“You are all fools then,” Shockwave replied, hitting the last button in the sequence.

Lasers fired from above them, firing on Skywarp while a bridge opened to the left of him. Running, Shockwave lunged into it. It snapped shut.

Skywarp stepped towards computers. His fingers danced as he tracked Shockwave’s escape. Wherever he was going, it was deep within the vaults of Iacon.

OoOoOoOoO

“Magnus,” Resonance cried with fear. The explosions seemed to getting louder before the lights finally went out. “What are we going to do?”

The energy bars finally fell as well. “We leave.”

“Magnus!” There was a new voice yelling down the corridor. “Soundwave!”

“Now there’s a welcomed voice,” Magnus said. “Ironhide, we’re down here!”

“We hear ya,” He yelled back. There was the sound of metal being tossed aside further along the corridor.

Magnus grunted as he and Soundwave begin to shift the rubble on their side. It took a few breems, but they finally made and opening big enough for the younglings and cassettes to fit through. Magnus handed them through one at a time to Ironhide. It was a groon before they widened the hole big enough for Ultra Magnus to fit through. Soundwave followed behind.

“It’s good ta see your face, Magnus.” Ironhide smirked, even as he nodded to Soundwave, “An you to, boss.”

“Ironhide: Welcome sight,” Soundwave said, “Shockwave: destroyed?”

“Ah wish that was the case, boss. He escaped through a space bridge. We were gonna go after him, but we needed ta free ya first.”

Soundwave nodded, “Coordinates: available?”

“Yeah, Skywarp said he was going somewhere into the vaults of Iacon, we think maybe ta get the Matrix.” Ironhide said as he lead them through the rubble. “Prowl an’ the others are waitin’ for us in the control room. Luckily it wasn’t damaged in the explosion.”

“Thank Primus for small miracles,” Magnus huffed, finally scooping up Resonance as the ruble grew harder to walk through. “I don’t see why Shockwave is going after the matrix. It would never accept him.”

“But yah know he would try,” Ironhide shrugged.

“Oh, I know.” Magnus said, pulling Resonance closer. “He wouldn’t be Shockwave if he didn’t.”

“Don’t ah know it,” Ironhide said, his tone making his disgust clear.

Magnus ex-vented, “We should go find the others. Maybe one of them can get the spacebridge going.” He shook his head, and gave the clinging sparkling a tight hug.

“Can we go now?” Resonance finally asked, his optics dimming in worry.

“Forethought: Necessary for winning.” Soundwave reminded the young one.

OoOoOoOoO

“Isn’t he pleased with himself?” Jazz shook his head as they watched the vids pouring in. Riots were breaking out across Cybertron. All the while, Starscream was standing over the palazzo, waiving to the cheering crowds. Megatron’s helm was long gone, but it was clear he was a victor. He was also surrounded by Autobots.

In the vids Mirage looked forlorn, Rodimus looked worried. Bluestreak, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker all occupied the positions Thundercracker and Skywarp would normally hold at this sides.

“Like he had been on our side the whole time,” Bumblebee said with a hint of resentment.

“Damn Nails,” Prowl added. The vidcasters had remained mostly neutral during the early stages of the war.

“We’re going to need them one vorn,” Jazz reminded Prowl. “Hell we already do.”

“Prime always wondered if it would end for Megatron like this,” Prowl shrugged. He felt a small twinge where the Autobot symbol has been replaced by the Vosian Coat of Arms.

“And not at his own hands?” Thundercracker wondered.

“Never.” Prowl frowned. “Optimus was never that kind of bot. He always hoped to redeem the clunker.”

“There was no redeeming Megatron,” Skywarp said as he worked on the bridge. It was still sparking from the booby trap Shockwave set off after his escape. “He was committed.”

“The vidcasters are changing their tune about things,” Jazz commented. They were portraying the conditions in the mines and the camps as a surprise. Somehow, Blackout had been shot out of the sky as he tried to escape. His greying corpse was being carried through the camp, ripped apart by supposed Autobots Jazz did not recognize. Just how many sparklings were in the camps now? How many political prisoners too?

“How bad is it?” Ultra Magnus asked as he towered above the other Autobots and Vosians once they made it to the control room.

“Usual,” Prowl’s optics narrowed. “Chaos.”

“Is this according to plan?” Magnus questioned.

“First casualty in war,” Prowl said. “Is a good plan.” He turned away to continue to monitor the feed.

How long until the Decepticon fleet returns to quell this rebellion? He wondered.

“An orderly transition was never going to happen,” Jazz put a hand on Magnus. “Good to see you.”

“Likewise,” Magnus said. “Still playing Jiminy Cricket, I see.”

Prow grunted and moved closer to Thundercracker and Skywarp.

“Don’t worry, Magnus,” Jazz said. “Tinman found a heart.” He looked at the sparklings.

“Tinman, Jiminy Cricket?” Resonance asked.

“Earth references,” Magnus said. “From human fiction.”

“And mixed metaphors,” Jazz laughed.

“Skywarp, Thundercracker: Thank you.” Soundwave said suddenly.

“Real...” Skywarp looked back. “Though you must ….” He nodded to the screens.

“Starscream: Easily handled.”

Carefully, Prowl and Bumblebee moved between Skywarp and Soundwave. They could fight that battle another day.

“Shockwave must be stopped,” Magnus said.

“There’s something new coming through,” Thundercracker said, watching the screens again. “They said there’s some rumbling in Iacon.”

“I think I’ve got it,” Skywarp said. The bridge began its startup sequence before it began sparking again.

“Ah, for Primus’ sake!” He yelped.

OoOoOoOoO

Shockwave moved through the tunnels below Iacon, his single optic lighting the otherwise black passage and eerie gold. He moved closer to his goal: the vault where the Matrix was stored. The Matrix’s song hung in the air, not unlike a siren’s song. Cajoling, and leading the purple mech through the labyrinth of passages. He stumbled through the darkness, through the seemingly endless tunnels, all other thoughts fleeing his processor. He wanted it. He deserved it. More than any other mech on Cybertron.

If Shockwave had a mouth he would have scowled. It was he that had kept Cybertron in one piece all of the years Megatron had disappeared, and eventually ended up on Earth. He deserved this, and he would destroy whatever ‘bot stood in his way of getting it.

The song grew louder, drowning out all thought. Cloyingly worming it’s way through his meta, through his thought processes.

He would make them all pay.

Finally he reached the doors that barred the way to the very heart of Iacon. The center of the maze. The doors swung open at his command.

“Shockwave,” A voice in his head said. The matrix glowed brighter and brighter as he slowed, drawing closer. “SHOCKWAVE!” The voice thundered in his audials.

“It sings. Primus sings,” Another voice said from a corner.

“Lugnut,” Shockwave replied, seeing the other monocular bot stand near him. “Megatron has died. I have come for the Matrix.

The other bot looked away, as if listening to something, someone. “Primus does not will it.”

“But Megatron willed it!” Shockwave lied. “We have to move it before the Autobots come.”

“No more Autobots, no more Decepticons,” Lugnut raised a blaster and fired. Power surged through him, pouring out of his weapon. Shockwave melted away.

“Primus?” Lugnut asked, turning his head.

“You have done well,” The planet’s voice filled the room. “They will be coming soon.”

“Yes,” Lugnut knelt before turning his weapon on himself....

OoOoOoOoO

The tunnels were dark, and the Seekers were tetchy. Damien had always heard that most were claustrophobic, but had never seen it in actuality. Skywarp bumped into him every fifth step nearly knocking over the smaller grounder.

“How long are these tunnels?” Damien asked, looking back at Jazz and Prowl. He tried to keep the agitation out of his voice, but it was impossible. He had never ventured down into these depths. Never had any desire to. Even now, that he knew what was down here. The Matrix. He could not understand it’s allure, or how it had destroyed so many mechs, his carrier included.

“Just keep going we don’t have much longer,” Prowl reasoned, huffing gently. “Not much longer, I promise.” There was tension in his vocalizer. None of them knew what they would find when they reached the chamber where the Matrix was kept. Prowl had been frantic as they had waited for the bridge to come back online. Damien was not sure what the Praxian was scared of, or what exactly he thought Shockwave was going to do with the Matrix, but there was real fear in the mech’s field.

Ultra Magnus and Soundwave silently brought up the rear, herding the sparklings and recordicons in front of them. Damien was not sure to make of either mech. They did not radiate the tension that the rest of their party did.

“Frag it,” Ironhide groused from the front, “Why the slag did the old buckethead think this was a good place to stow that fraggin’ piece of scrap?”

“Does it matter, ‘Hide?” Jazz murmured. “Will any of it matter if that one-eyed glitch---”

“Quiet, both of you!” Thundercracker snapped, his patience coming to an end. Damien flinched at the Seeker’s harsh tone. Surprisingly so did Jazz and Prowl. Damien could not imagine that either mech normally heard a harsh word from their Seeker mate. This was not normal circumstance though. Thundercracker’s wings hitched up high on his back, higher than Damien had ever seen them. The posture was mirrored by Skywarp.

They rounded the corner and stopped. Shockwave’s body was half sprawled in the hallway, blocking the door where he had fallen. They approached cautiously, and Prowl bent to examine the gaping hole where the once purple mech’s chest had once been. His frame was cold and grey. They optic devoid of any life.

“What the frag?” Ironhide exclaimed, as he knelt down beside Prowl and looked into the room beyond. There was another frame sprawled in the middle of the room, and beyond it, on a pedestal the Matrix itself. “Is that Lugnut?” The old bot asked, standing.

Prowl craned his neck, staring before he clambered over Shockwave’s body and into the room proper. The rest followed. Flinching as one when the siren song that was the Matrix filled the room. He stopped, with Jazz, Ironhide, and Bumblebee. They seemed caught in something.

“Optimus?” Ironhide whispered, and he smiled.

 

“What is it?” Damien asked, even as oil seeped from Prowl’s optics. The old bot fell to his knees, his gun in his hand. It was as if the weight of judgement was coming down on him.

Thundercracker and Jazz moved closer, each putting a hand on Prowl’s shoulder. Jazz reached down to take his guns, before pulling him out of the room.

The presence moved, finally into Damien’s processor, judging, weighing his worth. It was invasive, and painful. It raked through his memories with no gentleness in it’s touch.

 _’Son of the old Prime,’_ it sang to him. _’You could be worthy. You could be the one. We could make you **WORTHY** of us.’_

 **No. NO.** He did not want that. He pushed it away with all of his feeble strength. It’s amusement tinkled through his consciousness, and then it was gone, moved on to one of the others present.

Damien fell to the floor, barely catching himself. he watched as the others did the same, except for Resonance, who walked like one stuck in a memory flux towards the Matrix, arms reaching out the youngling picked it up, hugging it to him.

Damien looked away, unable to bear the sight, unable to watch as the innocent was changed. He could only thank Primus that it was not him.

OoOoOoOoO

_One Stellar cycle later..._

_Damien watched his carrier sitting in the courtyard with Barricade. He could not say he was upset when he had finally understood that Barricade had began to court Rodimus. They seemed to make each other happier, or at least as happy as either mech could be._

_Things were changing fast, and he could not be more relieved not to be the impetus for that change. He was content knowing that the new Prime had good council. Soundwave and Ultra Magnus were unlikely to let anyone take advantage of the mechling or try to make a puppet of him, or his Lord High Protector, Sonar. Damien did not envy either of them._

_He tried not to think of it too much, he had other things to worry about. His own future, for one. Starscream talked about reopening the academy. He liked the idea of going. Making something of himself. In the meantime he was helping the sciencebots that Starscream had gathered, helping set up the automated mining project that the mech had started._

_Mirage also had dove headlong into the project. Damien could not blame him for that. He needed something to fill his life after Megatron was taken from it. Many mechs were not kind to the former consort, but Damien could not bring himself to do anything but respect the mech’s courage, and wish him well._

_He leaned against the railing, debating whether to go down and join the pair below. Rodimus seemed to be talking animatedly about something, and laughing. His carrier laughed a lot these days. It left Damien reeling. The change in the mech’s demeanor floored him. It also made him want to reach out and get to know the mech. Sadly it did not make it any easier. They were both at a loss on how to relate to each other, but they were both trying. Damien figured that was what mattered. They were trying. He vented softly, pushing himself away from the railing, and made his way down the stairwell. Laughter drifted past his audials, easing a smile onto his faceplates._

_“Damien!” Rodimus’ voice echoed across the courtyard as he motioned for Damien to join them. “I was wondering where you were.”_

_Damien could not help but smile back, “I just stepped in, carrier. It’s good to see you today.” His smile grew as he was enveloped in an embrace._

_Barricade stood, moving close, “It is good to see you,” he finally said, his tone as gruff as ever._

_“Likewise, Cade,” Damien vented, relieved. Things were complicated. He could not bring it in himself to care. The future looked bright. It was more than enough, now that he thought about it._

 


End file.
